


The Goth and the Hood

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Felicity ignoring Oliver's charm, Goth Felicity, I Blame Tumblr, Insinuations, No Smut, Sassy Felicity, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, UST, anti-laurel Lance, post season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver meets Felicity to help with Arrow research but she is Goth Felicity.  A tumblr request.





	1. Oliver Queen meets the Goth

**Author's Note:**

> Candykizzes24 and Idreamindisneyandpink, I hope this is what you were expecting. This is how I see Goth Felicity and Oliver's reaction to her. Felicity looked past his masks and I see Goth Felicity doing the same. Let me know if this is what you were looking for. Also, the wonderful artwork was done by the talented Candykizzes24. Thank you so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This lovely art is from candykizzes24. Thank you so much.

 

 

 

 

Oliver was looking at the girl with black hair that had streaks of purple, black dress with black boots and dark lipstick and his first thought was, “is this really the person that Walter sent me to stating she is the best in our IT department?”

“Felicity Smoak?” he asks her expecting her to say no, Felicity is on her coffee break.

“Yeah, what do you need?” She says without even looking at him but continuing to type on the computer at the speed of light.

“Walter Steele sent me down to get some help with a laptop.”

“Okay, leave it on my desk and I will get to it shortly. What is wrong with it?”

“Ms. Smoak, would you mind turning around and letting me show you?” Oliver was starting to become irritated. His name was on the side of the building, after all. She could at least acknowledge his presence.

 

She turned around and said in an annoyed voice, “What can I do for you?”

“I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Okay, Mr. Queen, what do you need?”

“Can you please check and see if you can salvage anything off this computer, please?”

“You shoot your laptops now, Mr. Queen?”

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood."

“Excuse me, Mr. Queen but that is complete and utter bullshit. Those are bullet holes and a billionaire does not frequent coffee shops in neighborhoods where people shoot. Want to try again?”

“Ms. Smoak, you may wish to remember that my family name is on the side of this building and we do pay your salary.”

“Mr. Queen, if you wish to fire me due to not believing a story like that, please feel free. Malcolm Merlyn calls me weekly trying to get me over to his company. I can just go over and see if your BFF, Tommy has any better stories. Let me see what you did here.”

 

Oliver is flabbergasted. Did this girl actually ignore his “panty dropping smile”, as Thea calls it, his name, and his comments about being her boss and, not only call him out on his story, but also threaten to go over to Malcolm’s company? Then tell him his “BFF Tommy” might have better stories? Wow, Oliver is not sure if he is totally impressed with her gall or insulted that she has no concern for his money or status.

 

“Okay, I cannot save the laptop but I can get the information off it for you.”

“Looks like blueprints.”

“Do you know what they are for?”

“The exchange building. Where your stepfather is bidding on Unidec Industries. I don’t want to get into the middle of a family issue here.”

“Family drama?”

“Claudius, Hamlet, Shakespeare”

“I didn’t study Shakespeare at any of the four colleges I dropped out of.”

“You dropped out of four colleges? Wow”

“Anyway, these are blueprints of the Exchange Building where the bidding for Unidac Industries is being held. Walter is one of the bidders. And if this is your laptop, why does it say it belongs to Warren Patel?”

“Thank you for your help, Felicity.”

“Yup here is the information on a flash drive.” And with that, she turned back to her computer and continued on typing without another look in his direction.

 

 

Instead of feeling miffed by Felicity Smoak, he was actually intrigued. He, had women falling all over him before and after his trip, women have been interested in him because of his name, his family’s money, his looks, his body, his reputation and his sexual prowess but he has never had women totally ignore him like he was not even in the room. Felicity Smoak should have been concerned about pleasing the son of Moira Queen but she was totally unimpressed. Deciding to talk to Walter to find out more, he went to Walter’s office.

 

“Hey, Oliver. Did Felicity help you out with your computer issues?”

“Yes, thank you. She is an unusual employee, isn’t she?”

“Yes, Felicity is her own young lady but we are so fortunate to have her.”

“Her goth dress was unusual. Don’t we have a certain dress code here?”

“Normally, we do but I am making an exception for Ms. Smoak. She has written her own software for our servers. Our systems were compromised, which Ms. Smoak found and fixed, so she wrote a program to secure our systems. No problems since. She is such an asset to the company. Unfortunately, she will not be able to get many promotions due to her style but we will use her in any capacity we can.”

“Thank you, Walter, for satisfying my curiosity. Let me let you get back to your work.”

 

 

That night, Tommy insisted he shows his face and spends some time at Verdant. Oliver really wanted to spend more time with Dig in the foundry but he was part owner so Tommy was right. He saw Tommy at the bar talking and laughing with a woman, of course. As he got closer to see who he was with, he almost fell over. Tommy was at the bar trying to charm none other than Felicity Smoak. She seemed totally unimpressed with his attempt to be charming.

 

“Oliver, you have to come meet this charming creature.”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes at Tommy but Tommy just laughed.

 

“Actually I met Ms. Smoak today. How are you doing, Felicity?” Oliver said in his most Ollie playboy voice.

“Mr. Queen, have you been in any bad neighborhoods lately?” she asked him in a snide voice.

“Not really. You worried about me?”

“No. but if that works for you, go with it.”

“Isn’t she just delightful, Ollie? You should have seen her put this guy in his place earlier. He was hitting on her and she was having none of it.”

“Since I did the same to you, I am not sure why you find that so amusing, Tommy.”

“Not impressed by my charm, Felicity? No worries. I will continue until I grow on you.” Tommy said cheerfully.

 

“Can I get a drink over here? I need something strong for this group.”

 

The bartender put a shot of tequila with limes and salt in front of her. Oliver watched her down several shots before she announced she was leaving this lame ass place and walked out. Tommy tried to kiss her hand but she looked at him like he was a bug under her shoe. Tommy just laughed at her as Oliver looked on.

 

**************

Derek Reston. They needed information on him and he knew someone who could help but should he do it? Felicity already told him she did not believe his first lie so he needed to come up with something more believable this time. This time, Dig would come with him. Dig might be able to help out to make it sound more truthful. Felicity was in the server room this time on the floor doing something with wires.

 

“Hello, Felicity.”

“Oliver Queen. Did you bring a bodyguard thinking you were going to another bad neighborhood?”

“I need a favor.”

“Should I add Oliver Queen’s personal research assistant to my resume? That should help me in my career.”

Dig started to laugh which he covered with a cough. Oliver ignored him and Felicity rolled her eyes.

 

“Derek Reston. I need to find him. I knew him before the island and lost contact with him.”

“No computers on the island but then you don’t know how to use them anyway.”

“Derek Reston.”

 

Felicity found out about Derek Reston including the fact that he used to work at Queen Industrial before his father closed it down to send the work overseas. Several comments about rich businesses screwing their employees, even out of their pensions, later and he had enough to work with.

 

As if dealing with a snarly uninterested Felicity Smoak was not bad enough, now Dig thinks he is a comic.

 

“So she was trying to get your attention, wasn’t she?” Dig laughed.

“Maybe I should go as the hood next time?”

“You think she will like the hood better?”

“Maybe the green hood will be more her style? She does like dark.”

“How will you give her the information as the hood?”

“She works late. I can go to QC late, change into the hood and ask her. I think it will work.”

 

********

 

The next time he saw her he was not the hood but Oliver Queen. She was at the bar again, with Tommy again, him flirting and her basically giving him shit again but tonight was a little different.

 

“Hey, Ollie. I am trying to get Felicity to go to dinner with me and she keeps turning me down. Then she asks why I keep asking her instead of going after one of the hundreds of girls who ‘will drop their pants for me right now’. I think I am in love.”

 

“Hey Tommy, do you know what gets me hot?”

“No, but please tell me so I can do it right now,” Tommy smirks at her.

“A bike. Do you have a motorcycle? I will do you on it if you do.”

“I don’t but I will go buy one tomorrow. Ollie has one.”

 

For the first time that night, she actually looked straight at him.

 

“You have a bike, really?”

“A Ducati.”

Getting up from the bar stool, she saunters over to him. Running her fingers up and down his arm, she leans over and whispers in his ear, “You know all those favors you ask me? I would like a return favor from you. Take me for a ride or better yet let me take your bike.”

“How about a favor for a favor?”

“You want the same offer I gave Merlyn? Sure, I will do you on that bike. I like to try new things. How about you?”

“Not that favor. I have something I need to be traced and I need your skills to track it down.”

“You have no idea the skills I have, Ollie. Let’s go.”

 

What is it about this girl? She actually offered to have sex with him on a bike? Oliver may have to rethink using her. She is way too smart for him to keep lying to her. Plus, she is too dangerous to his psyche. Since he has been home, he wears a lot of masks but she has no interest in his roles. Felicity looks past all the acting people do and sees into your soul but she is wearing the goth mask. She is hiding something behind her sassy attitude and her dark clothes. As someone who is doing a lot of acting, he can see it in her. What is Felicity Smoak hiding?

 

After putting the helmet on, Felicity gets up and scoots herself up to plaster herself onto his back, her arms around him after running her hands up his thighs. The sexuality oozing out of her is contagious. Oliver has to remind himself that this is the last complication he needs right now. He has no idea why he feels this connection to this goth girl but he needs to put a lid on that quickly. No doubt he needs her for his Arrow research but he cannot WANT her.

 

Taking her for this ride is not helping his resolve. He can feel every part of her holding on to him and he decides he needs to bring her back soon, as in now. Before he has a chance to get off the bike and help her off, he feels Felicity’s hand run up his crouch so softly but it shakes him to the core. Quickly jumping up off the bike, he takes a few breaths to get his composure back. Turning back around to help her off, he sees her standing in front of him before her lips crash against his.

 

“You sure you don’t want to try my other skills, Ollie?”

 

That Ollie is what breaks him out of the daze. That is exactly what the old Ollie would do and he is not that person any longer.

 

“Call me Oliver. I am no longer Ollie Queen, playboy. Being on an island for five years will do that to you.”

“Really? Because in my experience, men don’t change. They take what they want regardless of what damage they do. They don’t suddenly grow a conscience. Fine, come see me at my desk for your favor.”

 

As Felicity walks back inside as Oliver tries to figure out the IT genius who acts like a goth.


	2. To Many Vigilantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver discovers two more people helping the city, Felicity meets the hood, The woman in black appears in Felicity's life again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a day early and this is a longer chapter. Thank you for all the support. twitter and tumblr tdgal  
> This lovely art is from candykizzes24. Thank you so much.

 

Felicity was surprised when she was called to Walter’s office the next day. Maybe she went too far with Oliver Queen and she was going to be fired. She liked her job but she could go across town to Merlyn and get one the same day.

“You wanted to see me.”

“Felicity, yes. Can you shut the door, please? Linda, please hold all my calls. Felicity, remember when I asked you to check on some strange things with one of the servers? Well, I wonder if you could do something else for me but off the record, so to speak.”

“Of course, Walter. What do you need?”

Walter handed her a small book. She opened it and it appeared to be empty.

“Can you check into this book for me? I found it in my wife’s room and I think she may be keeping secrets from me. I would like this kept between us if you don’t mind.”

“Walter, you hired me and gave me a chance. You have been so nice to me even with my hair and clothes and have not judged me. I am happy to help you in any way I can.”

“Thank you, Felicity. We are very lucky to have you at QC. I just wish you would consider having a more conventional dress code so the board would approve me promoting you.”

“I’ll think about it, Walter. Let me get to working on this.”

 

After meeting with Walter, her day was busy so she had no chance of looking at the book. She decided to leave on time so she would have a chance to study it more. When she got home, she just opened the book when her lights went out. That stupid breaker must have tripped again. She had to get her landlord to replace it already. She glanced down at the book and noticed names were now in the pages that had been blank. Invisible ink. Smart. If not for her bad breaker, Felicity may not have found these names. She went to flip the breaker and get back to the book.

When Felicity looked at the book again, she could only see blank pages but she put the page over a candle that was placed in a larger holder. This brought heat to the paper without burning it. Just as she suspected, names appeared. She was not sure why a few names appeared when the lights went out but she was going to concentrate on researching the names, rather than the anomaly. Transferring the names to her tablet was the next step. She wanted to have a copy of these names just in case something happened to the book. The incident in college taught her to be super cautious and careful.

 

The people in the book all seemed to be 1 percenters. They all were suspected of white color type crimes but were not convicted or even arrested due to their lawyers and money. One was an owner of many rental buildings that were in awful shape. He must be paying off the city to look the other way. Several people died in his buildings due to lack of heat, rats, mold and other problems. Remembering her life in Vegas and some of the places they lived made Felicity immediately dislike this owner.

One was using underage children to work in his factories but managed to get away with just a slap on the wrist. The more Felicity researched the more convinced she was that all of these people were crooked. In researching, she discovered something else interesting. The first few people on the list had been targets of the hood. Picking a name off the very last page, Felicity did some research on the woman. She was suspected of bringing illegal aliens into her home and then using them as slaves. When someone came in to investigate, suddenly the women were mysteriously missing. That was someone Felicity planned on targeting herself. Crimes against woman went against Felicity’s moral code of conduct. Yes, she was a badass goth who snarled at everyone but she had a side that loved people and hated injustice. Maybe she could do something to help. She needed to do something to repent. After spending half the night investigating and the rest planning, she was going to need a ton of coffee to get ready and be productive at work.

 

*******************

Oliver went to see Felicity to cash in on his “favor”. He brought the black arrow he needed to be identified. She was at her desk but she seemed different today.

“Hey”

“What do you need, Oliver?” Felicity said in a distracted voice.

 

“I came to collect my half of the favor. A bike ride for you and this for me.” Oliver used his playboy flirting voice expecting a snarky response. Instead, Felicity looked up and put her hand out for him to place the arrow in.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Can you track this arrow and give me where it came from?”

Felicity looked the arrow over, noted the serial number and within a few minutes handed him the name of the company, the address, the last shipment amount and address it went to. Then she went back to staring at her tablet.

“Are you okay? I made a comment that I expected you to reproach and you did nothing. That does not seem like you.”

“I’m fine. You really don’t know me well enough to know what seems or doesn’t seem like me, do you?”

“I think I know some about you.”

“I don’t think we know anything about each other, Oliver. Do you need anything else?”

“No, thank you for helping, Felicity.”

He could see she had something on her mind but there was nothing he could do. She made it clear she was not interested in his help, as a matter of fact, she made it clear she wanted nothing from him. Well, she did do a half handed proposition after the bike ride. One he surely would love to have the ability to take her up on but that was not in the cards.

 

Felicity was not the only woman on Oliver’s mind. A woman in black was going around the city beating up men and saving women. Normally, he might be happy to see someone else helping the city but he wanted to know who this woman was and what her plans were.

“Shouldn’t we be glad we have help? She seems to be helping women who are being abused. Why are we taking the time to find her?”

“I just want to know what her motives are. We have no idea what she is up to.”

“Okay. Are you going to talk to Felicity to have her try to unlock that flash drive?”

“That may not be a great idea. She may look goth and crazy but what she really is crazy smart. I don’t want her to find anything that might get her suspicious. I am concerned about her. She was off the mark the other day.”

Another spotting of the woman in black stopped the conversation as they went out to try to catch the other vigilante. She was jumping up a fire escape and getting out of dodge by the time they arrived. The police picked up the man who attacked the innocent woman.

 

Felicity was not ready to go after Ms. Jones, the person who was using illegal aliens but she was working on the people on the list who needed to give money back.

The first person she found evidence against was Adam Hunt. She sent a message through his computer telling him she was returning the money to the people he scammed. The look on his face was priceless. Then she sent all the evidence she found to the police along with places they could search to get their own to put him away.

Mark Clarke was the second one. Helping people made Felicity feel less guilt for the damage she caused. She had worked on 4 people on the list and the police had plenty of evidence to work with. She noticed the SCPD was very thorough and she was glad. She did not want these horrible people free to continue their ways.

It was time for her to work on the evil jailer of innocents, as Felicity now referred to Ms. Jones. She needed to get a bug on her and the best way was to put it in her car since she seemed to do most of her calls when she was in the limo. Felicity imagined her putting the window up so her driver could not hear her or maybe the driver was as vile as she was. In order to do this, she needed to get to the car. That was not as easy as she thought. She knew EIJ -evil innocent jailer – went to a certain restaurant every Tuesday night and the limo was parked in the alley. That was her chance and she was going to take it.

 

Oliver threw his quiver down and went to change. His frustration was evident. This was the fourth criminal he went after who told him he was too late. They all told of a voice coming out of their computers telling them to give the money back and letting them know they had already made the transfer for them. Every one of them told of how the voice was very adamant that they were criminals and it would not be tolerated. The number of vigilantes in town was becoming ridiculous. First the woman in black and now this computer voice. The computer voice worried him because they were going after the same people he was. How were they getting the names off the list? He was the only one who had that list.

 

Sara Lance regretted a lot of things. Going on that damn boat with Ollie was her biggest regret. Not only did she hurt her sister by cheating with her boyfriend, the boat went down and her life was changed forever. She was picked up by a woman who treated her wounds and fed her. That woman was Nyssa al Ghul and she belonged to the LOA, League of Assassins, and Sara had to become an assassin to join them. She agreed because they saved her, she really has no other choice and she fell in love with Nyssa. Sara got to the point where she could no longer just kill someone because it was ordered. She could still kill but she had to have a reason. Also, her family was in Starling City and she wanted to see them. When she returned she found the city in bad shape. Of course, she knew Ollie was the hood. Her past life was over. The women of Starling were being assaulted and that was something Sara would not allow. It was better for both her and Ollie that they left the past in the past. First, she hurt Laurel with her behavior, second, she found out women were what made her moan, not men, third, Laurel was no longer with Ollie but she did not need the reminder of Ollie’s betrayal. Laurel was a great lawyer and dating a great guy named Ted.

Sara was watching Verdant to see how Tommy was doing when she saw Ollie giving a girl a ride on his bike. Goth with tight clothes that showed every part of her body and a sassy step. Not Ollie’s type at all. Interesting. This girl was Sara’s type for sure. Ollie must have really changed. Watching the goth kiss Ollie and him staying put instead of taking her on that motorcycle made Sara pause. The Ollie she knew would have been all over that. Even if she was not his type, she was obviously offering but Ollie was not buying. Hmm.

 

Oliver did not take the flash drive to Felicity but he did take another mystery to her. He needed to find someone and he had a picture. He would see if Felicity could find out his name. He decided to go later at night so they would not be disturbed. Knowing Felicity often stayed late after everyone else went home, he took a chance.

Felicity was at her desk staring at the tablet once again. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Don’t you knock?”

“Felicity, this is the IT department, not the ladies room.”

“Right. What can I do for you?”

“If I have a picture of someone, can you give me a name? Favor for a favor? Still have the Ducati.”

Felicity held out her hand for the picture but had no reaction to his comment. She pulled up, actually he did not know what, a screen and began to check several things.

“Do you have any information on this man at all?”

“His first name is Simon and he is 25 years old.”

“Okay, that might help.”

Oliver pulled a chair over to sit near her. Thinking he might see what had her so interested on the tablet, he looked over at it but she closed the window and locked the screen. Okay then. It took much longer than normal but Oliver would not have been able to do it at all. Felicity went through several sites until she narrowed it down. Finally, she gave him a piece of paper with the name and address of Simon Brady.

“Thank you, Felicity. What favor do you want in return?”

 

“You can consider this a free one. Do you need anything else? I was just about to go home.”

“How about dinner to thank you?”

“No, thank you. I have some things to do tonight.”

Walking her out to her car, Oliver was getting a bad vibe from her and he decided he needed to find out why she has been acting strangely that last month or so. Tommy said he had not seen her at Verdant, she was very quiet with him and she was always preoccupied. Something was going on.

 

Tonight was the night. Felicity was determined to get that bug into that limo. She would have to sneak in the alley in back of the restaurant, which was in a rough section of the glades, to plant the bug. The place EIJ went every Tuesday was suspicious in itself. Why would a woman with that much money go to this place in the glades? It was a crappy restaurant. Felicity looked it up on Yelp so she knew it has bad food. Something weird but what could you expect from EIJ? Naturally, Oliver had to show up tonight. She had not been around Verdant or Oliver and that was working out well. She made a pass at him last time and it went nowhere. She was attracted to him but that was never going to happen anyway. He just used her because he was doing something, what she still has not figured out, and had absolutely no computer skills. Anyway, she had a new mission and she needed to keep up with it. The constant guilt was starting to fade slightly with every criminal she gathered evidence on, with every transfer of money to people who truly needed it and had it was stolen from them and she was not planning on stopping. Tonight she would go beyond just a computer voice to find evidence on this woman and help get those people out of the prison they were in.

Waiting until the driver went inside, Felicity managed to open the limo back door and place the bug in a place it would never be spotted. She had just closed the door and was walking back to her car when the trouble started. Three guys surrounded her. Felicity was not a weakling but three on one were bad odds.

“We are going to have fun tonight. Baby, you look fine.”

“I am really not much fun. Just let me pass and we will forget this happened, okay?”

“Guys, should we let this go? “

“No, I want to play with her. You said we could.”

“You have your answer.”

They started to circle her and reached out to start pulling her clothes off but then there was a noise and they were falling to the ground. Felicity looked up to see a woman in black who knocked these guys out.

“Thank you. You are fierce. Nice.”

“This is not a safe place for you. I would not want to see you hurt, cutie.”

With that, the woman bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. Then she started climbing up and getting away.

“Wait..”

“You will see me again, cutie. Stay out of trouble until then, okay?” with that statement, she was gone.

 

 

Oliver was patrolling when he heard the commotion in the alley. He had just made it up on the roof near enough to see when he saw the woman in black beating up three guys. Wait, was that Felicity in the alley with her? After the men were taken care of, he saw the woman in black kiss Felicity. What the hell? Then Felicity yelled out to her and she said something back before getting away. He watched as Felicity left the alley, got in her car and left.

 

Oliver was livid when he returned to the foundry. This woman in black had to be found. She was a threat and needed to be eliminated.

“Dig, we have to find out about this woman in black and I have to warn Felicity to stay away from her.”

“Why?”

“She is an unknown and we don’t know her intentions."

“Actually, her intentions seem pretty clear. Are you unhappy she is going after your girl?”

“Dig, Felicity is not my girl. I just don’t know what that woman wants with her. I am going to see Felicity and warn her.”

“Maybe she will be at Felicity’s house when you go,” Dig said cheekily.

Oliver just shot Dig a dirty look as he went out the door.

 

Felicity was just getting settled after changing into her sleep shorts and top when the lights went out. She really needed to get the landlord to fix that stupid breaker. She went to find the flashlight when she saw a shadow in her living room.

“Felicity Smoak”

Shining the flashlight, she saw who it was – the hood. What was he doing here? She was hardly a 1 percenter and she certainly was not on the list.

“You have the wrong place, buddy. I am not a 1 percenter. You need to go find Bruce Wayne, Ted Kord, Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn…wait, don’t go after Tommy. I really like him. He is so funny. I am on the bottom list. I am the 99centers.”

Oliver smiled to himself at her talk but she liked Tommy. Why did it make his chest hurt when she said that?

“Felicity Smoak, I am not here about that. I need to warn you about the woman in black. Stay away from her. She is dangerous.”

“You want her for yourself? She kissed me and you mad about that?” Felicity said in a sarcastic voice.

“I don’t want her. She is dangerous. You have been doing dangerous things and keeping dangerous company. It is not safe what you are doing.”

“I saved you a lot of trouble by having those guys give the money back and providing evidence to the police. You should be happy instead of threatening me.”

“You are the one who went after them? How did you know about them? What are you doing? Those are dangerous and you need to stop NOW.”

Oliver was furious. It was Felicity who was the mysterious hacker? Of course, it was. He should have realized. Who else was capable of getting into those accounts? How did she know about the list? He needed to find the list and get it now.

“Felicity Smoak, how did you know about the list?”

“I got a journal and found the same names you have been targeting. It was easy to see this is what you use. I just helped you out. We could work together. I could help.”

“NO. You need to give me that book. It is not safe for you. STOP NOW.”

“NO. I am not giving you the book.”

Oliver had to find that book and Felicity was not just going to hand it over. He was going to have to do something he truly did not want to do. He walked over and handcuffed Felicity to the refrigerator door. He moved a chair over for her to sit down on.

“Nice. Bring me a chair after you tie me up. Is that how you get all your girls?”

Oliver started going through her apartment looking for the book. He went into the bedroom and found the book on her dresser. He put the book in his jacket, let Felicity lose and went out the window.

 

Going back to the foundry and letting Dig know what happened was not something Oliver was looking forward to. He knew Dig was going to give him a hard time about Felicity. He wanted to know how Felicity got that book but he was too angry to stay. He did not want to hurt her and he was afraid he would say something he would regret so he just took the book and left.

Dig was at the computer when he arrived.

“How did it go with Felicity?”

“Not well. I warned her about the woman in black and she blurted out how she was helping us.”

“She’s the computer voice?”

“Yes.”

“How did she know who to target?”

“By this.” Oliver pulled out the book that was identical to the one his father gave him and handed it to Dig.

“Where did she get it?”

“She wouldn’t tell me. I had to handcuff her to the refrigerator and look for the book. I found it on her dresser so she did not expect anyone to come looking for it.”

“Well, isn’t that a development? At least we know who one of our other vigilante friends are. Now we have the lady in black to find.”

“Felicity shouldn’t be a problem now. She no longer has the list.”

Famous last words.

 

 

Pissed hardly describes what Felicity is feeling. How dare the hood break into HER home, chain her to a refrigerator and steal her stuff. Little does he know that she copied the list just in case. If he thinks he beat her, he has another thing coming. Tomorrow she is going to go out and find the fierce woman who kissed her. I bet she would like to have help with her crusade. She does not need the Hood. She is done with men. Maybe she should try the woman out. She did kiss rather well. Felicity decides she needs to try to sleep. She will pull up the list and take out another guy just to show the Hood who he is playing with.

 

Tommy is happy to see Felicity the next night. He has really missed the funny goth girl. She seemed to like both him and Ollie but then he did not see her for weeks. He plops down on the barstool next to hers and tells the bartender to bring her another drink.

“Where have you been?”

“You miss me?”

“Actually, I did. You miss me?”

“You are growing on me.”

Tommy laughed. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Oliver. Oliver asked if Felicity had been around so he will be happy to see she is back.

 

Tommy and Felicity laughing. Pretty much what he expected anymore, Oliver thought to himself solemnly.

“Hey, Ollie. Look who decided she missed us?”

“I never said I missed you, Merlyn. Stop putting words in my mouth.”

“I knew you missed us and you practically admitted it.”

Felicity just smirked.

“Hi, Felicity. How have you been?”

“Just working. It seems I have more time since I am no longer an internet researcher for a certain playboy billionaire.”

Felicity looked at her watch and stood up.

“It’s been fun and all but I gotta fly.”

“Where are you going, Smoak? You just got here.”

“I have a few things to do. Just wanted to stop by and see if you were staying out of trouble, Merlyn.”

Felicity grabbed her coat and went out the back door. Oliver was suspicious and went to see where she was going. She started walking down the alley and looking up. He went down to the foundry.

“I thought you were going up to play bar owner.”

“Felicity was there but she suddenly bolted and went out the back door. I am getting suited up and check to see where she is going.”

 

The only place she might find her mystery lady was in the alleyways of the Glades where trouble was. She was not looking forward to another round with the local scum but she wanted to talk to her lady in black. She kept walking and suddenly she heard a voice in the back of her.

“You looking for trouble or me?”

“Maybe they are the same thing,” Felicity tells her saucily.

“You should not be out here, Felicity. It is not safe.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I did some checking around. What are you doing here?”

“I want to join up with you and help.”

“As much as I would love having you around, I think that is a bad idea.”

“I am great with computers. I can hack. I have the list the hood is targeting. I have already done some work with the list.”

“Felicity, no. That is dangerous. The hood will not like that. You need to stop.”

“He came to see me the other night. He handcuffed me to a refrigerator door. He stole my book. Didn’t matter. I have the list on a drive and another place so I still have it.”

“Handcuffed you? I would have liked to be there for that. Okay, I will come to you tomorrow night at your place. Stay near your window around 10. I will be there.”

Sara could not resist. She leaned down and kissed Felicity again. Then she went back out to find some more men to take down.

 

What the hell was Felicity playing at? Didn’t he tell her to stay away from this woman in black? Not only did she ignore his warning but she even went out looking for this woman. Then he witnessed this woman kissing Felicity again. Jumping down he gets right in Felicity’s personal space and growls.

“Did you just growl at me?”

“I told you to stay away from that woman and what do you do – you go seek her out. Dangerous. What is it that you don’t understand about that? And why are you letting her kiss you? You need to listen to me. Stay away from her and stop coming to the alleys of the Glades before you get hurt.”

“You handcuffed me to a refrigerator. You handcuffed me and not in a fun way. You don’t get to tell me anything.”

Oliver grabbed her face and started kissing her. Felicity did not respond at first but then she gave it right back to him. He had her wrapped in his arms so tightly he could feel every single part of her. He had to come up for air and then he realized what he was doing. This woman got under his skin and he could not let that happen. He took her hand and walked her to her car. He put her inside telling her to go home. Then he shot an arrow and pulled himself up on the roof to make sure she left. He had to stay away from Felicity Smoak. How did a little goth girl who pushed all his buttons become so important to him?


	3. A New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Sara meet face to face, Oliver tries to figure Felicity out, Felicity gets an interesting proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of my stories are racier but this one will only have indications of what might be going on but nothing else. This is a teen and over. I might write a one off with a spicier chapter later for those who asked. Still deciding that but thank you all for your support. Please come say hi on tumblr and twitter tdgal1

 

It was almost 10 and Felicity was waiting for her new friend. Yup, the first thing she needed to do was to get a name instead of the woman in black or other names she has called her in her head. The door opened and the woman in black appeared.

“What is your name?”

“Sara, why?”

“I don’t want to keep calling you the woman in black.”

Sara laughed. Walking into the room, she looked around.

“Okay, let’s talk.”

“I want to join you. We can work together.”

“It is a possibility but first come here.”

Felicity walked over to her and Sara quickly had her down on the floor.

“What was that?”

“That was me confirming what I suspected. IF you and I work together the first thing we have to do is you will need to train with me. You have no self-defense at all.” Sara told Felicity as she stood up and reached out a hand to her.

“Okay, fair enough. Now, tell me about your operation. Do you have computers?”

“No, I have a place in the clock tower. No electricity, water, etc.”

“That is something we need to rectify. We need to find a new base with electricity, water, and computers.”

“That could prove difficult, cutie. I have little money for that.”

“No worries, I will get money for it.”

“How will you do that? I know you work in IT. I doubt it is that good of a job to be able to finance the operation.”

“You’re right but I will get the money for a few 1percenters.”

“No stealing. We do good remember?”

“Not really stealing. These are the people the hood is targeting. All of them are stealing from people. I already made four of them give it back but several of them took money from people who are no longer around and have no family for it to go to. I will take that money, route it through several servers, put it in an account in Switzerland and then transfer it slowly into a local account. For now, I can use my savings and credit cards since that will take a little time to get ready.”

 

“How did you get a list that the Hood uses?”

“From Walter Steele. Right before he went missing, he gave it to me and asked me to look into it. He said he found it in his wife’s bedroom. It may be the reason he went missing. I am looking into that also.”

“Moira’s bedroom? Why did she have this and how is she involved? Lots of unanswered questions. I would suggest you send the information about Walter to the Hood so he can work on that. He has a better chance of getting Walter back than I do.”

“Give it to the Hood? I hate him. He came in and handcuffed me and took the book with him after stealing it. I don’t want to help him.”

“I know, cutie, but it is the best way to get Walter back. Trust me on this okay?”

“Okay, Sara but this is the only thing I will help him with. He is an ass, a big arrogant ass.”

Sara laughed so hard she is double over and tears are coming out of her eyes.

“I bet you told him that, didn’t you?”

Laughing again, she sits down on the chair.

“I may have said a few things to him but he deserved it.”

“Okay, that was amusing but let’s figure this out.”

“Okay, I will get a computer set up for you. We need a new base. I will set up a computer system and modify it to be able to see the town’s camera system. I also have some comms for you and I. You wear it and I can tell you if I see any trouble ahead and other valuable info.”

“That sounds great. You can do all that?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, you train with me. You have to work out and get stronger. Also, no more working off the list from the Hood. We will try to avoid him in the future. I am called Canary and we will call you Eagle. No real names when we are working. Tomorrow is Saturday. Can you get all the things you need then?”

“I can get the things we need but how about the base? Is there some place you know we can rent or use?”

“Yes, there are a few abandoned warehouses in the Glades. If we can get one of them that has electricity and somehow set up an account for the electric and water. Wait a minute. I know an empty office building in the glades. That would work well, right? It was located on a street that is no longer used with a lot of older buildings, warehouses, and abandoned buildings.”

“Let me pull up a map of the Glades and let’s find one.”

Sara and Felicity looked at several office buildings that they could use. They would need to have them listed in a dummy corporation, which Felicity had already set up by hacking records, and then just have water and electricity set up. Felicity assured Sara she could do that as soon as they found the place. Felicity said she would set up an account in the city’s records in the dummy corporation and just then set up an online account that showed a history of payments including this month. After that, they should have enough money to legally pay for the utilities.

“Let’s go look at them and see what we have.”

“Let me grab a couple of flashlights so we can see and then we can go.”

Felicity was thrilled when she saw that Sara had a bike. She hopped on the back and held tight to Sara as they drove over to look for their new location. After viewing several locations, they choose an office building that looked like it had what they were looking for. Felicity made sure it had enough outlets for the equipment, they could use one of the offices as a bedroom for Sara so she did not have to sleep in the clock tower, it had several working bathrooms and even had a shower. The place was next to several other office buildings but it had an elevator that took you to a basement that was made into an office with a bedroom area and shower already installed. Looking into the records showed this was used as an underground poker room and the bedroom was for the guards who watched it 24/7. Both of them thanked the criminal element for being so through. With the base settled, they went back to Felicity’s place and Sara slept on the couch while Felicity set up all the accounts they needed. Then Felicity went to bed herself.

 

Oliver was incensed. He could not believe Felicity was running around with that other vigilante. They were riding around the city on a bike. Not admitting to himself that annoyed him because he considered that his thing with Felicity, Oliver ranted to Dig about the situation.

“I am glad you took care of Hansen before you saw Felicity with this other woman. What is it about this girl that has you so wrapped up anyway? She does all she can to piss you off, she ignores you, she practically laughed in your face when you tried to charm her, I just don’t get it. She is cute but she obviously wants nothing to do with you as Oliver Queen or the Hood.”

“I am not wrapped up with her. She is just a resource for us. I don’t want to see anyone get hurt since we have no idea who this woman is or why she is taking up with Felicity.”

“Seems pretty obvious to me why. I did see the kisses and didn’t you say Felicity was riding a bike with her? Felicity offered you a ride on it, didn’t she? Maybe she is doing the same with her.” Dig could not help having a little fun with this. Oliver was in so much denial here.

“Dig, enough. We need to find out what is going on. I will stop by Felicity’s office and offer to take her to lunch as Oliver Queen. Maybe she will open up to me.”

 

Suddenly, there is a beep on the computers.

 

A message pops up.

Hood,

Even though I really hate you now I am providing this information about Walter Steele’s disappearance. I thought that maybe if you wanted to do some real good instead of just going after the rich like Robin Hood, you might like to rescue him. I am providing all the intel I have including his location.

In exchange, I would like you to stay the hell away from me. I will stay out of your business and you stay out of mine. I did not like being handcuffed like that. Now, if you wanted to use the handcuffs for some real fun, I might have been down with that but not to be chained to my refrigerator while you went through my stuff and stole from me. Did you go into my door and sniff my panties too? 

See the information in a folder called Walter on your desktop.

Felicity

 

Dig burst out laughing. He read it again and laughed even harder. Oliver had his normal brooding face on and just glared at Dig. He went to the desktop and opened the file named Walter. This was what they needed to focus on. Naturally, Felicity had a detailed file with all the information they would need to bring Walter home. He knew how much Felicity cared for Walter. She may use her goth mask to keep people away but Walter broke through that and it was obvious how much Felicity appreciated Walter’s kindness.

 

Later that night, they went to the location and freed Walter. Oliver had to quickly change and get back to the mansion so he would be there when the police brought the news of Walter’s safe return. His mother got the news and the family all went to the hospital to see Walter.

The next night, his entire family was in the hospital room with Walter. Thankfully, Walter only suffered some minor bruising but they insisted he remains in the hospital for a few days to be checked. To his absolute surprise, Felicity walked into the room with flowers.

His mom looked at Felicity and asked who she was.

“She’s my friend,” Oliver exclaimed.

“She’s my friend, too. Thank you, Felicity, for coming by.” Walter agreed.

“I don’t want to interrupt your family time. I just wanted to come by and see how you were Walter and let you know how glad I am you are safe. I am looking forward to seeing your smiling face at QC. I am not staying. Enjoy your family time.”

Everyone thanked her and Oliver offered to walk her out.

“That is not necessary, Oliver.”

As they walked, Oliver thanked her again for coming to see Walter. He could not thank her for sending him the information that allowed him to rescue Walter since she sent it to the Hood, not him.

“It was so great of you to come. Walter really appreciated it and so do I.”

“I wanted to. Walter has always been so nice to me. He never judges my clothes or my hair and he is sweet.”

“How about we get some lunch tomorrow.”

“Not necessary, Oliver. I did it for Walter.”

“I know but I would still like to go to lunch. Is 12 good for you?”

“I’m sorry but I have errands to do on my lunch. Have a nice night.” Felicity explains as she walks into the elevator.

Oliver has once again gotten the brush off. What is wrong with him that he can’t get this girl to respond to him? Why is she avoiding him? She is more than willing to run around town kissing some girl she does not know and she responds to Tommy. She even told the Hood not to hurt Tommy but she wants nothing to do with Oliver. Well, she did kiss him both as Oliver Queen and the Hood. Maybe he should have gone further as Oliver Queen and see how far she would have gone with it. He will just have to try harder.

 

After seeing Walter, Felicity went to the rental place to get the truck. She had the bed for Sara loaded in, along with a small dresser, the computer equipment and a few little essentials, such as a bathroom rug, towels, and bedding, and drove it to the base. Sara helped her unload it and they brought it down to the new base of operations. Now that the utilities were on, it made it easier to do a good clean-up of the downstairs and they cleaned up one upstairs office, just in case anyone noticed the lights on. The office already had a desk and an old computer system so they were set with the upstairs. They worked to put up and make the bed for Sara. After getting the basics ready for Sara to live there, Felicity started putting the computer system together while Sara stenciled a company name on the door of the office. They needed to make it look like someone was using the one office as a base so there would be a reason for the supposedly abandoned building to have utilities and people going in and out. Felicity told Sara she was setting up a small LLC as a software app company. Sara was concerned the Hood would see her going into this building so they needed a cover story. Felicity would say she is doing a small side business creating apps for mobile phones. Since she had a few apps already on the market, it would make a perfect cover story.

After setting everything up and having dinner, Sara insisted they start training. Sara set up an area with mats and other exercise equipment for them to use. Felicity spent most of the first night getting thrown around and picking herself off the floor but she felt she was learning by the end of the night.

 

******************

 

Oliver did not have a lot of time the next week to research or work on getting Felicity to put her defenses down. Between being a CEO and a dutiful son with the family rallying around Walter, he was barely able to go out to patrol and be home at a reasonable time. He could not afford to make his mom suspicious and since he was using his playboy image as little as he could, he needed to be at the manor more.

It was during a patrol, that Oliver saw Felicity going into a building in the Glades. What was she doing going into a building in the Glades after work? He walked up to the building and found a company name. He googled it and it came up as a software mobile app company. Maybe she finally gave up on the idea of running around with the other vigilante. Getting a text from Dig reminding him that he needed to get home, Oliver got back on his bike and left.

 

*********************************************

 

Doing some digging on Oliver Queen one day, Felicity put two and two together and came up with something that surprised her. It was not the discovery that surprised her but the fact that it took her so long to figure this out – Oliver Queen was the Hood. The timing of the Hood with Oliver’s return from the dead, the kiss that was so familiar when the Hood kissed her (because she had kissed Oliver a week before), the size, height and general appearance of the Hood and other coincidences led to the fact that Oliver Queen and the Hood are the same person. Wow, she needed to talk to Sara.

 

“Sara, I know who the Hood is?”

“You do?”

“The Hood is actually Oliver Queen, my boss.”

“How did you figure out Ollie was the Hood?”

Sara was stunned.

“Ollie? Do you know Oliver Queen, Sara?”

“Yes, I do. I have known Oliver for a long time. My sister used to date him. My father hates him and I had sex with him.”

 

Pulling up Laurel Lance on her computer, Felicity realized that Sara was the Sara Lance who went on the boat with Oliver and was presumed dead. Coming back from the dead was apparently easier than people thought. This is the second dead person from that boat trip who was alive and well and living in Starling City.

 

“Does your family know you are alive? Does Oliver know?”

“Nobody knows and that is for the best. I am not the person they remember. I was rescued by the League of Assassins. A woman name Nyssa al Ghul rescued me and nursed me back to health. I pledged my allegiance to the LOA and was trained as a killer. I killed a lot of people, Felicity. I could not take the random killing anymore and also wanted to see my family, even if they did not know it was me, so I came back. Once I came back, I saw what shape the city was in and how women were being targeted and that is how I became what I am now. Do you feel differently about me now?”

“No, Sara. You did what you had to do. Believe me, I have no room to judge. The things I have done give me no right to think anything about what you did.”

“Tell me about it.”

“When I was at MIT, I had a boyfriend named Cooper. I was in a group of hacktivists. We thought we would save the world and change the horrible government system. I created a super virus, just because I could, but it had the potential to be dangerous if it got into the wrong hands. Cooper used it to wipe out student debts when I was gone one day. I walked in when he was over half way through the student loan servers deleting all those loans and stopped him. I reminded him how dangerous it was and how we could be caught. We were. They arrested both of us but since I had a solid alibi when the loans were accessed, I was released. Cooper went crazy in jail. He killed two inmates and a guard before he was shot and killed. It was my fault, Sara. I should never have created that virus. Cooper and those men would still be alive if not for me. So, you see, I “

 

Sara pulled Felicity into a tight hug. They stood like that for a few minutes in quiet while they both thought about the mistakes they made and the lives they touched. Sara could see this experience affected Felicity badly just as her LOA experience affected her.

 

“I guess we both need to learn how to forgive ourselves and move on, huh?”

“Yes, that is why I wanted to join you. I want to do good after what I did. So no, Sara, I do not see you any differently. You are still a hero in my eyes.”

 

Tears in her eyes, Sara bent down and kissed Felicity sweetly. This was not a sexual kiss but a heartfelt kiss to show how much that meant to Sara. Felicity returned the kiss and hugged her tighter.

 

They heard a noise upstairs and Sara went up to investigate.

 

“Stay here.”

 

Naturally, Felicity did the opposite. Why did Sara think she would stay downstairs and leave Sara alone? When Felicity walked out in the room, Sara was being kissed by a gorgeous, tall brunette and it was quite a kiss. She cleared her throat and the two broke apart.

 

“Hi,” Felicity said to the pair.

“Felicity, this is Nyssa. Nyssa, this is Felicity Smoak.”

“I am Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the demon.”

“Felicity Smoak, MIT class of ’09, nice to meet you.”

“Nyssa, what are you doing here? I can’t go back.”

“Why did you leave me without saying goodbye? I woke up and you were gone. I came for my beloved. I asked my father to release you and he agreed.”

 

“Really, Ras agreed? That seems strange. How did you convince him?”

“I told him I loved you and wanted to be with you. I told him I would never be happy without you so he agreed. You are free and so am I.”

“That is wonderful. I have a base set up here. Felicity is my partner. Let me show you our set up and tell you a little of what we are doing.”

“I know what you are doing but this is new. Show me the setup. I want to help.”

 

Nyssa was impressed with the base the two set up. Sara’s bed was a queen, something Felicity insisted on, so Nyssa could stay with her and join the team. Felicity was not sure how she felt about this. Sara had been sending signals to Felicity that she wanted more but now her old girlfriend was back in the picture. How did that change the relationship between Felicity and Sara?

 

*********************************

 

Oliver walked into Felicity cubical with a lunch from a deli down from QC. She was at her computer and there were lines of stuff flowing down it. Oliver had no clue what it meant except the knowledge that Felicity was brilliant.

 

“Hey”

 

Startled Felicity looked up.

 

“Hi, Oliver. What do you need?”

“Nothing. I am here to bring you something you need for a chance. I brought lunch.”

“Thank you. You did not have to do that but I am grateful you did. There was an attempt to break into the systems but my software caught it in time. We are just going through tightening the security and seeing any spots that need to be patched up before a possible leak.”

“You are welcome. Since you have had no time for lunch lately and refused to come with me, I brought it to you instead.”

“Oliver, why do you keep coming down here to see me? I appreciate the lunch and I know you have needed help but I wonder what you see here that makes you keep showing up.”

“Maybe I just like your company. Did that ever occur to you?”

“Honestly, no.”

“Well, I do. I appreciate all the computer help and I like spending time with you. Why don’t you go out to dinner with me tonight?”

“I don’t think is a good idea. We are too different people and we don’t mesh at all.”

“Why do you think that? You haven’t even given me a chance to see who I am.”

“Do you really have time for me? You are pretty busy already.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Felicity? I am not too busy. Just a playboy pretending to be a CEO.”

“We both know that is a lie, don’t we?”

“Do we?”

“Yes, we do. I am pretty busy myself so we should just leave it at that.”

“I want to understand your reluctance and your opinion of me. Tommy is the same and yet, you like him, and not me. Why?”

“Tommy is Tommy. It is hard not to like Tommy. I am thinking of taking him on for a night. What do you think?” Felicity smiled seductively trying to push him.

“I have a better idea. How about you try me for a night?” Oliver knew what she was doing. He understood playing a part and he knew Felicity was playing the bad goth part. He just didn’t know why.

“Maybe. I did put that out once and you turned me down. What changed your mind?”

“Bad timing but I have time now. How about tonight?”

“Sorry, I have plans tonight. I am trying someone else out tonight” she smiled impertinently.

“Okay, tomorrow night then?”

“Sure. You know where I live or are you planning on bringing me home to the stately estate?”

“I know where you live and you are welcome at the stately estate anytime, Felicity.”

 

Felicity was not sure why she said what she did to Oliver. She wanted to get under his skin because she was still annoyed about the handcuffs plus she was feeling pretty horny from no sex in a while. She was thinking Sara was going to fix that problem for her but it doesn’t seem that is going to happen. Maybe a three way with her and Nyssa? Nyssa seems like the not share type so probably not. Oh, Felicity, get your head out of the gutter.

 

*************************

The base was up and ready. The computer set up took some time but now they had a functioning system complete with comms. Nyssa had been added to help with Felicity’s training. Felicity was getting much better but she was sore most every night. She asked them how long it would be until she stopped hurting and they both agreed it would get better but would still hurt. The result of the training was not only her getting better at fighting but her body was toning up and she was very proud of the new Felicity.

 

Nyssa was out patrolling with Sara which made Felicity feel better. Sara on her own was kickass but she still could use the backup. Felicity made a comm for Nyssa and she was called the black bird in their bird lineup. Nyssa balked at that but Sara told her she would just have to get over herself. It was pretty amusing watching them together. It was obvious there was a great deal of love between them and Sara was one of the few people Nyssa actually smiled around. Nyssa was getting used to Felicity and she started to warm up to her.

 

Felicity finally felt comfortable enough to approach the two fighters about taking on EIJ. One of Sara’s conditions was to leave the Hood’s list alone but Felicity felt very strongly about this particular case. Sara and Nyssa finally agreed to help. Felicity had been monitoring the conversations in the limo. She found out that EIJ shipped these women in on a boat in containers where they barely had air and were given just bread and water. Even Nyssa was offended about that.

 

Finally, Felicity received enough information to give a date, location and other information on the next shipment of women. They made a plan to go get the girls and turn them over to the authorities. Felicity anonymously sent information on the sting to the police.

 

“Sara, I need to be close. I can sit in the car and wait to monitor you but I want to be close to help.”

Nyssa spoke up, “Sara I believe she is ready for this and the help would be great. We don’t know exactly what we are running into.”

“Okay, but she needs a disguise. Try one of my suits on and we need to get you a wig to cover your hair. You are very easily recognized.”

 

When Felicity came out, both Nyssa and Sara stared. Felicity was in the leather top and bottom and she looked hot. Sara came over and took off her goth makeup and the transformation was amazing. The wig should complete the disguise and she would not look like the goth IT girl at all.

 

Felicity was looking forward to this operation. First, she spent so much time on it, second, you saw the heat in both of the other women’s eyes and that was a turn on, and third, she wanted this operation shut down.

 

******************************

 

The next night was an early night for the trio. They agreed to get a good nights sleep to be ready for the operation the next eveningh.

Felicity was shocked to find Oliver Queen sitting in front of her door.

 

“Oliver, what are you doing here?”

“Don’t you remember? You told me tonight you would try me out so here I am.” Oliver told her with a smirk.

“I thought you were kidding. You were serious?”

“As a heart attack. So you letting me in?”

 

Felicity stood there looking at Oliver. Frack, is this what she should be doing. She truly did not think Oliver would take her up on this. Was he just doing this to be a wise guy or was he truly planning on a one night stand with her? Did Felicity really want a one night stand with him and wouldn’t that complicate her already complex life? He was the Hood and the Hood really pissed her off. She just stood there with Oliver waiting for her answer. What should she do?


	4. Losing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has another encounter with the Hood, Oliver gets some shocking news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no smut so you will have to use your imagination, and I know all my readers have wonderful ideas, so you will have to read one of my other fics to get that. Thank you for your support. tumblr and twitter tdgal1

 

 

Felicity opened the door and walked in leaving it open for Oliver. Following her, he closed the door. Felicity walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. She was going to need some drinks if she was going to deal with Oliver the Hood.

“Have a seat.” Felicity handed him a glass of wine.

Oliver sat on the couch pulling Felicity down next to him. Taking a big gulp and then deciding she needed the bottle closer, Felicity went to the kitchen to retrieve it.

“Your apartment is nice. It is not as I expected.” Oliver comments as he looks around the colorful decorated room.

“What did you expect?”

“Honestly, darker instead of so colorful. I like it.”

“Uh huh.” Felicity finishes her glass and pours another.

“Why is your apartment so colorful when you dress so dark?”

“I like color but I want to have my own style. Why do you want to know? Actually, why are you here? I am hardly your type. You usually go with the tall, leggy model type from your side of the tracks, not the goth it girl from the other side.”

“You invited me so here I am. No mystery here.”

“Please, you and I both know that is not the reason. You have an interest in me? Somehow, I find that hard to believe.”

“Why? What is hard to believe about it? You are an attractive woman who asked me to come over and I wanted to. Pretty simple. Did you change your mind, Felicity?”

“I think I said I might want to try Tommy on and you decided I should try you on instead. I never invited you but here you are.”

Suddenly his lips were on hers. Lifting her up and placing her on his lap, he deepened the kiss. Felicity was swept into the storm that was Oliver Queen. She found herself responding to his kisses and intensity. Pretty soon, they were on their way to her bedroom dropping clothes on the way. Hands, lips, teeth, fingers were all used until they both soared.

 

Felicity woke the next morning with a headache and a hope that Oliver left after she fell asleep. Keeping her eyes closed, she hopes that when she opens them she will be alone. The feeling of strong arms touching her and someone kissing her neck makes her realize that is not the case.

“Good morning,” Oliver should not sound that sexy in the morning.

“Hey, I did not expect you to still be here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“One night stands are typically, um, one night. Do you normally stick around after your one night stands?”

“I didn’t say this was a one-night stand, Felicity,”

“I have to get ready for work,” Felicity tells him as she jumps out of bed and goes into the bathroom.

 

Oliver is stunned. What just happened? Is Felicity just going to act like nothing happened between them? Last night was amazing and she just leaves him here and goes to shower? What the hell?

Felicity comes out of the bathroom dressed for work.

“Feel free to take a shower. I have to go so would you please lock up when you leave. Thanks.” Then she grabs her purse and walks out the door.

 

********************************

 

Felicity was busy at work and then she went to the base. Nyssa and Sara were there. Tonight was the night for them to take down EIJ.

“You are ready. Let me change, get my gear and we can go. Thanks for doing this one from the list.”

“Anything for you, cutie.”

Felicity put on her outfit and the wig. She was amazed how much different she looked. She grabbed her gear and they all left.

“How should we do this?”

“We will go in and take out the guards, then we will tie your EIJ up, open up the cages and check on the woman while letting them out and then you contact SCPD. You monitor in case anything unexpected and we need some doors opened, okay? You stay in the car.”

“Okay. Got your comms?”

Nyssa and Sara had no trouble with the guards. EIJ was screaming at them but they put a muzzle in her mouth after tying her up. The women were all scared, tired, hungry and dirty but okay. Felicity put in a call to the SCPD and sent them all the information she had obtained. Felicity was super excited that they took this one down.

“You seem very upbeat, Felicity Smoak, MIT class of “09.” Nyssa had loosened up enough to tease Felicity and she smiled at the former assign.

“I am just happy she is going to be off the streets and those poor women will be taken care of.”

“This calls for a celebration. Let’s go to the base, get some food and have a drink” Sara smiled.

For the second night in a row, Felicity drank way more than was necessary. She had to stay at the base because her partners were not going to let her drive in that condition.

“Hey, Sara, I joined the club last night.”

“What club is that, cutie?’

“The bedding of Oliver Queen club, of course. I slept with him last night.” Felicity giggled at the look on both of the women’s faces.

“Really? You screwed Ollie last night?”

“Yup. I was trying to annoy him so I told him I was going to take Tommy for a trial ride and he told me I should “try him out instead”. I really thought he was just bsing me but he showed up so why the hell not? I am probably the only female in town, except beautiful, strong Nyssa, who did not do him so…..”

“What happened after?”

“I had a bit too much wine. He started kissing me and you know. I kind of passed out and woke up to him in my bed naked. I got up, took a shower and left for work. I told him he could shower and to please lock my door when he left.”

Nyssa looked at her with wonder and admiration. Sara just burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, Ollie must be reeling. He is normally the one who does that kind of shit and now you do it to him. What was the look on his face?”

“I don’t know. I told him as I was walking out. It was a one night stand so why would he be surprised? We are not dating or anything. I was surprised he was still there in the morning. He only drank a glass of wine. Huh.”

Sara was laughing so hard she was crying. Nyssa was smirking which was so strange coming from her.

“This is why I love you. You think he expected you to do that? Really? The Ollie of old would have been long gone. You must have really gotten to him. Did he contact you at all?”

“No. I was at work and so was he. I hope he locked my door. I guess I should have checked.”

“I really needed sex and he offered so we did it. I wanted to do you but Nyssa is here and I would do Nyssa but you are here so he had to do.”

“Nyssa and I are honored you would do us. Let’s think about that another time when you are sober and have not just told us about Ollie. I would not want to come right after him, for sure.” Sara tells her as she wipes the tears away.

 

************************

Where the hell was Felicity? Oliver was too shocked this morning to react and then decided he should leave it alone but tonight, after patrolling, he found himself at her door as Oliver Queen. He came and knocked at midnight but no answer. He picked the lock but she was not at home. It looked the same as when he left so that meant she was gone all day. He sat on the couch and waited for her.

It was 2AM and still no Felicity. He sent a text to Tommy.

OQ: Have you seen Felicity?

TM: No, I haven’t seen her for several days. I was just closing and about to go home. Everything okay?

OQ: Yeah, just wondering. I haven’t seen her lately either and was curious.

TM: Curious, huh? That little goth has half of Starling wrapped around her finger. She would have all of it with a little effort. LOL

OQ: Enough, Tommy. I was concerned about her and that is all. Go home.

TM: Yeah, okay. Denial much?

 

Oliver did not bother to respond but he felt better Felicity was not “trying out Tommy” tonight. Where is she? Is she with someone else tonight and, a better question is, why does he care so much?

 

*******************************

 

Channel 5 news had a breaking story. Three women caught a human trafficking ring and turned them over to the police. Reports of three women in suits and masks who rescued women brought in on a ship for human trafficking. One of the women who spoke English told the reporters that the three women she called “angels in black leather” took out the traffickers, opened the cages and made sure they were safe. Channel 5 said they would have exclusive video at 11. Dig showed Oliver the report.

“Must be the other vigilante but looks like she picked up some partners on the way.”

“We need to find these women and discover what their game is. I don’t like knowing there are others out there that I have no idea what they are planning or if they are killing. This time the police were called but will that always happen?” Oliver counters angrily.

“They said there is video. Maybe we can get a look and see if we recognize anything. They have to be around here somewhere. Also, how did they get in and out with no problems? They must have had some good intel. Do you know anyone who is good enough to provide that?”

“Felicity. She was seen with the woman in black. Is she working with her now? That would explain why she was so willing to give up on the hood’s business. Damn it.”

“You can’t talk to her as Oliver Queen. You will have to go to her as the Hood.”

“I will go tonight. I will go down at lunch and see if she is working late or going home.”

“Be careful.”

 

*********************************

 

Felicity was working on some email problems and looking forward to her co-worker returning so she could have lunch. She took the late lunch because for the second day in a row, she woke up with a bit of a hangover. Sara and Nyssa were teasing her about the Oliver encounter and how she wanted to do both of them. Her brain-to-mouth filter was obviously even more nonexistent when she drank. She actually blushed when they told her she said that. Sara laughed and assured her that both women found her very attractive and she should not feel bad.

Her head still pounding, she decided she needed some more aspirins when she saw Oliver in her doorway. Not enough awkward encounters today.

“What can I do for you, Oliver?”

“How are you, Felicity? You left the other morning and I haven’t seen or talked to you after that. You okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? Just working and keeping porn off the servers for you.”

“Thank you. I should be concerned that your talents are wasted doing that. Are you working late tonight?”

“Not too late. I should be done by 7 or so. Why?”

“Just wondering if you had plans.”

“Why?”

“You want to get dinner? I came by last night but you were not home.”

“Thank you but I have plans already. Sorry I missed you. Did you need something or just in the neighborhood for a visit?”

“I wanted to see you. Felicity, we need to talk.”

“We are talking, aren’t we?”

“About what happened.”

“We had sex. What is there to talk about?”

Oliver was really out of his element here. Normally girls were saying these things to him, well in his old Ollie days anyway, but now he wanted to know how Felicity was feeling and he had no idea how to ask. Also, he already decided he needed to stay out of relationships, with the hood business being so dangerous and time consuming, but he felt a connection to her that he could not fight. He needed to back away. Maybe he did need to just pick someone else up and see if that was the issue.

“Yeah, nothing. I will see you later on.”

Felicity just nodded and went back to work. Oliver felt a lump in his throat and was not comfortable knowing she had this effect on him. Especially since it did not seem mutual.

 

********************

The video was not great but you could see three women dressed in black leather, one with brown hair, one blonde and one dark brunette. It was a traffic camera view so you could see two of them taking down the traffickers and then another woman appeared to go inside the ship. A short time later, the three came out and walked around a corner. That was it. Channel 5 also had a exclusive interview with one of the rescued woman who said the three were “angels” who loved them. Not much else to gather from the report.

“Do you think one of them is Felicity?”

“Maybe. I am not sure. Certainly does not look like her but the disguises are to make sure she doesn’t, if it is her. Looks like the woman in black has picked up two more. I am going to see Felicity tonight.”

“Try not to handcuff her to a appliance this time, will you?”

“Funny, Diggle. I had to find that book and she was not exactly cooperating with me.”

“She was pretty pissed. We need her on our side in case we have any other issues that her talent can be used for.”

 

***********************************

 

The hood went to Felicity’s apartment but for the second night in a row, she was not at home. Where was she spending her nights? Was she running with this other woman? He was going to stick around to see if she returned home. Around 2AM, he heard the door open. Felicity walked in and went to turn on the light.

“I have to call that stupid landlord about these fuses.”

“There is nothing wrong with your fuses. I thought I told you to stay away from that woman, Felicity.”

“Hood, I thought I told YOU to stay out of my business. I have been staying out of yours, haven’t I?”

“You had no choice. I have the book.”

“Really? I always have a choice. Get over yourself. You broke into my place? Wow, no boundaries with you, is there?”

“STAY AWAY FROM HER.”

“Why should I? You are not my father, husband or jailer. I can spend my time with who I want, mister.”

“Stop pushing me. You need to stop this NOW.”

“I like her. She likes me. I want her and she wants me. Pretty good reasons to stick with her. I offered you my help but you did not want me, remember?”

“I am trying to protect you. What I do is dangerous. What is her name?”

“No, nope, nada. No names.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty, what is her name?”

“I am not ever giving you her name. You need to leave now.”

Oliver wanted to grab her and shake her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her. She was making him crazy. What was she trying to say with the “she wants me and I want her”?

Stomping over to her, he grabs her face and kisses her. Felicity kisses him back but then whispers in his ear, “Are you planning on taking your disguise off or just planning on doing it taking out what you need?”

“Not taking off my mask but I can do it without taking it off.”

Pushing her against the wall, he pulls her pants down and takes her hard against the wall. After they are both satisfied, he zips back up and jumps out the window. He hears her yells as he fires the arrow and jumps,”bring the handcuffs next time but we will have fun with them instead.”

Oliver is royally screwed. She has been with him as the hood and Oliver Queen. What is wrong with him?

 

*****************************

 

Oliver decides he needs to cut ties with Felicity. She is getting into his head and he can’t continue that way. When he closes his eyes, he sees her wrapped around him as the hood and in his arms as Oliver Queen. He has to stop this merry go around. How did he get into this position? She seems to have no concern about being with other people so obviously it meant much less to her than it did to him. The old Ollie used to do this most nights and now he feels sick to his stomach at how he treated those girls. He knows he should not feel jealous or hurt about what Felicity is doing but he does.

The next morning, he tells Dig about what happened, minus the sex, and how Felicity as much as admitted she was working with the woman in black. He told Dig he tried to get the name but Felicity refused.

Dig looked at him thoughtfully but just listened. That might have said more than if Dig gave him a lecture. The car was silent for the rest of the way to QC.

 

*********************************

Felicity’s mind was going into overdrive while she was fixing the messes that some of the idiots at QC made. Didn’t the email, the notices in the building, the mass voice mail message and the managers telling them again in meetings get through to them. What did they think “don’t open an email with an exe. Mean? Did they know what don’t open something with the love …. In the name was telling them? Guess not because instead of not opening it, a bunch of them DID open it and spread it though their email contacts and on and on. Also, Felicity had sex with Oliver again last night. Yes, he was dressed as the hood but Felicity knew who it was. She may need to restrict her contact with him from now on. Of course, he keeps showing up at her house as both men so there is that.

She gets a call from the executive floor. They need IT up there now. Of course, it has to be Felicity because everyone else just looks the other way so her “so called” boss sends her. When she gets to the floor, the main receptionist tells her that she needs to go to Mr. Queens office. Frack.

Oliver’s assistant is looking worried when Felicity walks in and announces she is from IT.

“Thank God, please come with me.” She takes Felicity into Oliver’s office to where, because the universe hates her, Oliver is sitting.

“How can I help you?”

“I have some type of virus and I can’t open anything and it is a mess. I have a meeting in 20 minutes and I need my notes.”

The assistant leaves and Felicity looks at Oliver’s computer and what does she find? You guess it – the virus that everyone was told NOT to open.

“You have the love virus. Didn’t you see all the notices telling you NOT to open this, or the email notices or the voice mail notices????? Why did you open it?”

“I thought it was important. Instead of arguing with me, can’t you fix it? You know, other IT people would not yell at the head of the company.” Oliver tells her in an annoyed voice.

“Other IT people are scared of you. Other IT people don’t have calls daily trying to recruit them. It is fixed.”

Felicity walks out the door and goes back to her desk. That is why she needs to stay away from Oliver Queen!

 

****************************

 

Of course, he had to download a virus and then have to call IT. Of course, of all the people in IT, they had to send her. Of course, she had to tell him how stupid he was to download it. Of course, she fixed it in a few minutes so he could get his notes. Of course, of course, of course. Frustrated with himself, Felicity, his computer, the woman in black and women in general, Oliver prints out his notes and goes to his meeting. It is boring as hell, of course.

 

*********************************

He is out patrolling and he sees one of the women in black. He jumps down from the roof to grab her but she is faster than he gave her credit for. They fight and he finally gets her pinned but just barely. He tears off her mast but it is not Felicity but a strange woman with brunette hair who gives him a nasty look.

“What do you want, hood?”

“Who is the other woman in black?”

“Which one?” Nyssa smirks.

“I don’t care. Just tell me who one or both are.”

“No, I will never tell you. So do what you will.”

Suddenly, a figure appears behind him and strikes him with a bo stick. It momentarily stuns him and the two women jump on a bike and get away. Oliver starts jumping up on rooftops to follow them. They sped away and the lights seem to go green as soon as they hit them. Oliver follows them for about a mile but then loses them in traffic.

 

Back at the lair he throws his bow down and drops his quiver. Dig gives him a look.

“What happened?”

“I captured one of them and took her mask off but it was not anyone I have ever seen before. The other one, the blonde, came behind me and hit me with a bo stick. They got on a bike and, mysteriously, all the lights turned green when they got to them so I lost them. Felicity has to be involved.”

“Oliver, you have to talk to her. What happens when you talk to her that makes you get zero information every time. This girl is deep in your head. You need to figure out how to either get her to cooperate or get her out of your head so you can get the information we need.”

“I know. I am going to follow her tomorrow after work. I will find this woman and discover who she is. I am going to stop this once and for all.”

 

******************************

The next day Oliver left early and watched Felicity’s car. As soon as she left, he followed her. He was not sure if she would just wind up going home but instead she went to an office building in the Glades. He checked the name of the business on Google and found the name was Felicity Smoak, software developer. Somehow he felt there was much more to this building than software. After all, he had his secret lair under a nightclub that he and Tommy owned so why wouldn’t Felicity and her friends use a software company as a cover, plus why use an office in a run down, and not very safe, area of the Glades.

Felicity opened the lock and went inside. Watching the building for another hour, he finally got his reward. Two woman dressed in black came out and hoped on a bike. Felicity must still be in the building. Should he follow the women and try to get them to talk or should he go confront Felicity? Maybe he should wait until they came back and get all three of them together. Following the two women he watched them take on a few would be rapist, break up a boyfriend beating on his girl, and take down a few possible muggers. The one thing that he noticed was both women seemed to be talking but not just to each other. Then he saw something in one of the women’s ears. Felicity must be guiding them with some type of communication devise. Wasn’t that handy?

 

He watched as the women came back to their office. Felicity was waiting for them and they both kissed her when they walked in. What the hell? Finally, he had enough. Deciding it was time to see what Felicity was up to and discovering who these other vigilantes were, he walked in the door. Nobody was in the “office” so he kept exploring. He found a set of stair so he quietly walked down them. The downstairs was set up with a bedroom suite area with bathroom, and another room. He crept up to peek into that room to see a complex computer setup, a training area and showers. All three of the women turned around and Oliver was shocked to his core.

“Oliver, did you follow me?” asked an angry Felicity.

“Oliver Queen, what are you doing here?’ the brunette inquired.

“Hello, Ollie.” The words came from a voice he recognized but thought he would never hear again – Sara Lance, the girl who he believed drowned on his father’s boat! That was not the only shock. All three women called him Oliver Queen even though the Hood walked in on them.


	5. You look just like my dead friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Oliver catch up, Felicity has another slip, Walter convinces Felicity to do something she is reluctant to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shorter chapter. As you know, I have been battling sinus infections but I am finally updating both my stories. Thank you for all the support.
> 
> tumblr and twitter tdgal 1

 

 

 

 

 

“Sara Lance??” Oliver said in a shocked voice.

“Hi, Ollie.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“It seems that killing me, just like you, is harder than it looks.”

“What happened? The last time I saw you the water was over your head and I could not reach you. I tried but you were gone before I could get to you.”

“I was rescued by Nyssa.”

“Who is Nyssa?”

“She is. This is Sara’s girlfriend, Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.” Felicity told him.

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yes, my girlfriend. Her father is the Demon’s Head. She rescued me and we started dating.”

“Who is the Demon’s Head?”

“My father is the Demon’s Head, Ras al Ghul. He runs the league of assassins.”

“You were rescued by the League of Assassins? What happened? Normally they made you join.”

“I did. I was trained as a killer. I killed people for the LOA but it became too much. Plus, I wanted to see my family. I saw how bad the city was so I wanted to help.”

“You kissed Felicity? Why did you get her involved in this? It is not safe.”

“I did kiss her and she wanted to join. She begged me and I needed her. Plus, she is cute.”

“Don’t you dare tell her she should not have let me do this or she should not have kissed me. You have no right, Oliver.”

“How did you know?”

“Please, I kissed both of you. You both have the same build. You are never together and the Hood arrived right after you came to town. I am a genius, after all.”

 

“Okay but this is dangerous, Felicity. You should not be working with a vigilante.”

“Oliver, have am completely capable of making my OWN decisions. You are not my father or husband.”

“Felicity Smoak, MIT class of “09 is much smarter than you, Oliver Queen. You should not be telling her what to do.”

“Who are you and why are you interfering?”

“Nyssa al Ghul and Felicity is my friend.”

“How did you get this setup, Sara? Where did the money come from?”

“That is not something I want to talk about. What made you decide to become the Hood?”

“That is also a long story. Does your family know you are alive?”

“No, it is better that they don’t. I am not what they remember or expect.”

“Your family would be thrilled to know you are alive. You know how much they miss you?”

“I will think about it and talk to Nyssa and Felicity about it. I have to have some time to think.”

“Do you intend to continue this crusade?”

“Yes, are you?”

“Yes. We need to talk more about this.”

“What about your partner, Oliver? John Diggle.” Felicity confronted Oliver.

“Yes, what about him?”

“Shouldn’t he be involved in these discussions or is it all your way or no way?

 

Oliver was rubbing his fingers together in his nervous tell. Felicity was being so confrontational. What was going on with her? He needed to find a way to stop her from doing this craziness with Sara.

 

“Yes, he should be involved. I am going to go upstairs and call him.”

“Sara, why are we having this discussion with him?”

“I was thinking of working together with him. The city is a rough place and us working together makes more sense than fighting, don’t you think?”

“You want us to work with the Hood?”

“You don’t want to, Felicity? It would be great to have more backup. You are always worried about Nyssa and me when we go out. Wouldn’t you like us to have more help?”

“Of course, Sara. I am always happy to have you guys safe. I guess I could do it but he has to stop being an ass.”

Sara laughed. “I am not sure Ollie is capable of that.”

“Yeah, that is what I am worried about.”

 

Oliver came back downstairs and he had John Diggle with him.

 

“John, this is Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul and you know Felicity.”

 

Dig just stood and looked them all over. Oliver already gave him a limited story about Sara and Nyssa. Of course, for Oliver, it was a big story. Oliver was not exactly a sharing type of guy.

“So you are the other vigilante, huh? And Felicity, you decided to jump into the foxhole with her?”

Sara spoke up, “Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, John. Felicity is working with you running computers. She is a valuable part of our team.”

Dig looked at Felicity but remained quiet. Felicity glared at both Dig and Oliver.

“So, Ollie, I was thinking we should work together. We are both out there so instead of getting in each other’s way, we could actually help each other.”

“What were you thinking, Sara?” Oliver asked as he shot an unspoken question at Dig. Dig nodded.

“Felicity could give you some comms so we could all communicate. You could let us know what you are working on and we could do the same. If you need help or get in a spot, we could help and same with you to us.”

“You want to move into our location?”

“No,” Felicity said quickly.

Oliver turned to look at the goth. “No?”

“No, we have a perfect set up here. Maybe Sara would allow you to work her with us but we are not moving.” Felicity raised her chin to look up at him.

“No, I don’t want to move in here. Maybe this won’t work out after all.”

“Of course not. You are too stubborn and pig headed to think anyone could help you.”

“Me, pig headed? I told you not to work with them and you did it anyway.”

“YOU don’t get to TELL me anything. I make my own decisions.”

“Yes, wrong ones. This is dangerous. You are not a fighter.”

“How do you know what I am or am not? Don’t think a kiss tells you anything about me.”

“More than a kiss and you were not exactly complaining if I remember correctly. Why don’t you do what you are told?”

 

Sara and Nyssa watched the exchange with knowing glances. Felicity and Oliver were standing face to face by this time. Dig finally broke it up.

 

“I think we were trying to make a decision here. Are we working together and how will it work, right?”

Oliver and Felicity both looked at him with a glare. After a few minutes, both of them moved back a step and Felicity stood over by Sara. Sara wrapped her arm around Felicity and Oliver gave her a hard look.

 

“We can try. We will communicate and each work in our own space for now.”

“Great, Felicity can you go ahead and try out the comms with Oliver and Dig to make sure they can hear and all,” Sara tells her in a confident voice.

 

Felicity grabs the comms. She goes over to Dig and fits it in his ear.

 

“Go ahead upstairs and I will check it.”

 

She reluctantly goes up to Oliver and works on his comm. No words were spoken and he went to the stairs when she was done. Sara and Nyssa put theirs in and Felicity did a trail run. Everything worked perfectly. Dig expressed his admiration on the communication systems. Oliver remained silent.

 

Everyone decided to call it a night. Sara kissed Felicity goodbye and Nyssa walked over and did the same. Oliver glared at the girls.

 

“Felicity, I will take you home.”

“I don’t need you to take me home, Oliver. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I am following you home. I want to talk to you anyway.”

Nyssa whispered in Felicity’s ear and she nodded. Felicity walked out with Oliver behind her.

 

*************************

When they arrived at her building, Felicity stayed in her car.

“Are you getting out?”

“We can talk here.”

“No.”

Oliver opened her car door and held out his hand. She ignored his hand and walked up to her door. Opening the door, she walked in and left the door open.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“What the hell are you doing, Felicity? Getting involved with this? Do you understand what the league of assassins is?”

“I am sure they are a league of bingo players,” said in a sarcastic voice. “Yes, I am a certified genius so I do understand.”

“You need to stop. This is too dangerous.”

“Why are you suddenly all worried about me? You and I are nothing to each other. I have been taking care of myself my entire life. My mom worked long hours to keep food on the table so I was alone for the majority of my life. I don’t need you.”

Oliver pushed her up against the wall and held her face so she was looking into his eyes.

“I don’t know why but I do.”

Her eyes widened at the admission. She found herself staring into his eyes. What was it about this man that made her crazy? His lips moved closer and she found she could not stop herself from meeting him half way.  
She opened her mouth to let him in. Soon clothes were discarded and they were in her bedroom.

“I have to leave. I can’t go out in daylight with my green suit on.”

Felicity was biting her lip and Oliver found it adorable. He reached up with his finger and removed the lip from her teeth.

“Okay, see you around.”

“Why don’t you go out to dinner with me?”

“Dinner? What do you mean?”

“Dinner, meal after lunch.”

“Yeah, I know but why would I go to dinner with you?”

“On a date.”

“Me go on a date with you? Why?”

“So we can get to know each other better, have dinner, date like normal people do instead of fighting and winding up in bed.”

“One-night stand, remember?”

“Felicity, there is more between us and we have done this more than one time and we will do it again.”

“No, we probably won’t. You and I are different. That won’t work.”

“How do you know when you won’t try?”

“You were leaving, right? You need to change out of those clothes.”

“This is not over, Felicity.”

 

*************************

 

The next day, Felicity had a run in with her “so called boss” and she was done. She was much smarter than this idiot. She needed to be the manager of IT, not this jerk. She went to get coffee and ran into Walter Steele. She told him what happened with her boss and he agreed she was smarter.

“Felicity, as sad as it is, your appearance is what is holding you back. You represent the company at functions as head of IT. You have to maintain a certain image. You know I want to promote you but the board will veto it. I tried several times already.”

 

***********************

 

When she went to the base that night, Sara could tell something was wrong. Nyssa noticed Felicity was not her normal self also.

 

“What’s wrong, cutie.”

“I want to get promoted but I can’t because of the goth look. It makes me mad but I am smart enough to realize the truth – I have to change my look to become head of IT.”

“Okay, need help?”

“Sara, I love you but I am not sure you are a fashion expert. I need someone who knows fashion.”

“You know Tommy, right? Have him introduce you to Thea Queen. She will have you fixed up in no time. Tommy will probably even help. He is pretty fashion savvy for a guy.”

“Great idea. I will go to Verdant after we get through with patrol. Di you talk to Dig yet?”

“Yup, you should hear them any minute. I will give you a location and so will Oliver as soon as we get out there. Let’s go, Nyssa.”

 

Felicity was soon too involved with her computers to think of much else. She was monitoring both teams and keeping an eye on the cameras for any danger. Hearing Oliver over the comms was weird but they kept it professional. It turned out to be an early night for a Friday.

 

“Okay, things seem quiet. Might as well call it a night.”

 

******************

It felt good to be back at Verdant. She missed Tommy and his easy banter. Spotting him talking to some customers, Felicity walked over to the bar and ordered a wine.

“Felicity, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“You too Merlyn. Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, I am more than happy to take you home and satisfy you in every way possible. That is the favor, right? Please tell me it is.” Tommy teased.

“Maybe later. Right now, I need fashion advice. I heard Thea Queen is a great person to know to get that. Can you introduce me to her? Do you think she would give me some?”

“Say no more. Thea, meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity, Thea Queen.” Pointing to a beautiful brunette behind the bar.

“Hi, Felicity. You are a friend of Tommy?”

“Sometimes, I heard you are a fashion expert.”

“You heard right. You need one?”

“I do. I want to get a promotion but I keep getting turned down because of the goth look. I finally decided I need to do something about it. Not much of a fashion expert but I heard you could help.”

“You are my new best friend. I live for this. This is my dream to do a makeover on someone. Can we do it tomorrow?”

“Thea, go ahead and take Felicity to the office where it is quiet and you can plan this out.”

Thea found the goth girl funny and brutally honest. Felicity found Thea to be non-judgmental and a little sarcastic, which worked for her. They set a time for the next morning. Felicity asked Thea not to mention this to anyone and Thea was happy to do so. Thea’s one request was for Felicity to attend a party at Verdant the next night to reveal Thea’s handiwork and Felicity agreed.

 

*************************

 

Oliver was having trouble sleeping. He still had nightmares but this time, it was a tiny, goth girl who was keeping him awake. Why is this girl in his head? She is not anywhere near his type plus she has indicated several times that she considers them less than friends yet he still wants her. Last night, he did see Felicity was developing feelings for him no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Felicity was a much freer woman sexually than he would like. Oh, he loves her freeness with him but he is not too thrilled with her spreading it to Sara, Nyssa, Tommy or anyone else. He wants to keep her to himself. Oliver is in a situation that he has never found himself before. Normally he is the one who has the one-night stands and leaves. The girls are usually the ones who want to stay, cuddle and do repeat performances. This time, he is the one who wants more but Felicity just treats him like a release for her pleasure and then walks away. This is not a feeling Oliver likes. Watching her being kissed and sought after by other men, and women for Pete’s sake, does not sit well with him. This needs to stop.

 

Standing at the bar in a suit, with Dig not too far away, Oliver is cursing his Mother for forcing him to attend this party. He needs to be out on the streets. Might be good he is teaming up with Sara. At least the streets will be protected tonight.

He spots his sister walk in with a blonde in a green form-fitting gown that showed off all her assets. Her blonde hair is curled and she has a slit in the side of her dress that is showing enough leg to make his mouth water. Maybe he can get over this Felicity obsession, after all. He makes his way over to his sister but there is already a crowd of men around trying to meet the new hot blonde. Finally, he manages to part a path to his sister.

“Thea, introduce me to your friend.” Thea smirks. Thea has seen Ollie around the bar a few times after a goth girl who would not give him the time of day. This should be fun. Just as she is about to introduce him, Tommy walks up and pulls the blonde into his arms kissing her.

“You have always held my heart but this is a new high for you. You look absolutely ravishing, Felicity.”

Oliver stared at Thea, Tommy, and the blonde. When she turns around he realizes it is true: this gorgeous blonde is Felicity.


	6. The transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity does something drastic to get promoted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to a close. I would like your opinion: Have them be together at the end or continue with Felicity just dating around? You get to choose. Thank you for your support. I have a new idea in my head for a fake relationship story. After I finish these two, I will probably start it. You all are amazing and I love you all.
> 
> tumblr and twitter: tdgal1

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver was in shock. It was so hard to be around Felicity before and now she looked ever more alluring and sexy. What happened? Why did she now have wavy blonde hair and bright, skintight clothes? What universe was trying to kill him? She was standing next to Thea. Thea looked like the cat that killed the canary. He knew that look. Thea was the culprit. Thea was the one who was making his heart beat faster by bringing a new obsession into his mind. Thea looked right at him and smiled brightly.

 

“Hello, Ollie. Doesn’t Felicity look magnificent?”

“Yes, she does. She certainly looks much different. When did this change occur?” Oliver is trying to sound nonchalant but probably failing miserably.

“We did the total transformation today. I am a miracle worker, of course. Felicity asked for my help and the only thing I asked in return was for her to attend tonight. I knew you would approve.” Thea smirked at him.

“Thea, can we go to the bar now, please? You promised we could as soon as I showed myself.”

“Of course, my friend. Let’s go.”

 

Oliver followed them like a puppy. He was starting to think that following Felicity Smoak around while she treated him like he did not exist was his new lifestyle. How did a playboy who had women dropping like flies become this man, he wondered? When did he totally lose his mojo? Of course, as soon as a goth girl walked into his life showing him he was absolutely nothing to her, that’s when. Thea and Felicity were laughing at something that he could not hear. That might be the first time he heard Felicity laugh like that with no restraint. That was a sound he wanted to hear again. He went to the bar and ordered a double scotch. He was going to need it to stop himself from trying to pull Felicity upstairs to his room removing that sinful dress.

 

Oliver sat at the bar watching in annoyance as every man, and several women, crowded around Felicity trying to get her attention. As much as the old Felicity had charm, this Felicity drew in admirers left and right. What irritated him the most was the total lack of attention Felicity showed him since she arrived. She acknowledged him with a hi and then acted like he left this event. The scotch was not helping his feelings. His control was slipping further and further away. He did not understand why Felicity was not interested in him.

 

Felicity was enjoying the attention. As much as her independent and sassy spirit hated to admit it, having this many men after her was a big boost her ego. Thea Queen was her new best friend. Not that she was not sought after before, but this was off the charts. Smirking to herself, she shot a quick glance at Oliver sitting at the bar. Oliver was obviously annoyed that she was not paying attention to him. He had no worries. She had every intention of leaving this party with someone and most likely, it would be him. Right now, Felicity felt like she was at a buffet with a lot of choices in front of her.

 

“Would you like to dance?” a man called Max asked her.

“Sure.”

 

He holds his hand out and she takes it. He directs her over to the dance floor putting his arms around her. The music is soothing, his arms are warm and Felicity finds herself leaning into his chest. Max tightens his arms around her and whispers in her ear, “Where have you been all my life, beautiful?”

 

Oliver watches as Max Fuller pulls Felicity closer and is either whispering, licking or kissing her ear. His control slips now. Oh, no. Hell, no. Max Fuller? No way. He makes his way over to the dance floor. He taps Max on the shoulder trying to do this the polite way but Max ignores him and continues to move Felicity farther away from him. Fine, the polite way did not work so it will be the other way, apparently. Oliver pinched Max on the neck and he fell away from Felicity

“What did you do to him?”

“He’s fine. See he is already up and about. I want to talk to you.”

“Normal people just walk up and ask. They do not assault the dance partner of the person they wish to speak with. Have you ever tried that approach?” Felicity asks sarcastically.

“I tried but he would not let go. He had his hands all over you.”

“And the problem is? You wanted your hands on me instead?”

‘You already know I want my hands on you. I never made that a secret. Max Fuller is a creep. You need to stay away from him.”

“It’s cute the way you think you can tell me what to do and I will just obey. Independent and in charge of myself, remember?”

“Felicity, you look amazing. Not that I don’t love it but why?”

“I want to be head of IT and Walter said I needed to change my appearance to have a chance so I finally did.”

“I can’t believe ….” A ding went off on Felicity’s phone, she looked at the text and then said, “I have to go” and away she went.

 

*******************

Nyssa was with Sara when Felicity arrived. Sara was laying on the med table while Nyssa stitched her up.

“Why are you here? I told Nyssa not to call you.”

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I went to check on something but it did not turn out the way I planned.”

“You went out without letting me know? Sara, you don’t go out unless I have your back. And did you go without Nyssa?”

“I thought it was an easy in and out. I am fine.”

“Stitches are not fine, Sara. I thought we agreed you would not go out without me on comms. No more.”

“Fine. Come kiss it better.”

Felicity walked over and kissed Sara on the lips. Nyssa smiled but they heard a throat clear.

“Sara, what the hell?”

“Ollie, what are you doing here? I thought you had an event.”

“Same one Felicity left from. What is going on?”

“A little stab wound. Nothing to worry about.”

Looking at Oliver, she added, “Felicity is going to kiss it better. All the way down to kiss it better.”

“Like hell, Sara. Stop it.”

“Jealous, Ollie?”

“Felicity, are you coming back to the party?”

“No, I want to make sure Sara is fine. You go on ahead. Tell Thea I am sorry I had to leave early.”

“No, I will wait with you.” Oliver was not leaving Felicity again. This was crazy. She was his, not Sara’s. Sara smirked at him. Nyssa laughed. Felicity just looked at him.

“Felicity, you look stunning with your new look. I am glad you decided to let Thea and Tommy work on you. Great decision.”

 

Tommy? Why was Tommy involved? Oliver thought it was only Thea.

 

“Tommy helped Thea get the new look. Didn’t he do a great job, Ollie?” Sara knew exactly what she was doing and it was really irritating Oliver.

“He did.” Oliver was not going to allow her to do it.

“Oliver, you should go back to the party. Thea is texting me asking me where we are. OMG, Thea.”

“What?”

“She asked me if we snuck off for a quickie. You need to go back, Oliver. We don’t need people assuming these things.”

“I don’t care what they think. Let them think what they like.” No way in hell was Oliver going back to that party. Let Max Fuller and those other guys get the idea Felicity went off with him. It will keep them away for a bit.

“Felicity, I am fine. Nyssa has me all sewed up and good. Go ahead and go. I will see you tomorrow.”

Felicity was hesitant but decided to go ahead. Oliver followed her out.

“Are you going back to the party?”

“No, Thea made me come. It was her price for changing my appearance. You go ahead.”

“I will take you home. I know you took a cab here. I have my car.”

Felicity shrugged her shoulders and got into the car with him. When they got to her place, she went to go in but Oliver was right behind her. Knowing he was coming in either way, Felicity lead the way inside.

“Do you want a drink since you are here?”

“No. I am fine.”

Felicity turned but did not realize Oliver was right behind her. As soon as she turned, she found his lips on hers. Like the other times, they found themselves without clothes in the bedroom. Oliver went into the bathroom after they were both satisfied and returned to bed. He wrapped his arms around Felicity determined this time he would make sure they had breakfast in the morning. She could not use work as an excuse to get up and leave him. He was tired of being left after he was with her. Now he understood how the girls he used to be with felt.


	7. Oliver makes a discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out more than he wanted about Felicity and Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Getting close to the end. I may write a story that is more explicit with scenes that are not in this one. Let me know if you would like that or you are okay with just this.  
> tumblr and twitter: tdgal1 please connect with me. Send me a request if you would like and I will do my best to write it.

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity woke up to warmth. She snuggled into the pillow and leaned back against the ….wait, what was she leaning against? She turned her head and then remembered. She was still in bed and that must be Oliver that was creating the warmth. He is still here? Why didn’t he leave? One night stands don’t stay over but now that she thinks of it, she is usually the one who hightails it out and he normally is still in the bed. Huh? Well, it is warm and she is comfortable so why look a gift house in the mouth. She feels lips on her neck and arms banding around her. Why not? Oliver is starting to confuse her. A playboy who does not do relationships is what she has him classified as and she was okay with that but now she is not so sure. Is it possible Oliver really does have feelings for her like Sara keeps telling her? He has been pretty possessive. Thinking about the way he acted when Sara told him Felicity was going to kiss her all the way down was hilarious. His face was beet red and he started sputtering. Soon her thoughts were turned to just feelings as Oliver started kissing and touching her. She shut down her mind and just let the feelings take her over.

*****

 

Oliver felt Felicity’s body lean into his. This was the type of morning he expected the rest of the times they spent together. The other times, Felicity got up and left like he was nothing. This time, he was going to make sure she remembered who he was and why he was here. His hands made their way across her soft skin. Her blonde, that was strange to say, hair was rubbing against his chest and it felt so good. Kissing her neck, he could feel her responding. He would make her feel so good she will never want to leave his bed again.

*****

 

What was Oliver doing? They had already had sex twice and he was ramping up again? What was his play here? Felicity was used to her partners wanting to be together more than once when they had sex but this was different. Oliver was acting more like a boyfriend than a sex partner. He held her after they finished and kissed her gently. After when they were laying getting their breaths, he was playing with her hair and touching her face. It was nice but she was beginning to freak out with all the touches.

 

“Felicity.. Fe-li-ci-ty”

 

Coming out of her fog, Felicity realized Oliver was talking to her.

 

“Yes, Oliver. Sorry.”

“Where were you? You seemed so far away.”

“I was thinking of you, actually.”

“That is great. What were you thinking about?”

“I was wondering what we are doing here.”

“If you are wondering, I am obviously not doing something right.”

“Not that. I know about that. I meant, why are we still in bed together? One night stands are normally gone by now. Why are you still here?”

“Not a one-night stand. I am still here because I want to be. I wanted to be the last few times but you left. I don’t want to be one of your one-night stands, Felicity. Hell, I don’t want you to have one-night stands. I want more. Go out with me and let’s be together.”

“We are together. We have been together many times.”

“I mean date.”

“You no longer want us to have sex?”

“I do want us to make love but I don’t want to have one night with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms, have breakfast, have lunch, find out about you. I hate waking up and you running off. It makes this cheap. It is not cheap. You are not a one-night stand.”

“I don’t know. Oliver ‘I don’t do relationships” Queen is asking me for more. When did that all happen? What makes me different than the rest?”

“You are very different. I do want a relationship. I want you to stop being with other people. I don’t want Max Fuller’s arms around you, Sara and Nyssa kissing you and whatever else happens, I want to be with you and you to be with me but only me.”

 

Oliver is looking into her eyes and he is not comforted in what he sees. She does not look like she is going to say yes. He starts kissing her gently and hugging her. He has to convince her to be with him. It is driving him crazy thinking of her with other people. She is like some beacon for others and that is not working for him. Has she already had sex with Sara? What about Nyssa? Oh, not Tommy?

 

“Felicity, just say yes.”

“Oliver, I will go out with you but I can’t commit to being with just you. We will date and see how it goes, okay? That is the best I can offer right now.”

“Today, we will spend the day together and you can go out to dinner with me. Sara, Nyssa and Dig can handle the streets.”

“I need to be on comms. You saw what happened to Sara without me.”

“We will make sure Dig and Nyssa are with her this time.”

“Fine, but I need to call Nyssa and make sure she stays with Sara. You call Dig.”

“We will but later.” Oliver tells her as his lips land on hers.

 

 

Nyssa assures Felicity she will keep an eye on Sara. Oliver lets her know Dig is going to the office complex to make sure they are all together. This makes Felicity feel much better. Oliver makes breakfast for them. He can cook? Felicity burns water when she cooks but the omelet he found ingredients for was delicious. They skipped lunch since they spent the morning in bed and breakfast was so late. Oliver had to go change so he told Felicity he would pick her up at 7 for dinner. Since she already knew he called Table Salt and made a reservation, she knew she would need to wear one of her new dresses. She decided on a red mid length dress with no back that Thea helped her pick out. She put contacts in and left her hair down curled. With matching heels and bag, she looked like one of those society women she always hated in college. How ironic. Oliver arrived at 6:45 dressed in a grey suit and he looked so handsome. Felicity was a woman so she appreciated the look in his eyes when he saw her dressed up.

 

Oliver was ready to forget the dinner and keep Felicity at this house when he saw her. She looked ravishing. As much as he found her attractive as a goth, this Felicity made his heart stop. She turned to get her purse and he nearly fell over. No back or as little one as possible in this dress. She was trying to kill him for sure. It took all his willpower not to reach out and brush his hand down her back but he did keep his hand on her back until they reached the car and when they reached the restaurant.

 

“You look beautiful. I am the most envied man in this room.”

“Thank you. You look so handsome. All the women are looking at you.”

“I only want one woman to look at me. She is sitting across from me right now.”

“Who knew Ollie Queen was such a romantic?”

“First, I am a romantic with just you and second, please never call me that again. I am Oliver with you, not Ollie. Ollie was an asshole who slept with anybody he met. I only want you, Felicity.”

“Okay, tell me your story, Oliver.”

“You read all about me online.” Oliver laughed.

“Tell me your side.”

“Okay, most of what they said is true. I was an ungrateful, miserable playboy but the island changed me. I had to hunt for food, learn to survive and suddenly, I realized how lucky I was. It showed me how much I took for granted. I love Thea and always did. She always ran around after me when we were younger. That is why I call her speedy. My parents were good but gave us too much freedom. I had a long term relationship with Laurel Lance but when I took Sara on the boat with me, I think Laurel finally had enough. Not that I blame her. I really did not love her but I thought it was what I should do. How about you?”

“Raised by a single mom. She is a cocktail waitress in Vegas. Not the type your crowd would approve of. She worked long hours to keep a roof over our heads. We are as different as night and day, although, now I look more like her. Graduated from high school at 16, from MIT with a masters at 19 and now work at QC. What else is there?”

“I am sure much more. Have you always been goth?”

“Nope, I did that at college. Everyone treated me as different when I was in high school so I decided I might as well be different. I fit in well at MIT as goth. Actually was super popular. I liked being a goth but I had to change to get promoted. Walter has always been great to me. He recruited me out of college so I trust him. If he could promote me that way I was, he would but the board would not allow it. They are all old men who want the image. I picked QC because of Walter.”

“Oh, how many offers did you get?”

“I had offers from Microsoft, Google, Yahoo, Linkedin, Facebook, Wayne Enterprises, Kord Industries, Merlyn Global and several others.want the image. I picked QC because of Walter.”

“Oh, how many offers did you get?”

“I had offers from Microsoft, Google, Yahoo, Linkedin, Facebook, Wayne Enterprises, Kord Industries, Merlyn Global and several others.”

“Wow, I had no idea. I knew how smart you are but that is something. I am so glad you chose us. Any serious boyfriends?”

“No, I dated in college but never settled. I concentrated on school and my apps. I have been too busy with work here. Not to mention, my other nighttime activities.”

“So no boyfriend?”

“Nope, or girlfriend. I did date both girls and guys, you know.”

“How liberal of you. Okay, no boyfriends or girlfriends? Nothing with Sara?”

“Sara is with Nyssa, Oliver.”

“She is always touching and kissing you. Nothing happen between you?”

“You want a summary of my lovers?” she asked him with a smirk.

“Just wondering about Sara, Nyssa and Tommy is all.”

“You want to know if I have been with them?”

“Well, um, yeah.”

“Yes.”

“Yes? Which one?”

“All of them.”

“What? You have been with Sara, Nyssa and Tommy?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Which time? Which one? Let’s change the subject.”

“Tommy?”

“A few weeks after we met. And a few times since.”

“Since we have been together?”

“Not with Tommy.”

“With Sara?”

“And Nyssa.”

“Nyssa, too?”

 

Oliver feels like that person with a bad toothache. He knows how much pain it will cause if he keeps sticking his tongue in it but he can’t seem to stop himself. He feels like he is being stabbed with every yes but he can’t stop himself. Felicity has been with Sara and Nyssa since they have been together and Tommy before. His head is spinning.

 

“I hope you are not one of those guys who has a double standard. It is okay for men to have sex but not women.”

“No, not at all. I don’t want you to be with other people. Why did you stop with Tommy?”

“He stopped. He said he could not do that to you. I told him there was no us but he said he would not do it. I like him but it was okay. He was very, very good but it was just sex, after all. I agreed to just be friends. It was fine.”

“Sara did not want to stop when she knew about me?”

“No, why should she?”

Oliver almost fell over. Why should she? What was Sara thinking? He knew what she was thinking. Felicity was sexy, beautiful and smart. She was also very skilled at sex. Of course, Sara wanted in on that. He had to get this to stop now.

“Felicity, don’t you want to have a real relationship?”

“I do. Sara, Nyssa and I are partners and friends. We are also very good together. Why shouldn’t we be together? They are very accomplished; I can assure you. I thought Sara would only want Nyssa but Nyssa and Sara focused on me instead. I was very surprised and happy.”

“What do you mean they focused on you?”

“I don’t need to spell it out for you, do I? You are hardly a virgin or innocent in these matters.”

“Wait, what? Do you mean you were with them both?”

“I already told you I was.”

“I mean were you with them both at the same time?”

“Not every time. Sometimes, just Sara or Nyssa.”

Felicity did not seem the least bit concerned that she was telling him she had a three way with Sara and Nyssa. She said it like it was nothing at all. Oliver needed a minute to process this information. He needed to get her to see that he was all she needed. He thought he was a playboy but Felicity was a complete free spirit. It was not some game for her. She just enjoyed it and saw no reason not to. Oliver needed to make sure she found one and it was going to be him.

Their food came and that gave Oliver time to take a minute. Felicity was moaning over the food which was not helping Oliver focus.

“This is so good.”

“I am so glad you like it. They have great desserts, too. Would you like more wine?”

After dinner, they went for a ride. Oliver took her to a spot in Starling where they could see the stars clearly. He laid a blanket on the ground and he was not surprised how much Felicity knew about the stars. She told him the names of the stars, how they were discovered and other information he did not really need to know but he was so happy to be with her that he just laid there listening to her. Finally, he leaned over to kiss her. He could not help it. This girl was like a drug to him and he did not want a cure. The kisses led to other activities. Oliver knew, in the back of his mind, that he was trying to be the best so Felicity would give up her other partners but he was desperate to have her all to himself. She was too independent l just demand it. Felicity would be determined to show him he could not tell her what to do and that would be a disaster. Right now, she only mentioned Sara and Nyssa but there were plenty of other options and Oliver had no intention of pushing her into them.

“Felicity, let’s go back to your place. I want to be with you and wake up next to you again.”

She looked doubtful but finally agreed. They spent the night together and for the second day in a row, Oliver woke up next to the women he fell in love with. He just needed a plan to show her that she only needed him. He wanted a permanent commitment from her to him. That was his new plan. He would still be the Arrow and the CEO but he would also add husband to Felicity to his list.


	8. Have I the Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a new job; Felicity agrees to be celibate. How does that work out for Oliver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I was in FL with my family and they are all fine. Thank you for asking.

 

 

 

Felicity received a call from Walter asking her to attend the board meeting. She felt this was a good sign but it was hard to tell. Dressing carefully in a nice dress, high heels with her hair down and light makeup, she was ready to see if her dreams of advancement were coming true. When she got to the meeting, Walter was waiting for her outside.

 

“Felicity, you look wonderful. Thea told me about the makeover. I was so pleased you decided to work toward career advancement.” Walter told her warmly. He indicated for her to go in and she sat down next to Walter.

 

The board all sat down and came to order. They went over a few housekeeping rules, coffee was brought in and the meeting started. Walter stood up.

 

“As you all know; we have acquired Star Labs out of Central City. One of the projects for us to go forward and be ready to be competitive is for us to extend our research and development. I proposed a new department to accomplish this at the last meeting and we are now ready to move forward. I would like to introduce, Felicity Smoak, as the VP of R&D. Hiring a staff of new assistants, she can bring Queen Consolidated firmly into the world of technology. Ms. Smoak was recruited by me personally after she graduated at from MIT with a dual master’s degree in computer science and cyber security. Not only did she graduate at age 19 but she was first in her class and graduated summa cum laude.”

 

Felicity was floored. Walter was going to make her a VP of a new department where she would be able to hire and develop it from the ground up? She was equally excited and terrified. She admired Walter Steele more than any person she knew and she did not want to let him down. If she was blessed enough to get this position, she would do everything in her power to make Walter not regret taking a huge chance on her. Making him proud of her would be even better. After reading her resume, her work history with QC and recommendations from department heads she had worked with, the board voted unanimously to make her VP of R&D. She was excused from the meeting with a reminder to go down to human resources so she could have her paperwork filled out and get resumes of possible staff members for her to interview. Thanking the board and giving a special smile to Walter, Felicity walked out.

 

It took her almost two hours in HR. She had to sign a non-disclosure agreement, a non-compete, and many other documents. When she received the official offer and saw the signing bonus and salary, Felicity almost fell over. On top of that, she received stock options, use of the company vehicles (including the jet. OMG) and a credit card which she would receive in about two weeks. Next the stack of resumes for her to look over. When she was done, Carrie from HR, walked her to her new office on the executive floor. Frack, she had her own office. Carrie mentioned they had an assistant for her but it was temporary, unless Ms. Smoak decided to keep him. An assistant?? His name was Gerry and he seemed very official. The first thing he did was ask if she wanted coffee!

Felicity found four people she wanted to interview. Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Ray Palmer. They all work together at Star Labs so it would be an easy transfer if they fit, plus they are all geniuses in their own way. She called and spoke to them all personally asking them if they would be willing to relocate if they were selected and they all agreed to moving to Starling if they were selected. Setting up interviews for the end of the week, Felicity was surprised when she realized it was well past lunch. Gerry came in asking if she wanted him to order lunch and Felicity agreed. She also told him to order for something for him if he had not gotten lunch yet. When lunch arrived, Felicity asked Gerry to come in and eat with her so she could get to know him better. After talking to the soft spoken man, Felicity made the decision to call Carrie and ask for Gerry to be given the job promotion to her assistant permanently. The afternoon went by quickly with Felicity doing research on for the new department. Gerry came in announcing it was past six and did she need him? Thanking him for his help, she bid him a good night. She was startled when her cell beeped.

 

OQ: Where are you?

FS: At the office, why?

OQ: We are waiting for you.

 

Felicity looked at her watch and realized it was past ten at night. She was supposed to be on comms right now. This was going to be an issue she needed to work on for the future but for right now, she just needed to get to the Glades.

 

FS: On my way.

OQ: I will pick you up.

FS: That is not necessary, Oliver.

OQ: It is late and I am right outside.

FS: Okay, I will be down in five minutes.

Felicity was turning off her computers and settling her office when she heard a throat clear. Looking up, she saw Oliver standing there.

 

“Nice office.”

“Yes, I am now VP for R&D. The board approved it today.”

“I know. Walter told me and I read the press announcements.”

“Press announcements?”

 

Felicity quickly looked on her phone and found several sites with the headlines: Queen Consolidated hires MIT genius as Vice President in their new Research and Development department, Blonde beauty to be new VP at QC, Queen Consolidated expanding to research and development announces new VP.

 

“Well, that is unexpected. I am all over the news. Guess it is for a good reason so….”

“Congratulations, Felicity. You deserve it.” Oliver walks over and puts his hands on her arms bringing her closer. He gently kisses her and then asked if she is ready. Felicity smiles and shakes her head.

 

The night was fairly quiet so all the vigilantes were back in the office by midnight. They surprised Felicity with a cake that had “Congratulations Miss VP” on it and they all hugged her telling her how wonderful they thought she was. It was all a little strange to Felicity, who had always been a bit of an outsider. Suddenly she was this VP, friend, lover and boss. A lot changed for her in a short amount of time. She was thankful she found these people who welcomed her in and make her a part of their weird type of family.

When Sara came over and kissed her, Felicity shocked everyone by making an announcement.

 

“I thought about my lifestyle and decided that I needed some changes. Of course, some of them are obvious, like the hair, clothes and job but there are some other changes I am making, too. I am not going to be with anyone sexually right now.”

 

Oliver smirked thinking of how Sara, Nyssa and Tommy would react. Dig just looked around at the shocked faces and laughed to himself, Tommy smiled since he and Felicity were just friends now anyway. Sara and Nyssa looked shocked and immediately turned to Oliver. They both gave him a hard look and mouthed the words, “we will be discussing this later.”  
Oliver just smiled. He was so happy Felicity made this decision. Finally, he would have her attention all to himself without all these distractions. Oliver felt a little giddy.

 

Everyone hugged Felicity and told her again how proud they were of her. Sara and Nyssa went to their room, Dig announced he would be heading out and Tommy also said his goodbyes. Only Oliver and Felicity were left.

 

“You ready to go?”

“Yes.”

 

Felicity was very quiet in the car. Oliver was just thankful for her decision and let her to her thoughts. When they arrived at her townhouse, Felicity opened the door. Oliver followed her to the door but was flabbergasted when she stopped him from going in with her.

 

“Oliver, you heard what I said at the office, right?”

“Yes, I am so glad you are going to stop with other people. I feel so lucky to have this chance with you.”

“Oliver, I said I was not going to be with ANYONE sexually, including you.”

“Including me? I thought you planned on dating me and giving me a chance?”

“I am going to. I stopped seeing Sara and Nyssa, didn’t I? But if you want a real relationship with me, we have to actually date, not just sleep together.”

“I don’t understand.” Oliver was totally confused by this development and needed clarification.

 

“Oliver, I will date you like normal people do. Normal people go out to dinner, movies, concerts and then ease into sex. We did it the opposite way. If you are serious about wanting to be with me, we have to get to know each other. We know each other sexually but not as people. Do you want to have a relationship with me or just sex? Let me know because I can easily let Sara and Nyssa know we are back on….”

“NO. I don’t want you with them or anyone else. I agree. I want a relationship with you. I do want sex but I want a relationship more. We can go slow. Can I stay with you tonight? No sex but I want to hold you and be with you, okay? I promise to behave.”

Okay but we can’t make this a habit. I have work tomorrow and so do you. I can’t go into work with you. It will look bad.”

“I will have Dig pick you up, okay? He has to bring me some clothes anyway.”

 

They got ready for bed and the make out session went no further but Oliver’s willpower was tested when Felicity came out in her sleep shorts and a tee with no bra. He swallowed closing his eyes until he felt his control returning. He pulled her into his arms feeling the calm come over him. Felicity had that effect on him. As much as he desired her, she also had a magic power to make him feel calm and collected when he was in her presence. The only time that calm was broken was when other people were trying to be with her. That was something Oliver would not take. He felt jealousy for the first time in his life when Sara was kissing Felicity. He would take a thousand cold showers if it meant she would be with him, and only him, in the end. Soon, with Felicity’s breathing in sleep and the warmth of her body against his, Oliver feel asleep.

 

Waking up next to Felicity made his day so much better. He slept so well last night and his nightmares were no longer a problem. The calm and peace that he got from being with Felicity was like a miracle drug. He did not need Prozac as long as he had her. He snuggled up to her pulling her closer to him. He tried to control the morning wake up he had being so close to her. She opened her eyes and reached up for him. She kissed him with a passion and Oliver moaned. Like cold water, Felicity jumped out of bed.

 

“I am sorry. I was half asleep.”

 

Trying not to feel hurt at her comment, he just shrugged.

 

“I am not trying to be a tease. I told you no sex and I meant it. I woke up to your handsome face and forgot for one minute. I guess us sleeping together platonically is not such a great idea.”

 

Oliver felt panic rise. Felicity would cut him off from all sleeping with her. He could take that. No matter how hard it was to keep it from turning sexual, having no Felicity in his bed was even a more sobering thought.

 

“No, it is okay. I want to be with you. I am fine with things this way until you are ready. You are not teasing me. You told me the truth and I accept it. I love having you in my arms and it was wonderful waking to your beautiful face.”

“Okay, I need to take a shower and change for work. You better call Dig. I will make coffee when I get out.”

 

Oliver called Dig asking him to stop by his place and bring him a clean suit then he went in to the kitchen making coffee and starting breakfast. Dig would bring his clothes and pick up Felicity. He would come back for Oliver so they would not be arriving together. He knew how much this meant to Felicity. No rumors that she slept her way into this position would be circulated because of his behavior. He needed to make sure he was professional at work so there would be no talk.

He just finished plating the food when Felicity walked out. As sexy as she was with her goth look, Oliver had to admire that new look. She was dressed in a form fitting green dress with gray near the cutouts. Sexy but not slutty. Her heels must have been five inches because she was considerably taller now and her hair was down but curled. She looked beautiful.

 

“You made breakfast? Thank you.”

 

They talked during breakfast and Oliver assured Felicity he understood she wanted to make it on her own with no talk about her and Oliver. She was pleased when he told her Dig would take her to work and then pick him up after. She gave him a quick kiss as the doorbell went off. Dig brought the suit and Oliver went into the bathroom as Felicity went with Dig to Queen Consolidated.

 

Just like yesterday, today was busy for Felicity. She spent the day researching the four people she was interviewing and became even more impressed the more she learned. Barry Allen was a forensic major in college. He was also very good with all types of testing equipment; Cisco Ramon was a computer wiz who knew his way around research. He developed a suit for doctors who needed to be around contaminated patients. Unlike the suits they wore previously, these were light and looked more like a cute costume rather than space aliens. This was very good for children who were frightened when they saw the old suits on the doctors. Ray Palmer was a physicist and genius in the robotics field. Caitlin Snow was a doctor and scientist. This team could be a force to be reckoned with.

 

Felicity worked on making her tablet a satellite system for the one in the office. She recognized she would need to work long hours to get this department up and running but the team still needed her. She could work at her office but have her tablet set up with alerts, cameras and other information to continue to help the team. She could still run comms and provide information but she could use the time she was not needed to work on her new department. It was a great plan that would accomplish exactly what she needed to do. She sent a group text to Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, Dig and Tommy letting them know what she planned. They all agreed but did not seem very happy with the arrangement. Felicity explained it was just temporary until she was able to get the department running smooth and then she would return to the team at their location.

 

One of the inventions that Felicity was looking at acquiring was an intelligent view system, which allows motorists to adjust the rear view mirrors to be able to see blind spots. This was submitted to Star Labs but no action has been taken on it. The second one was a keyboard that would allow the blind to use a tablet. These could be a jump start until the team could come up with some of their own inventions. Feeling very excited, she called Walter’s secretary and asked if Walter had a few minutes to see her. She was told to come over.

Walter greeted her with a smile. Felicity explained all she had been doing and Walter was very impressed. She told Walter the four names she selected for interviews and he agreed with her selection. She also mentioned doing testing on the two devises so they could quickly get products to market. Walter asked her to send a summary of her findings so he could present to the board. Felicity agreed and they parted.

The interviews for the four went so well, Felicity offered the positions to them on the spot. They all agreed and a timetable for the four to move was set up. By next week, Felicity would have part of the team in the lab. Ray and his wife, Anna, needed a little more time to get settled and Cisco asked if he could finish a project that he was almost done with. Barry and Caitlin would be able to move to temporary housing until they could find houses they liked. All the paperwork was completed and Felicity and her team would have their first meeting the end of next week. Ray and Cisco would do a Skype with them since they would still be in Central City.

Felicity worked late every night but continued to monitor the team. There was a new drug on the streets but the team was having trouble getting information on the dealers. Dig managed to get a sample and Felicity did a scope on it to find out the location of the warehouse they used to make it. The team went in and found the equipment and some lesser criminals but the head of the organization was still not found. Even Oliver and Sara beating the ones they found to get them to talk was not working. They had the warehouse shut down and the workers in jail but the head would just start a new batch elsewhere. It did delay the drug manufacturing until they could find more information.

 

Felicity found she really bonded with both Barry and Caitlin. Barry was a nerdy type of guy with a fun sense of humor. He adored Felicity and he did nothing to hide that fact. Felicity found him to be smart but cute. The three of them worked together so well it was like they had done it for years instead of a few weeks. Ray and Cisco would be arriving by the end of the month but Barry, Caitlin and Felicity were already hard at work testing and improving the two devises they were starting with. Now that Barry and Caitlin were there working with Felicity, she found it harder to monitor the team. She kept her earpiece in and her tablet handy but had to leave the room to impart information to the team. It was not as effective as when she was with them but it would have to work for now.

 

The atmosphere in the office was tense at best. Felicity kept them focused and working together as a team, plus she was a light for all of them. The space that was hers was empty and that was causing a tension among the team, especially between Sara, Nyssa and Oliver.

 

“When is Felicity coming back?” Tommy asked.

“Maybe she won’t since Oliver decided to change her for his benefit.” Sara said in an angry voice.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t change her. I love her no matter how she dresses or acts.”

“You told her she had to give up all the rest of the people who love her. Maybe she did not like that idea.” Nyssa told him.

“You mean I asked her to stop sleeping with you, don’t you?”

“She was mine first, Ollie.” Sara yelled.

“Yours? You have Nyssa. What about her?”

“Nyssa loves her, too. It did not come between us. It brought us all closer but you could not handle her being with a girl so you shut her down.”

“No, I don’t want her to be with anyone else, man or woman. I love her and want to be with her. Why is that such a problem for you? She was never yours.”

“She was ours. You could not even get to first base with her but she came to us and gave herself. Maybe Tommy is fine with you taking her away from him but we are not.”

Dig was standing there listening to this. First shocked, then amused but now he is becoming worried.

“Okay, let’s all head out. I think we all need a break and some air.”

“I agree with Dig. Felicity will be back soon. I miss her, too, but this is not the way to handle it.” Tommy backed Dig’s suggestion.

Grabbing up his bow, Oliver headed upstairs without saying anything to the girls. Tommy and Dig said goodnight and followed. Things were becoming too heated to continue that night. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

The next few weeks were not better. Felicity continued to work comms from QC. Sara, Nyssa and Oliver only spoke when it was mission related. The tension in the office/lair was as tight as a string. Felicity was sadly missed and everyone wanted her back.

 

Felicity was thrilled. She had her entire team with her. They were making great progress on the two products and expected to be able to launch in six months plus they were working on some original ideas for the second launch. The team worked late nights and long days. Felicity made sure dinner and lunch were provided but she decided they needed a night out to dinner after all their work. Smiling, she came into the lab and announced dinner was going to be on her and out of the building. The team was reluctant to leave but Felicity insisted. They went to a local Mexican restaurant. Felicity let the team know she would be unable to help that night. She was sitting next to Barry laughing at some crazy thing he said when a shadow fell over the table. Looking up, she saw Oliver and he looked thunderous.

 

“Hi, Oliver. This is my new team for QC. I was treating them to dinner after they worked so hard for the last month for me.”

“Oliver Queen,” he said in his CEO voice but Felicity could see it was his fake smile.

“Barry Allen. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Queen. We love working at your company and Felicity is a fantastic boss.”

“I am sure she is. Felicity, can I speak with you a moment?”

 

Felicity excused herself and as soon as they were out of sight, Oliver pulled her into his arms. He hungrily kissed her and ran his hands down her body. Felicity was swept into the storm of emotions that Oliver brought out in her but soon she was pushing him away.

 

“I miss you. I haven’t seen you for more than five minutes for over a month now. The team misses you. You said we would date and I haven’t been able to even say a word to you since. And who is that guy who was looking at you like you were his sun?”

“That is Barry Allen. He works for me. There is nothing for you to worry about, Oliver. Nothing is going on between him and I.”

“He wants more than work from you, Felicity. I see the way he looks at you.”

“How does he look at me?”

“Like I do and I hate it. You are mine, Felicity. I love you. I want to see you. That kid better not touch you.”

“Oliver, calm down” Felicity reached out and placed her hands on his face. Oliver could feel his angry fading away and being replaced with a calm feeling.

 

“I need to be with you. I want to spend tonight with you. I need you.” Oliver hated that he sounded so needy but he really could not help it. He missed her so much. He did need her.

 

“Okay, come join us and meet the team. You can come home with me after, okay?”

 

Felicity knew Oliver was at the end of his patience. The last thing she needed was for him to go into a jealous So, Barry and fire Barry. He was the CEO and he did have the ability to fire anyone he wanted. Even though, she was sure he would be careful to not upset her, she knew a jealous Oliver was not a rational Oliver. She needed to sooth the waters now.

Oliver told the waiter to bring another chair to the table and he picked up a menu. He made sure his chair was placed between Felicity and Barry. This kid needed to understand that Felicity was his and she was off limits.

 

“So, Barry, did you have a girlfriend?”

“No, Mr. Queen but I am hoping.” Barry looks adoringly at Felicity.

“That is too bad. The right woman is such a blessing. Right, Felicity?” Oliver takes her hand in his.

“Yeah, right.” Felicity does not look convinced but she went along and that is all Oliver requires.

“Oh, I did not realize you and Felicity were together, Mr. Queen.” Barry looks at the hands that were held together.

 

“Felicity wanted to keep it low key. She earned this job and opportunity. No sense having any false rumors going around, right?” Oliver looks around at all the faces as he makes that statement. They all shake their heads in agreement.

 

“Felicity is brilliant. She definitely deserves to have this position.” Ray spoke up eagerly. Oliver knew Ray was married so he was not too concerned about him.

 

Every time that Oliver went to make a comment to Barry Allen or give him a look, Felicity kicked him under the table. The first time, he ignored her but she kicked him hard in the shin with her heels. After that, he played the charming CEO like Felicity wanted. Dinner went fine after that. Felicity thanked the entire team for all their work and told them she would take care of the bill and see them tomorrow. Oliver pulled his card out to pay and surprise, Felicity let him. That was not a good sign. He sighed and signed the bill leaving a generous tip.

 

“Ready to go?”

“Oliver, what is wrong with you? I cannot believe you high jacked my team dinner and then interrogated Barry all night! Barry is my employee, not my lover. Honestly, what is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me? I miss you. I haven’t seen you for a month. I come to get some take out Italian and I find you at dinner with some guy who is falling all over you. You said we would try but I never see you anymore.”

 

Felicity suddenly saw the pain in his eyes. Felicity was soft hearted even with the snarly goth side and she did not want to be the one to cause anyone pain. She was actually looking for love and that is why she went gave herself to people. She had a great capacity for love and she wanted to give it to anyone she felt needed it. Lately, Oliver’s words about being with so many people made her reconsider her choices but she still did not want to hurt him. Oliver kept telling her how much he loved her. Was it true? She read about Oliver before she met him and all the reports talked about a playboy who only cared about himself but that is not the Oliver that Felicity had seen. She saw someone who was kind and loving. In truth, Felicity pushed him away not the other way around.

 

“Oliver, let’s go home.”

 

Oliver nodded. When they reached her townhouse, he sat there sure Felicity would reject him and not let him stay but she looked at him and asked him if he was coming. Oliver raced out of the car, grabbed her hand and went to the door. When Felicity unlocked the door, Oliver pushed her in and followed kissing her soundly.

 

“Felicity, I love you. Marry me.”

“What? Marry you?”

“Yes, marry me. I love you and I want to marry you. I know that is a bad proposal but I do want you. Felicity, will you marry me?”


	9. Press and the dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets her hero; their products are successful; Oliver makes a mistake that could ruin his chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, you are all wonderful. I am starting on my new fic about a fake relationship but plan on finishing it before I post. The conference I mentioned is a true one. I researched it on Google.  
> tumblr and twitter tdgal1 I will put a few snippets up for the new story.

 

 

Felicity looked at him in wonder. Did he just ask her to marry him? Frack, they just started dating, if you could even call it that. A few weeks ago, she was having one night stands – well, not one night, but sex with girls and guys and she just agreed to stop those and try to be more conventional. She really wanted to try this thing with Oliver but marriage? Hell no. Oliver totally confuses her. How did he get that playboy reputation asking someone to marry him after one sort of date? Still, she saw the hurt earlier and she did not want to add to that. So, a nice way to tell him that he is totally insane for even thinking of marrying her? And what did he see in her? Really, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak do not make sense. Even less when she was a goth.

 

“Why do you like me, Oliver?”

 

She could see the look on Oliver’s face. She knew he did not understand why she asked that. He did not know why she would not answer the question but asked him why.

 

“You are beautiful, smart, funny and confident. Any man would like you and do, Felicity. Why are you asking me this question?”

“I wonder why me? We really don’t make any sense. We made less sense when I was goth so I wonder why you want to marry me.”

“I love you. That is why I want to marry you. Why would I try so hard if I didn’t love you? Believe me. Marry me.”

“Oliver, I can’t. We agreed to date so let’s do that first, okay?”

 

Seeing the look on Oliver’s face, she took his hand and led him to the couch. Sitting next to him, she ran her hand down his head and brushed into his hair. Oliver sank into her shutting his eyes while peace flowed over him. Felicity continued to sooth him and he just sat down with his head on her shoulder letting that calm wash over him. Why did he get so upset over losing Felicity when he had girl after girl after him? Because she made him feel this and after the island, he never felt any calm or peace. Everyone wanted something from him, either as Oliver Queen or the Hood. Felicity had no such expectations of him as either one. She just accepted that he was. The desire for her, the saucy comments that made him smile, her brilliant mind that was always three steps ahead of him, her beauty, the way she loved the people in her life unconditionally and her complete and utter contempt at any pickup lines he tried to use on her were something but this was the reason he loved Felicity with all his soul. She was the one who saw threw the masks to the man underneath.

 

“Oliver, can we agree to date and let things fall as they may?”

“Can you agree to date me exclusively? Agree that if you decide to have sex it will be with just me? Please, Felicity.”

“Yes, okay. I agree.”

 

Leaning over Oliver kissed her. She continued to sooth him as they kissed. He pulled her into his lap and just held her and she stayed there and Felicity smiled into the kiss.

 

“Why are you smiling?”

“It is good to see you so happy and calm.”

“You make me happy. You make me feel calm. Will you go to dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes, but I have to stop at the office first. I haven’t seen the team in weeks. We will go there, help patrol and then go, okay? I am going to try to get out of my office by 7.”

 

They stayed that way for a little while until Felicity reminded him they had to work today.

 

When Felicity walked in, the entire team ran over to hug her.

 

“Smoak, so good to see you.” Tommy told her smiling.

“Felicity, you are a sight for sore eyes.” Dig exclaimed.

“Cutie, we missed you so much.” Sara and Nyssa hugged her after Tommy and Dig stepped away.

 

Oliver just stood and watched. Felicity smiled at them all before going over to her computers. The night was not as short as they hoped since there was a pervert who was grabbing women in the glades. Alerts went to the police after they tied the guy up and left him in an alley. Felicity and Oliver finally walked out together for their date.

 

“I can meet you since I have my car.”

“No, I will ride with you and have Dig pick me up in the morning. I can stay, right?”

“Sure. Where are we going?”

“I will drive so I can surprise you, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

An hour later, they arrived at a little bistro on the outskirts of town. During dinner, the conversation remained light. Oliver told Felicity about his family and made her laugh with stories of him and Tommy. Felicity talked about her MIT days and her new team. When they arrived at Felicity’s apartment, Oliver asked her again if it was okay if he stayed with her. Felicity told him she wanted him to stay if they remained platonic.

 

It took all his will power when Felicity came out in a long MIT t-shirt and no pants on. Not a sexy outfit at all but with her long legs peeking out of the bottom of the shirt and her hair down, she looked like a little sexy kitten. Oliver promised to be on his best behavior and he did not want her to shut down their nights together so he just opened his arms and held her against him kissing her gently. Felicity once again ran her hands through his hair until he calmed down and fell asleep.

 

That week was very busy for Felicity. She, once again, had to work late and was not able to see the team. She did keep the comms in and she kept her tablet at her side so she was still able to help but not at the office/basement. She did not see Oliver for five days due to the work load. She also had to go to New York and present the two new products at a tech show. The board approved all the improvements and testing the team had done so now Felicity had to show it to the tech world. Between the PowerPoint she needed to present, the prototypes, the work with her team and the preparation for her presentation and the arrangements for the trip, she was dead tired every single night. She texted with him every day and apologized for not being able to see him but it could not be helped. Tonight, she went home dead on her feet at 2AM. She walked up to the door of her townhouse and found Oliver sitting there.

 

“Oliver, are you okay?”

“Felicity, can I come in?”

“Of course.”

 

He stumbled into the door when she unlocked it. Felicity could see he was exhausted and then she noticed the blood.

 

“Oliver, you are hurt.”

“It’s nothing. Really.”

 

She guided him to the kitchen chair and turned on the light. She could see the blood on his shirt and immediately reached over to take his shirt off. Oliver grimaced when she did and she saw the cut on his side. Going to the bathroom, she gathered first aid supplies, a washcloth that she wet and a towel. Washing off the cut, she disinfected it and bandaged his side. He laid his head down on her chest when she finished.

 

“What happened?”

“One of them got a jump on me and cut me. I got him. It was fine.”

“Oliver, you need to be more careful. You could have been killed.”

“Would it matter to you?”

“What? Of course, it would. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I care about you. Where is this coming from?”

“I miss you. We were going to date and then I haven’t seen you in a week. It was just a rough night. Sorry.”

“I know it has been bad this week. The presentation is coming up soon and things will be better. I promise. Go ahead to the bedroom and get into bed and I will be with you in a minute.”

 

Oliver was happy to spend time with her and going to the bedroom with her sounded perfect to him so he went in, took off his pants and pulled down the comforter. A few minutes later, Felicity came in and put something in his hand.

 

“What is this, Felicity?”

“The key to my place. I don’t want to see you sitting on the stoop any more. Use it whenever you want to come here. This way if I am late, you can come in.”

“You are giving me the key to your house? You trust me enough to give me a key and tell me to come in whenever I want? You are not worried about that?”

“No, I do trust you. I already agreed to be with only you so no worries of you breaking up a date or anything.”

 

Oliver pulled the comforter on her side indicating she should get in. Felicity got in but did not come near him. Oliver opened his arms but she did not move.

 

“Felicity, come over here. What’s going on?”

“You’re hurt. I don’t want to hurt you more.”

“The only way you will hurt me is if you leave me over here cold and alone. I need you here.”

 

Sliding closer, Felicity gently goes into his arms. Bending down she kisses him and Oliver moves her to deepen the kiss. He missed her so much this week. He has been anxious and dark without his light near him. With her touching his hair and head he soon fell asleep.

 

The next two weeks, Felicity was busy getting ready for her trip. Every night, she came home to find Oliver. He usually had something for her to eat and her refrigerator actually had food in it. Oliver started to bring clothes over so he had something to wear for work without waiting for Dig. Felicity had to admit she was getting used to having him around and, as promised, he did not try anything except sleep and cuddle. This Oliver was becoming harder and harder to resist. He was so sweet and considerate. He would rub her feet when she came home from work with her feet swollen from being on them in heels all day. He cooked for her. He was the best boyfriend a girl could ever want. Wait, what? Did she really call Oliver her boyfriend (at least in her mind)? Wow, her boyfriend? She has not even thought of someone like that since Cooper and that was a train wreck. Did she want more with Oliver than just a friend? As soon as this presentation was over, she was going to spend more time with Oliver and see how it goes.

 

Tonight was the last night before Felicity had to leave for New York. She was in the bedroom packing when Oliver arrived. Walking over to her, he started to run his hands down her arms. She slowed down but continued to pack. Moving so he was behind her completely, he pulled her body against his and kissed her neck. Felicity stilled for a moment and then finished putting the last few things into the suitcase. Oliver did not move but continued soft kisses on her neck while holding her in place. It should not have been erotic at all but he could feel the goosebumps and shivers she tried to hide. Continuing the kissing but his hands now rubbing circles on her stomach and hips, he smiled when he heard a soft moan. Oliver was now at a spot under her ear that he knew was a hot spot for her and he suddenly bit softly and then licked it. Felicity turned quickly kissing him passionately. Guiding her to the bedroom, Oliver touched more and more of her. Soon they were naked and crying each other’s name out.

 

“That was unexpected and breaking our rule, Oliver.”

“I didn’t break the rule myself. I did ask you several times if you wanted me to stop.” Oliver reminded her.

“Okay, true enough. What brought this on?”

“You are leaving tomorrow and will be gone for two weeks. I should come with you. I could say I want to see this from an executive point of view. Yes, that makes sense. I will call my EA and make the arrangements.”

“Not so fast, buddy. How would it look if you took two weeks off from your meetings and such to come with me? No, that won’t look good. Plus, what about the team? No, you need to stay here. I will miss you, too.”

“Fine but that is what brought this on. I wanted to hold you and be with you before you go. Are you going alone?” Oliver suddenly remembered she has a man who made it clear he wanted her. He could feel jealousy boiling up thinking of Barry Allen.

“No, my team will be with me. I am so excited. This is all I have worked so hard to accomplish. When this is presented and the tech world grabs hold of it, our division will be cutting edge. QC will be top dog and our division will be one of the reasons. I bet you did not expect to have a girlfriend who also brought your stock up, huh?”

 

Oliver’s heart grew several sizes. Felicity called herself his girlfriend. After everything, she was finally his.

 

“I knew how smart my girlfriend was. Also, beautiful” he kisses her, “sexy” kissing her neck, “accomplished” a deeper kiss “driven” and he did not get to say anything else as they went on for round two.

 

The team arrived at their hotel and decided to go to the conference room to see the layout for the presentation next week. New York was amazing but Felicity felt out of place with all the sophisticated people she met so far. The room was set up perfectly with a top of the line system, chairs, a podium, and all the extras for a successful meeting. Tomorrow she had lunch scheduled with several marketing experts in the tech industry. Queen Consolidated has plenty of marketing people but Walter wanted to get some insight from professionals in this arena. Saturday, she was a speaker at The Technological Frontiers of New Consumer Marketing in New York. How Walter arranged that she had no idea but she was super nervous about it. Top people in her industry would be speaking and she was to be among them! Then next week, the actual product announcements would be presented in a press conference which Walter would be present for. The team was flying high and they all deserved it. Hard work, long hours and major idea flow resulted in this fantastic opportunity. This was not a gift. Her team worked hard for this and she planned to make sure she recognized them at the unveiling.

 

After viewing the room where the presentation to the tech world and then press conference would be held, the team all went to their rooms to freshen up. Tonight, Felicity planned on taking them out on the town to dinner and a Broadway play. The team deserved a big night after all they did for her. She was looking forward to spending time with them and giving them a reward. Felicity admitted she missed Oliver. As she dressed in her tea length gown for dinner and the show, she could not help thinking how Oliver would react to this dress. The dress was modest but still fit her like a glove with a back that went lower than a normal dress and a modest front that still showed her assets off to the fullest. Oliver would get that look on his face and tell her how beautiful she looked. She had nobody but herself to blame for being without him. He wanted to come but she understood business enough to realize how it would look for both. This launch would be a great boost to QC and Oliver. Keeping it professional was best for both while in NY but that did not stop her from thinking of how wonderful it would be if he was in this room with her right now. A knock at the door stopped her wandering mind. She knew the team was waiting.

 

During dinner, she received a text from Oliver. She took a picture of the dinner, another of the team and another of her glass of red wine and sent them to him. His reply was so Oliver. He told her he would take her to all the fancy dinners she wanted when she returned, he would build her a wine cellar once they were married (no, he hadn’t given up on that idea) and to make sure Allen knew she had a boyfriend. Dinner and the show were a huge success and the team thanked her for showing them such a great night and they all went to their rooms. As she was undressing, her phone rang with a Facetime from Oliver. She answered the phone and heard a moan from Oliver as she dropped her dress off and spun to hang it back up.

 

“You are killing me right now.”

“Really? You look fine to me.” Felicity told him cheekily.

“I am thousands of miles away and you answer the phone in sexy underwear. I think I will jump on the jet and fly out.”

“No, you won’t. You will stay in Starling being CEO and the hood. I will be in NY making your company famous. That is what will actually happen.” Smiling into the phone, Felicity replies.

“We are taking a week off when you return. We will spend the ENTIRE time in bed with me doing all the things I am thinking of right now to you. Did you remind Allen you have a mean boyfriend?” he winks at her.

“No, I told him I have a boyfriend who shares.”

“What?” Oliver jumps up grabbing his suitcase.

 

Felicity sees his face and breaks out laughing. Oliver scowls at her reaction.

 

“Calm yourself. I did not tell him that. I just mentioned you many times tonight so he realizes you and I are together.”

“Not funny, Felicity. You are mine and I will NOT share.”

“Okay, caveman. I know. How are things? Is the team doing fine? How is Tommy? Club going well? How does Lyla feel? Sara and Nyssa okay?”

“Things are fine. Team is fine, Tommy, Lyla, Sara, Nyssa and Dig are all fine. I am miserable without you. What is your agenda?”

 

They spent the next 20 minutes talking about the schedule, the launch, Felicity speaking and the other things related to the trip. Oliver also told her a few funny stories about the bar and Tommy. When Felicity yawned, Oliver told her he loved her and she needed to go to bed.

 

The next few days flew by. Lunch with the marketing people was insightful. Several ideas that QC had not mentioned were added to the marketing plan for the new products. Saturday was a big success. Felicity was a killer speaker and she was given a standing ovation after she spoke. Many of her tech idols came up to her and congratulated her on her speech. She was invited to several other forums to speak and asked to lunch, dinner and drinks. Her dreams were all coming true one by one. She had drinks with several tech giants that night but did insist her team be included. Meeting Tim Cook at the event was the highlight of her entire life. He stopped by for a few minutes to induce himself and congratulate her. TIM COOK! She not only met him but he told her what a great addition to the speakers she was.

Ray took a picture of her and Tim talking and she texted it to Oliver with this heading: TIM COOK OMG. Oliver sent back a thumbs up with the heading: Wasn’t he lucky to meet you?

Felicity laughed. Tim Cook lucky to meet her? Uh, no, she was the super lucky one but Oliver’s text made her smile. A few more days of meetings and she would present. The team was stoked and so was she. Meeting her tech idols was something Felicity did not think would ever happen. She was thankful to Walter for giving her this chance, Thea and Tommy for her makeover that allowed her to have this position and her team who worked so hard for her.

 

The next few days flew by. She was dressed in her power suit ready to go to the conference room. She went over her PowerPoint once more and walked downstairs. The press manager came up to announce her but instead he said there was a surprise for everyone. Walter and Oliver walked out. Announcing that the CEO and CFO of Queen Consolidated were there to announce their VP of R&D and new products. Oliver stepped up to the podium.

 

“I am proud to announce an addition to our company that we needed desperately. Queen Consolidated has been a leader in many areas but we sadly lacked in our research and development of tech. We recently announced a new R&D department and a new VP to lead it. Ms. Felicity Smoak has been a valuable asset to our company. Graduating with two masters’ degrees from MIT at age 19, Ms. Smoak was the perfect choice to lead our new department. Without further ado, I present Felicity Smoak.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen and Mr. Steele. I would like to introduce my team who were instrumental in this launch. Mr. Ray Palmer, Mr. Barry Allen, Ms. Caitlin Snow and Mr. Cisco Ramon.”

 

The team walked out and the presentation began. Felicity’s PowerPoint was fabulous and the products went over so well. After the products were presented and accepted with a standing ovation, the press was let in. Oliver, Walter and Felicity were all at the podium giving the information on the products and answering questions. Then the press questions took a turn.

 

“Mr. Queen, is it true you have been seeing Laurel Lance again?”

 

Felicity felt like someone punched her in the throat. She needed to get control of her emotions quickly. She felt someone rubbing her back and realized Barry was trying to keep her calm. The rest of the team were subtly giving her encouragement and Felicity was thankful and able to school her features into a blank look.

 

“No, that is not true.”

“Didn’t you have dinner with her two nights ago in Starling?”

“I had dinner with a friend, not a date. Any more questions on the products or the new department?”

“Mr. Queen, you were spotted holding Laurel Lance’s hand at this dinner. Do you do that with a 'friend'?”

 

Oliver could feel Felicity becoming stiffer and stiffer as these questions were asked. He planned on telling her about the dinner tonight but instead she is learning in the worst possible way possible. It was totally innocent but the press twisted it to look like he was having a romantic dinner with Laurel. He needed to fix this but he also had to keep his head. Screaming and cursing the press did not work. He knew this from previous experience.

 

“Yes, I do. Laurel and I are friends. She contacted me when she came into town and asked me to get together as friends. I agreed. No story here, folks.”

“Mr. Queen, are you planning on getting back with Ms. Lance? You two have a history.”

“No. Ms. Lance and I are just friends. I am interested in someone else.”

“Who is the ‘someone else’?”

“I would like to respect her privacy and mine.”

“Thank you all for coming. No more questions now.” The press manager announced. They all walked off the stage.

 

The team surrounded Felicity and Barry put his arm around her. Oliver tried to get to her but she quickly walked off making it clear she was upset. Oliver watched as the group got into the elevators and the door closed. He felt a hand on his hand and his back. He looked at Walter and Dig and gave a nod as he walked to the elevator to go get this mess fixed with Felicity.


	10. A little about Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity talks to Sara, Oliver tries to explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is so short. It is a short chapter about Felicity and the reason she acted like she did. The next one will be much longer.

 

 

Felicity was upset. Oliver had the nerve to ask her to be exclusive but he was running around with his ex-girlfriend, Laurel Lance. Felicity knew all about Oliver and Laurel. She had been on her computer for the past hour getting all the information on the situation. Barry was nice enough to let her do research in his room because she knew Oliver would immediately hightail it to hers with some bs story he was no doubt thinking up on his way. Wow, how stupid was she? She knew people left but she still fell for all that stuff that Oliver gave her. Her father left when she was only 7, then Cooper told her lies, cheated on her and then stole her research and left. That is what men did – they left. Felicity knows this and that is why she stuck to sex only. At least that was just your body with some pleasure thrown in but now her heart was going to be broken. Why did she believe Oliver when he told her he loved her? Laurel Lance was, and probably is, the love of his life. Felicity Smoak, the goth, was a challenge. Maybe he and his other friends made bets that he could not get her to fall in love with him. God, she was so stupid. How could she fall for the very trick she avoided all this time? Okay, she would have to talk to Oliver eventually. He was her boss so she would just be cool and go back to her uninterested attitude. She took care of herself her entire life and she would be just fine. She thanked Barry for letting her do her research, told him she would see him for dinner and walked out into the hall, right into Oliver!

 

Oliver went to Felicity’s room but, naturally, she was not there. He asked her team, one at a time, if they saw her but they all said nothing. They would not confirm or deny that they knew where she was. He was sure Felicity was angry with him but he just needed to explain to her and things would go back to the way they were. He could not lose Felicity, especially over something stupid like this. The past hour he has been pacing up and down the hall where Felicity and her team were staying. It was a sure bet that she was inside one of those rooms. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him it was most likely Allens. Barry Allen was obviously half in love with Felicity and would do anything for her. Oliver could see that right away. He would gladly shield her from Oliver if she asked him. Hell, he would volunteer to do it without her saying one word. The door to Allen’s room opened and who walked out but Felicity. Not looking where she was going, she ran right into his chest. His arms went around her to keep her from falling. Being honest with himself, he would have taken any opportunity to have her back in his arms so this was a gift horse he would not look in the mouth. Felicity pushed back against him and started to walk back to her room. Oliver followed.

“We need to talk.”

“Yeah,no. I heard enough already.”

“Felicity, it is not what the press made out. I was planning on telling you about the dinner with Laurel. It was completely innocent.”

“Do what you want, Oliver. We are not married, engaged and I am not your mother.”

“Felicity, can we please go somewhere private and talk? I don’t want to discuss this in the hall where anyone could overhear.”

“Fine, come in.” Felicity used her key to open her room door. Going to sit on the chair, she indicated for Oliver to sit down. “What do you want to say?”

“Laurel is an old friend of mine. She called and asked me to have dinner with her. I went to see an old friend. That was all.”

“You hold hands with old friends? Laurel is an old friend, huh? Didn’t you have a long term relationship with her? Didn’t you keep her picture with you the entire time you were on the island? That is the same Laurel Lance, isn’t it?”

 

"That was a long time ago. We have been just friends for awhile now. I don’t love her. I love you.”

“Oliver, we need to stop kidding ourselves. We don't belong and we would never work out. Laurel is exactly the type of woman for you. She grew up in that lifestyle and she understands all the different forks and things that I do not know, nor care to learn. This was a mistake.”

“What do you mean? What was mistake? IF you mean the press with Laurel and I, you are right. I don’t care about forks and lifestyles. You fit in perfectly with me and mine.”

“This” Felicity indicates her and Oliver, “was a mistake. I am a free spirit and you obviously still love Laurel so we should just admit the mistake and move on.”

“Felicity, we are not a mistake. I do not love Laurel. What is going on with you?”

“Oliver, it was a mistake. I need to get ready for the dinner tonight. I guess I will see you there?”

“Felicity, we are NOT a mistake. Please stop saying that. I should have talked to you about the dinner, and I planned to, before the press conference. Laurel is my past. Please believe me.”

“It is okay. No problem. I need to get ready now. You have a room here, right?”

Oliver could see Felicity was upset so he decided to let it go for now. He was not going to lose Felicity because of a dinner and the press.

“I will come by to pick you up at 7” before she could argue, Oliver walked out of the room toward his room.

 

Felicity spent the next few hours berating herself for the mess she found herself in. She decided to call Sara and Nyssa to talk.

“Cutie, how did the presentation go? I bet you knocked their socks off.”

“It went perfect. Sara, what do you know about Oliver and Laurel?”

“They used to date in high school. Oliver cheated on her and she kept taking him back. It was a mess. Why?”

“Did you see the news? At the press conference, they asked Oliver if he was back with Laurel. He had dinner with her while I was in NY.”

“That bitch. Ollie knows better. Are you okay?”

“I made a mistake, Sara. I should never have started to have feelings for him. I should have stayed the way I was. It was awful standing there hearing that.”

“Did you talk to him? What did he say?”

“Yes, he said they are friends and he was going to tell me but why was he with his ex when I was out of town? It feels like being back at college and finding Coop with another woman right before I found out he stole my work. I can’t go through that again. I won’t.”

“I am so sorry. Laurel is screwed up. That is the last thing Ollie needs. The last thing you need. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I want to believe him but it is hard when he lied to me. He could have called me to tell me about this. He is the one who wanted exclusive, not me. I can’t do this again. I miss you guys. I will see you when I get back. I should get ready for this dinner. I wish I could skip but I can’t.”

 

Felicity forced herself to get her red gown on, fix her hair and makeup and put on her shoes and jewelry. She had to go to this no matter what. For a minute she thought about running to Barry’s door and avoiding Oliver but she did not want to make a scene at this important dinner so she just sat down and waited. By the time Oliver arrived, she had put all her feelings back into the box and was cool when she opened the door.

“You look stunning.”

“Thank you. We should go.” Felicity said in a monotone voice.

“Felicity, I love you. I am sorry. Laurel means nothing to me. Please…”

“We need to go.” Felicity walked out of the room at the same time Barry did.

“Wow, you look amazing.” Ray, Cisco and Caitlin all agreed.

 

Smiling Felicity thanked them and began a conversation with Barry about some tv show Oliver never heard of. He did not know if he was angrier that Barry Allen was all over his girl or upset that Felicity was treating him like she did when she first met him. Actually, worse than that. At least she was snappy to him then but now she was treating him with indifference. Why was she taking this Laurel thing so badly? Yes, he should have called her to tell her about it but Felicity was never the jealous or possessive one. That was him. Honestly, he thought she would just shrug it off. There was nothing to do about it now but when this dinner was over, he was going to talk to her.

 

Dinner was strained but only Oliver and Felicity noticed. Allen was all over her during dinner which made Oliver’s blood boil but the rest of the party thought all was great. Dinner was finally over and Ray came over to Oliver. He started asking him questions that Oliver had no time for but could not be rude so he did his best. By the time he was done with Ray, Felicity already left the table. He walked up to her room to talk to her but he got a shock – she was gone.

 

 

.


	11. Trouble becomes her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Felicity forgive Oliver for his lie?

 

Oliver went to Felicity’s room but his knocking was never answered. When he pushed on the door, it opened. Going inside, he discovered why it was not answered. Felicity and all her things were gone. He went to the rooms of all her team and the same thing happened. Walking downstairs to the desk, he asked the clerk about Ms. Smoak, hoping she just changed rooms but was told Ms. Smoak and her group checked out. He asked if the clerk knew where they went and he said they mentioned getting a cab for the airport. Oliver stood for a minute thinking. What if Felicity did not forgive him? His life before Felicity was cold and lonely, with her he felt love, calm, peace, and joy. Before he slept one hour or so a night before the nightmares took over but sleeping in the same bed with her in his arms running her fingers through his hair, he could sleep through the night in peace. With her, he felt a real connection when they made love before it was just sex to get the edge off. He could go on and on but the desk clerk was looking at him in confusion so he just walked away. Reaching Walter’s room, he knocked. Walter took one look at him and opened the door. He needed to talk to someone and Walter has always been so good to his family. It was time to open up and let someone know the truth. Oliver screwed up again.

 

 

Felicity walked into Verdant and headed to the bar. She planned on getting drunk and picking up someone to take home. She was hurting so bad and she just needed to go back to the same mindless way she kept it away before. No, it would not be the soul-shattering love making she had with Oliver but her heart would be protected. She was on her fourth shot with several guys surrounding her when Tommy walked over. He shoved his way through the crowd reaching Felicity.

“Smoak, what is going on here?”

“Move along, buddy. We were here first and we have first dibs.”

“Take a hike now. There are no first dibs going on here so get going.”

“No way. We saw her first.” One guy, who was obviously too drunk to think, told Tommy.

 

With a few gestures, the bar area around Felicity was cleared. His staff was very effective at getting rid of people who were causing issues. Felicity hardly even noticed them gone. She told the bartender she needed another shot and Tommy indicated that she was done.

 

“Tommy, don’t be like that. I need another drink. And what happened to my posse of guys that I was going to take home with me?”

“Felicity, you do not need another drink and I am not letting you go home with any of those losers. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I see. You got rid of those guys so I could go home with you. You want another shot, huh? That can be arranged.” She threw herself into Tommy’s arms and he caught her.

“Okay, pretty girl, let’s go.”

 

When they arrive at Tommy’s penthouse, Felicity tries to kiss him but Tommy moves so she kisses his cheek instead. When she tried to touch him, he let her but did not let it go too far.

 

“Let’s sit and talk, Smoak.”

“I don’t want to talk. I want to feel good and I know you can make me feel really good. Don’t you remember how good it was?”

“I do remember and that is why you need to sit down so we can talk. You are not yourself and you need a friend.”

“I don’t want to talk. I will go back to Verdant and find someone else. I heard enough talk and most of it are lies.”

“Tommy, he lied to me. He asked me to be with just him and I was. I let him in and he did what they all do – he lied and cheated. Now, it just hurts and I can’t stop the hurt. Please make it go away.” Felicity laid her head down on Tommy and started crying.

“What happened? What did Oliver do? I know he loves you. I find it hard to believe he cheated on you.” Tommy held her and let her cry it out.

“Didn’t you see the press conference?”

“No, I missed it and figured you would share it with me when you returned. I know you did great in NY.”

Felicity reached for her phone. Thumbing through some sites, she opened one and handed Tommy her phone. Tommy smiled at the great questions about Felicity and her team but stilled when he heard that question. Ollie, no. Not her again. What were you thinking?

“Did you talk to him? I am sure it was harmless.” Tommy was not sure about that but Felicity was in enough pain and he was not going to add his doubt to her own.

“That is what he said. He said she is just a friend. That he loves me, blah, blah, blah.but I went online and read all about it. Oliver and Laurel, the perfect couple, soulmates, lovers for time. I can’t compete with that. I don’t want to. Please, Tommy. I really need you.”

“Listen, you don’t need mindless sex. That was a mask you wore before and you no longer need to do that. You have friends. You obviously love Oliver and I know he loves you. You can work this out. You can stay her tonight or for as long as you need to but no more going backward, okay?”

“Tommy, it hurts. This is why I didn’t want this to begin with. It hurts too much. My dad and Cooper now Oliver. I can’t do it. I just can’t.”

“I know, sweetheart but that really won’t help. Take it from someone who did it for years, it is a temporary fix. I am here for you.”

“You know her, don’t you? You were with them when they dated, right?”

“Yes and yes.”

“Tell me. He loves her. They were together for years per the net. They kept getting back together over and over. It said he cheated on her and she kept taking him back. See, they belong together. I know nothing about your world, Tommy. I don’t belong. She does.”

“Felicity, first Oliver loves you, just you. Oliver and Laurel were toxic together. You are a genius. Why would he keep cheating on her if she was his soulmate, his perfect fit? He has not been with anyone since right after he met you. You do belong. Laurel is not for him. Believe me. Laurel is not nice at all. She probably tricked him into dinner with some sob story. Laurel is very sly that way.”

 

When Tommy looked down he saw Felicity was half asleep. He untangled himself, lifted her up and carried her into bed. Placing her under the covers, he gently put her down and kissed her forehead. As he was getting ready to leave, she grabbed his hand.

 

“Don’t go. Please stay with me.”

“Felicity..”

“Not like that. Just stay with me. I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Tommy climbed into bed holding her until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was out, he climbed out and grabbed his phone.

 

TM: Felicity is fine.

OQ: Is she there with you?

TM: She is in my bed right now.

OQ: TOMMY.

TM: Come on. Give me some credit. She is sleeping off a drunk cry and that is all.

OQ: I will be there in a bit.

TM: NO. She needs time and I need an explanation. What were you thinking? Laurel?

OQ: Okay, meet me and I will explain.

TM: At the bar in the hotel down the street. I can’t be gone for too long. I don’t want her to wake up alone.

OQ: Okay, 20 minutes.

 

Tommy went to check on Felicity and make sure she was fine. He needed to go talk to his friend about his other friend. He only hoped he could help them both.

 

Oliver was sitting at the bar when Tommy arrived. He took the drinks he ordered and followed Tommy to a table far away from the crowd. They both took a sip of the scotch before they said anything.

“Ollie, what were you doing with Laurel? I thought you loved Felicity? Are you going back with that witch?”

“No, I am not going back with her. I do love Felicity. I can’t go back to the way things were before. I need her, Tommy. I am a better man when I am with her. Laurel called me asking to meet. She told me she met someone and just had to see me to make sure she was over me. I felt guilty. I moved on and did not even think of her at all. I agreed to go to dinner with her. I was stupid. I should have told Felicity but I did not want to lose her. I should have trusted her. I should have said no. I should have gone to NY earlier. Laurel told me she still loved me and grabbed my hand. I felt bad that I had no feelings for her at all. I told her I found someone else but she kept telling me how we belonged together. I finally left but it was too late. Someone saw us and told the press.”

“Ollie, you have to stop punishing yourself and letting her manipulate you. She let you do all those things. She was not innocent. She wanted to be a Queen with all that goes with it. Felicity loves you, not your name or your money. You need to fix this. You really hurt Felicity bad. She does not think she is good enough for you.”

“What? Felicity is too good for me. Plus, this does not sound like Felicity. She is iron.”

“Ollie, that is the front she puts up. Felicity has been hurt a lot so she decided she was not going to give anyone else a chance. She did the goth, the sex kitten, drinking, etc. to keep her heart safe. You tore all that down and she is vulnerable now. She feels betrayed. You are going to have to work to get her trust back. Her father left her when she was only 7 and then the only other person she let it cheated on her and stole her invention then left. Why didn’t you try to learn more about her instead of assuming she was nothing but a party girl. She is putting up her hardest front now so you have your work cut out for you. Just saying you are sorry is not going to be enough. She knows the history with you and Laurel. Between that and her insecurity about being left, she is sure you will choose Laurel. What are you going to do? Tonight, I found her at the bar drinking shots with a bunch of men around her. She was going back to her first defense but I stopped her. She tried to get me to have sex with her, too. Of course, I didn’t. She needs friends, not lovers.”

“Thank you, Tommy. I am glad she has you as a friend. I did not know about her father. I should have found this out. I am not going back to Laurel. I don’t feel anything for her now. I don’t think I ever did.”

“I have to get back. I don’t want her to be alone. I will keep you in the loop but let me try to talk her into seeing you. Right now she wants nothing to do with you. I know that is the hurt talking. Gotta go.”

 

Oliver hugs Tommy and watches him leave. He can’t be with Felicity but he can feel her and smell her by going back to her place. She is with Tommy so it will be empty. He can’t believe how much he misses her and it is only been a little more than a week. This was not how he planned on this reunion going. He thought he would be in the room with Felicity tonight kissing her and letting her love flow through his weary soul but instead he messed up. Just as he gets to her apartment, his phone rang. Looking down he sees it is Thea. As soon as he picks up before he can speak, Thea starts.

“Ollie, when will you learn? Laurel says jump and you say how high. Her interviews are awful.”

“What? What interviews? With who?”

“Turn on Entertainment Tonight and TMZ. Laurel is all over the place. I don’t understand you. I thought you finally grew up and found a girl who would help you change but the minute Laurel calls you run.”

 

Oliver walked over to the tv and put on TMZ. He listens to Harvey and his band talk about Kim and then he hears his name.

“Oliver Queen is back.”

“Our favorite playboy has been quiet for the past few years. What is new with him?’

“We found out he has a new mystery woman but he is still the cheater he always was. He was caught with his old paramour, Laurel Lance.”

“Laurel Lance? I thought they were done but then again, on and off. Mystery woman must be hiding now that she found out about the real Ollie.”

Laughter and a few more snide comments.

“I have a comment from Laurel.”

A video of Laurel walking into a restaurant plays with questions being asked. She responds with a smile and a “Ollie and I are soulmates.”

What the hell? Soulmates? Why didn’t he listen to his sister, his friends and his common sense? Laurel really is a gold digger. This will really upset Felicity. As hard as it was already to get her back this was the worst. Laurel giving interviews stating she is his soulmate.

 

“Ollie? OLLIE?”

 

He forgot about his sister while he was seeing his life go down the drain.

 

“Sorry, Speedy. I was watching TMZ. What they are stating is not true. Laurel called me and I felt guilt so I agreed. I told her about Felicity after she started telling me she was still in love with me and all that nonsense. Then I left.”

“Does Felicity know? What did she say?”

“I don’t think she has seen this yet but she knows about the dinner. She did not take it well. She is with Tommy right now. He is taking care of her.”

“You screwed up but I am still here for you. I will call Felicity tomorrow after she has a good night sleep.”

 

Oliver thanks her and they hang up. Oliver falls into bed holding Felicity’s pillow to his nose. He feels a calm come over him. Not the calm he feels when she is in his arms but the pillow does calm him down. Whatever it takes, he will win Felicity back.

 

Felicity slowly wakes up trying to figure out where she is. Her head is pounding and she feels warmth next to her. Oh, no, what did she do last night? She went back to her old ways and went home with someone. She needs to open her eyes so she can face the music. Before she does, she hears a voice she knows well.

 

“Aspirin and water near the bed, sunshine.” Tommy. Oh, god, she slept with Tommy. Opening her eyes, she sees him standing up next to the bed. She takes a quick look under the covers and is relieved when she sees her clothes on.

 

“You wonder if you got another taste of Tommy, huh? No, I found you at the bar, got rid of those men and took you home. You talked and cried and I put you to bed. I did stay with you but as a friend. Take the aspirin, take a shower, and come to the kitchen. I made coffee and I have some food for you.”

“Thank you, Tommy. You are a true friend. I am so sorry I invaded your bed. I don’t have any clean clothes with me.”

“Thea has some things here. Sometimes she comes over to talk so she keeps some items. I am sure she will be happy for you to use them. She is worried about you. She is on her way over so go shower.”

 

Tommy got out the fruit to go with the bagels that Thea was bringing. He was still not sure that Felicity was ready for Thea but Thea gave him no choice. She was coming to see Felicity and Thea was a force so he could not tell her no. Maybe Thea would be good for Felicity but he wanted to talk to Thea first so he told her as much as possible on the phone so she would understand where Felicity’s head was. The doorbell rang just as Felicity came out dressed in Thea’s clothes. Thea immediately went over and started to hug Felicity. Felicity hugged her back thankful that Thea was not mad at her because she was sure Oliver already told her about the breakup.

 

“I brought bagels. We will have coffee, bagels, and fruit and you can tell me how you are.”

 

Thea’s genuine friendship brought tears to Felicity. Really, crying again? She was turning into one of those drama queen girls she hated growing up. She was Felicity Smoak and the Smoak women are strong. She took a deep breath and sat down. She could do this. Alerts on her tablet brought her out of her fog. She pulled up the alerts and heard Laurel Lance telling several sites that Oliver was her soulmate and they were working to repair their relationship. Great. Now she had this to add to her pain. Nope, not going to happen. She saw the looks that Tommy and Thea were sharing. Pity along with everything else.

 

“I need to get to my place so I can get ready to go to work. I have a lot of things to take care of with the new launch and all.” Felicity said in what she hoped was a neutral voice.

“Felicity, it is Saturday. You don’t work Saturdays. Let’s have breakfast and talk.” Thea tells her.

“Thea, it may be Saturday but I still have lots to do. I will have breakfast with you but then I have to go.”

“Don’t pay attention to all that press nonsense. Laurel is just causing trouble and trying to get Ollie back. She knows he is not interested in her anymore. She is pathetic.”

“Oliver and I were not the right fit. I am happy for him and Laurel. I wish them the best. I am busy with the new department and will have little time anyway.” With that, she said he goodbyes and left.

 

After she left, Thea looked over at Tommy and saw the same thing on his face that she felt. Felicity was going to bury herself so deep so she would not be hurt again. Ollie messed up big and he knew that. Laurel was a demon who she thought she would never have to deal with again. How wrong she was.

 

“That could have gone better.”

“She is really hurt. Laurel doing these interviews is not helping at all. Do you think Ollie learned his lesson?”

“I met with him last night and he really loves Felicity. I believe he will do anything to make things right. I hope he can.”

“Yes, I hope so. They love each other but Felicity is insecure right now and Laurel being all over is not helping at all.”

 

Felicity had her emotions under control. She was thankful to Tommy again for his intervention last night. That would have been a disaster and she would have felt horrible about that decision. Now, she can just keep her emotions under control and concentrate on working. Opening the door, she stills. Oliver is sitting on her couch. Now she needs to place that armor around her heart and not let his charm take over. She walked in with determination. Oliver looked up at her but she ignored him to go get dressed for work. She was hoping that when she was done, he would be gone. Of course, that hope was not realized. She walked out in her dress and heels ready for work.

“You can leave your key on the table when you leave.” Walking toward the front door, she threw the comment over her shoulder. Oliver was quick. He was standing in front of the door before she could leave. “Please move out of my way. I need to get to work.”

“We need to talk. I was going to give you a few days but since we are both here it is time.”

“Nothing left to say. I heard your soulmates interviews already and that was enough for me for one day.”

“Laurel is not my soulmate or my anything. She called me and I felt guilty about all the cheating I did on her so I agreed to meet her. I told her I love someone else – you. As soon as she started with her love proclamations, I left. I got on a jet the next day so I could see the person who I do feel is my soulmate – you. I can’t lose you. I cannot lose you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I would not understand? I just don’t think you know me at all.”

“I was wrong. I should have called you right away but I did not want to distract you with things that were not important. You were doing something that we needed and you are remarkable. I need you at QC, as the Hood and as me. Don’t leave me. I will do anything.”

He could not help himself. He had to feel her against him. He was starting to feel like he could not breathe like he was drowning like he was losing it and she was the only thing he wanted. He was surprised when she did not push him away. Not only did she let him hold her but she put her arms around him. The calm and peace started to seep into his bones. He could catch his breath again. Running his hand up her back he pressed her closer to him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and he just melted. Kissing the top of her head, he just stood there soaking it all in.

“What about her, Oliver?”

“I will never see her again. I promise. I will not risk losing you again. She will go away eventually.”

“I need a little time. You are being hounded by the press. I am surprised they are not outside. I don’t want to be involved with this circus. If we are seen together anywhere but work, they will be all over both of us.”

“We could announce our relationship. I already told them I had someone but did not mention who.”

“No. You may be used to this but I am not. I don’t want to be a joke on TMZ. Maybe after this all blows over but not now for sure.”

“Can I stay here by you? I know I have no right to ask but I need you. I will make sure nobody sees me. I will go in and out the back way in a disguise and use my bike.”

“Okay but I still need time. I must learn to trust you again and that is not going to be easy. You know I stayed with Tommy the other night.”

“I know. I am glad you had him. He is a great friend.”

“Yes, he is. He saved me from myself that night. I have to go to work now. I can pick up take out for dinner.”

“No, I bought food. I will cook dinner. Just text me when you are on your way.”

 

Oliver was so happy that Felicity was going to let them work things out. She was even letting him stay and he hoped he could talk his way into staying with her tonight, even platonically. Being with her made him feel so much better. His phone rang. It was Laurel. Should he take it and tell her that she needed to leave him alone or just ignore her? He decided to send it to voice mail and sent a text to Thea.

OQ: Laurel is calling. Should I talk to her or ignore her?

TQ: DO NOT TALK TO HER. She will feed more stuff to the press. Ignore her. Besides, she may talk you into seeing her again. Did you talk to Felicity?

OQ: Yes, she is giving me another chance. I am not going to do anything to mess it up.

TQ: Then ignore Laurel’s call and tell Felicity she is calling you so she does not hear that on the news.

OQ: Good plan. Thank you.

TQ: Just glad you finally realized you need to ask for advice. Taking a call from Laurel is nuclear. Don’t do it.

 

Oliver spent the rest of the day clearing emails, cleaning up and just chilling. He had a great dinner planned. He called Tommy.

 

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Depends. I am not covering for you to see Laurel.”

“No, Tommy. Felicity is giving me another chance but I must earn it. I know this is a trial for me. I am making a great dinner but can you run over one of the best red wines to her place? The paps are looking for another story so I am sort of hiding out for a day or so.”

“For this? Absolutely. So glad she is trying. She does love you but don’t let Laurel get between you. This is the first time I have seen Felicity cry. It was heartbreaking.”

Tommy brought over the wine and stayed to talk to Oliver. That was a plus for the afternoon and soon it was time for him to make dinner. Laurel called 12 more times. She left a few voice messages but they were the same message – I want you back. Nope, not going to happen. He asked Thea to contact Laurel and tell her to stop calling and to stop giving interviews.

 

Thea Queen got her brother’s call and was so happy to help. She decided to go see Laurel instead of calling her. She was staying at her father’s house and Thea knew Quentin was at work. She knocked on the door and Laurel answered.

 

“Thea, come in.”

“No, I am here to deliver a message. Stay away from Ollie. Stop calling him. Stop giving interviews before I put an order against you. Ollie does not want you. He has someone new and he wants you to leave him alone.”

 

Thea turned to walk away.

 

“Ollie belongs to me. I am not letting someone else have him. I came back for him and I will get him back.”

“You are pathetic. Ollie is with someone who’s is perfect for him. He does not want you. I guess he just needs to change his phone number.” With that, she got in her car and left. Laurel looked after her for a few minutes before slamming the door shut.

 

Dinner was made and on the table when Felicity returned. She had a headache from looking at numbers and checking the web for any news about Oliver. It was so delicious and she was thankful to have a nice meal when she got home.

 

“I want to tell you something. I hope you won’t be upset.”

 

“What?” Felicity was dreading this. Did Oliver change his mind and decide to go back with Laurel, after all.

 

“Laurel has been calling me all day but I have not answered. Thea went and told her to stop calling and giving interviews. I hope this will be over soon. Also, I changed my number. I called Tommy, Thea, Dig, Sara and Nyssa with the change. Here is my new number.”

 

Oliver and Felicity spend the night watching tv and talking. Trying to stay away from anything to do with the drama they are now in, they watch Netflix avoiding any chance of hearing another interview.

 

Oliver worked from Felicity’s apartment for over a week to avoid the press but finally they moved on to a new scandal and Oliver was old news. Felicity came home from work one night with a bag.

 

“What is that?”

 

Felicity pulled out a few wigs, some clothes from a thrift store and a few hats.

 

“Tomorrow is Saturday. There is a carnival in town and we are going to go. You need to learn to have fun. These are disguises so we, especially you, will not be recognized.”

“I need to learn how to have fun, you say?”

“Yup. You are a stick in the mud. Always so brooding. Nope, we need to liven you up. Tomorrow night we will.”

 

The next night they laughed as they dressed for the carnival. Oliver had a wig with shaggy black hair, some jeans and a cowboy shirt with a cowboy hat while Felicity had a red wig with cowgirl boots and hat. They went to the carnival as cowboy and girl.

Oliver had to admit it was a good idea. They rode the rides. Felicity held on to him on the Ferris wheel (I am afraid of heights, Oliver. Then why did we ride this, Felicity?), ate carnival food (you have to try a caramel apple. It is healthy since it has an apple, right) and Oliver won several stuffed animals for her. They had a great time and did not notice that his wig had got knocked to the side on one of the rides.

 

The next day Felicity had an alert on her phone

 

Oliver Queen seen with his new mystery woman! with a picture of them at the carnival.


	12. Love is all we need or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally gets what he wants; Laurel makes a move to get rid of Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. This chapter is super short and I am sorry. I was struggling with where to go and I did not want to repeat the same thing I have done with other stories but I finally had an idea pop into my head so here is the new chapter. I will be writing longer ones and putting them up but at least you have an update.

 

Surprisingly, Felicity was not upset about the article. She even mentioned that maybe Laurel would take the hint and go away. They had another nice evening together. Oliver cooked and Felicity cleaned up.

“What should we do tonight?

“How about 20 questions?”

“20 questions?”

“Yes, I want to know more about you, Felicity. You can also ask me anything you want and I will answer.”

“What happens if one of us does not answer the question? There needs to be rewards and penalties, right?”

“Okay, a kiss for the reward, and you lose your next question if you don’t answer. Okay?”

“Okay, who starts?”

“I will since it was my game. When was your first time?”

“I was 17 and at college. My question now. Why did you become the hood?”

“To honor my father. He told me all the wrong he did and ask me to do better.”

“What happened to that college boyfriend who was your first?”

“His name was Cooper. He cheated on me and then stole my project. Luckily, I had already shown it to my professor to ask him if he thought I needed anything else. I came in and found him with someone else.”

“Why the green hood?”

“It belonged to the man who taught me to survive on the island.”

“What happened to your father?”

“He left us when I was 7. My mom cried and I kept asking when he was coming back. Of course, he never did. It hurt so bad.”

Oliver hugged her. He held her until she felt better. It was good to have someone to take care of her when she was down. She always took care of herself and she was independent but having Oliver take care of her was nice. Maybe she could learn to adjust to him.

“Okay, my turn. Why me? I know you told me before but why?”

“You didn’t want anything from me. I felt like you saw me for what I was and not what you wanted. It was the first time I saw someone as a person since I came back. I always had to fight and I found that everyone was a target except you. There was something different about you.”

“Do you believe I love you?”

“Yes.”

Oliver was stunned. She said yes. She believed him finally. That was like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

“What happened with Laurel?”

“We dated when we were younger. I thought I loved her but I cheated on her all the time. When I came back, I felt guilty for all I put her through. I am a changed man and she did not deserve what I did to her. She called me and I met her. She started with a conversation about moving on and I was happy but then she grabbed my hand and told me she still loved me. I told her I was in love with someone else and eventually, I had to leave. I don’t know why she did all that. Do you believe me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Not yet but someday. Keep asking.”

“All rewards and no punishment.”

“That wasn’t 20 questions.”

“No, but it was enough. I want my rewards now.”

“You have to catch me to get it.” And with that, she started running around the house. Oliver ran after he and caught her easily.

“I caught you so I should get an extra reward.”

“What reward do you want?”

“I want to stay here with you. I want to hold you. I want to be with you.”

“Okay, that is your reward.” Oliver kissed her and she responded. Maybe she could trust him after all. He has kept his word about everything so far. The Laurel thing upset her but she was out of town when it happened and she should learn to forgive and move on sometime. Maybe she should start now.

Felicity ran into the bedroom and Oliver followed her. When she got to the bedroom, she took her blouse and skirt off. Oliver stopped when he saw her. His control was already cracking and seeing her like that was just another boulder added to help it crack completely.

 

“Felicity baby, what are you doing?”

“I would think you would have figured it out by now since you used to be a playboy and all,” she told him smugly.

“I thought you wanted to wait and I am okay with your decision. You know that, right?”

Walking over she pulled his shirt from his pants and ran her hands down his bare chest.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“O-kay but just me?”

“Yes, I love you and I want to be with you.”

 

Oliver stilled, “What?”

“I love you. I want to be with you, only you.”

“Say it again” he demanded as his hands went down her sides touching the skin he missed so much.

“I love you and want to be with only you.”

As he was kissing her neck and pulling her closer, he said, “Again.”

Felicity started to trail kisses on his face and with each kiss she told him, “I love you.” She also started to undress him. As soon as he was in his boxers, he picked her up and threw her on the bed laying on top of her. Felicity giggled.

“Keep telling me again and again.”

“No kissing or anything else with my mouth, just telling you I love you?” she teases him.

“Yes, kissing but I want to hear it every time your mouth is not kissing me.”

 

She told him she loved him and there was lots of kissing. Oliver held her tightly when they were satisfied.

“Marry me.”

“Not yet.”

“Move in with me.”

“Okay. I am moving there or you are moving here?”

“If I am living with you, I don’t care. Wait, are you serious? Will you really move in with me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you move into my penthouse with me?”

“Yes.”

“When? Tomorrow?”

“No, I have to give notice on this place and get packed.”

“I will hire movers and you can move in and let this sit until the notice is up.”

“Fine but this weekend. We have to work. I will give notice tomorrow.”

 

Kissing her, he was so happy. Felicity was moving in with him. Felicity told him she loved him. If this was a dream, he did not want to wake up. He held her closer and thought that nothing could touch him if Felicity was his. He was sadly going to discover that was not true.

 

Felicity gave notice and Oliver hired movers. They were set to move in together Saturday. Oliver told his sister and John and Felicity told Tommy, Sara, and Nyssa. All were very happy for them. It was Friday afternoon and they were going to leave early to celebrate the move when a police officer came into Queen Consolidated. Felicity received a call from the guard telling her someone from SCPD was here to see her. Felicity told him to go ahead and send him up.

“Ms. Smoak, my name is Billy Malone and I am here to take you downtown.”

“What? For what reason?”

“The district attorney’s office has evidence that you are one of the vigilantes running around town. You will need to come with us.”

Oliver walked in and demanded to know what was going on. Det. Malone stated he was here to arrest Felicity Smoak for being the vigilante known as the woman in black. Felicity stood mute as Oliver talked to the detective.

“It is okay. I will be right behind you and I am calling our lawyers to meet us there.”

 

When they reached the station, Felicity was taken into one of the rooms. She was told someone would be in to see her in a few minutes. She sat there trying to figure out what evidence they could possibly have when Laurel Lance walked in the door. Laurel walked over to the camera that recorded what was said and turned it off.

 

“You thought you could steal Ollie but he is mine. As soon as he sees what you really are, he will come back to me. You will be in jail and I will be comforting him.”

“What is this all about? You need evidence to put me in jail.”

“A friend of mine took care of that for me. I have evidence. As far as the police and Ollie are concerned, you are the woman in black. At least, he will think that after he sees what I have. Enjoy your time in jail.” With that, she walked out the door.

Laurel Lance was framing her. How ironic that she really was helping the vigilantes but it would be faked evidence that links her to it. The woman in black was actually Laurel’s sister but Felicity would not betray Sara. She was in trouble this time.


	13. Orange is the new black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is arraigned; Laurel makes a statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been neglecting you. This is just a short chapter but I have been so involved with The Perfect Couple and wanted to get something for you up. Come talk to me on tumblr: tdgal1. You can give me suggestions on this or any story, prompts, questions or just say hi.

 

Oliver sat in the police station waiting for the lawyer to come out and let him know what is going on.  _How is this happening?  How is Felicity in the police station with charges pending?   He is looking at his phone when a news bulletin comes on._

 

 

This is Bethany Snow waiting for the mayor to take the podium for a press announcement.  He is walking up now so we will find out what this is about.”

 

 

“Thank you all for coming.  Our brand-new District Attorney, Laurel Lance, broke the case of the mystery women vigilantes.  On her very first day on the job, Ms. Lance arrested Felicity Smoak as one of the vigilantes.  We will give you more news as we have it.”

 

 

_Is Laurel the new District Attorney?  She was the one who had Felicity arrested? What was Laurel trying to do?_

 

His phone rings and he sees Sara’s name.

 

 

“What the hell, Ollie.  What happened?”

 

“You already know.  Your sister is targeting Felicity.  She was brought in for questioning and arrested.  She is out but a hearing is being held tomorrow to see if charges are going to stick and how much bail.  I feel like arrowing Laurel right now.”

 

“That was so long ago – you and her.  I wonder why she suddenly decided to do this right now.”

 

“If I had to guess it would be because I was just doing one-night stands and now I am in a relationship.  That is the only thing I can come up with that makes any sense at all.  Not that this makes sense.”

 

“How is she doing?”

 

“She is scared.  Naturally, she tells everyone she is fine and not to worry.  She passes it off but I know she is scared.  Laurel has this so there is not much of a defense.  I can’t have you be seen because she already made sure she said Felicity was one of the vigilantes, not the vigilante.  Felicity said she found witness statements in the file but she knows they are not real.  We can try to go and get the truth out of them but the files have the names coded.”

 

 

 

 

The lawyer, Jean Loring, came out.  She sat down next to Oliver and asked him if he was willing to put up bail to get Felicity out.  Oliver immediately told her to get Felicity out on bail no matter how much.  A little while later, Jean and Felicity walked out.

 

 

“Come to my office tomorrow at 10.  We need to work on a defense.”  Jean told them and then left.

 

 

Oliver put his arm around Felicity and they walked out to the car.

                                                                                                                                              

 

“Sara called.  She said she would go out and patrol where she could be seen if it will help.”

 

“It won’t help, Oliver.  Laurel came in, turned off the cameras off and told me she will make sure I am found guilty.  She told me she made sure I would be convicted.”

 

 

Oliver was seething _.  Laurel was framing Felicity.  This was all his fault.  Laurel was targeting Felicity because he no longer wanted her.  He would do whatever it takes to make sure Felicity is safe. Oliver heard a note of defeat he never heard from Felicity before.  He was going to take her home and take care of her._

 

Felicity was quiet on the way home.  This worried Oliver more than anything.  Felicity always talked.  She either snarled, smirked, joked or laughed but she was not silent. They pulled up and Felicity got out of the car.  When they got inside, Felicity went to the bedroom.  Oliver followed to find her sitting on the bed with her tablet.

 

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

“Define okay.  Finding out Laurel is after me and I might wind up in jail is not likely to make my day.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?  It is not you who is doing this.”

 

“It’s my fault.  I dated Laurel.”

 

“Oliver it is not your fault.  Laurel is messed up in the head.  I need to get into the SCPD files and find out what evidence she cooked up.”

 

“I am going to make some dinner while you look.  I will call you when it is ready.”  Bending down he places a gentle kiss on her lips but when she puts her arms around his neck, the kiss deepens. 

 

 

Felicity frantically starts taking his clothes off as she is sucking on his tongue.  Oliver tries to slow things down but she is having none of it.  Once Oliver is naked, her hands quickly remove her own clothing.  Their lovemaking is hard and quick.  Felicity collapses on the bed and bends into herself when they are finished. 

 

 

“Baby, as much as I enjoyed that I know when you are hiding something.  What is it?”

 

“I hate this feeling.  I hate saying the words.  I hate being needy but I am scared.”

 

 

Wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair and back, Oliver tries to keep his rage under control.  _He wants to put on the suit and go after Laurel Lance.  It is his fault that Felicity is in this position.  If he did not get involved with Laurel, she would not be targeting Felicity like this.  Once again, his past as Ollie Queen is hurting someone he loves.  Hearing Felicity tell him she is scared is like a knife in his heart.  The fact that she trusts him enough to is the only saving grace in this situation.  He will do whatever it takes to keep Felicity safe – WHATEVER IT TAKES._

 

 

 

**************************** 

 

The next night Sara texted her.  The team wanted her to come to the office but Felicity was worried about compromising the location.  She was sure Laurel was having her watched by the police.  The last thing she wanted was to lead the police to the team.  She would monitor the team from the house and Oliver went to QC and then met the team out on the streets.    Felicity was so distraught about the entire situation.  She was arrested and now she is a detriment to the team.  What next she gives the wrong directions and gets the team killed.  Ugg.

 

 

 

*********************************** 

 

 

 

Fortunately, the night was light.  The team went back to the office to talk.

 

 

“Ollie, how if Felicity?”

 

“Scared, out of her element, insecure, worried, pick an emotion and she is that.”

 

“Laurel is horrible.  There has to be something we can do.”

 

“Jean is working on a defense.  Felicity has the evidence so we can find a way to defend it.  Laurel has us tied up right now.”

 

“I can get rid of her and make sure the body is never found,” Nyssa tells them with a straight face.

 

“Thanks, Nys but let’s try a less obvious way first.” Sara replies.

 

“What can we do for her?” Dig asks.

 

“Let her know you love her.  She is afraid she is trouble for the team.  She feels guilty.”

 

“She has nothing to feel guilty about.  We do love her and she is such an asset to the team.  Our cutie.”

 

“I have an idea.  Everyone put their comms back in and  we will all tell her how much we missed her.  She needs it.”

 

 

Felicity was sitting there waiting for Oliver to come back home.  She needed Oliver.  Feeling pathetic for needing him when she was a strong independent woman, Felicity still wanted Oliver.  Before she could look at her watch again, her comm came on.

 

 

“We miss you.  What would we do without you?”  Sara, Dig, Oliver, and even Nyssa. 

 

“Get shot or put in jail.  Maybe you could get a cell next to me so I have company.”

 

“Anything for you, cutie.”  

 

 

Smiling as she pulled her comm out, Felicity felt like things will be okay after all.

 

 

 *************

 

 

Oliver arrived home shortly after.  The smile on Felicity’s face made Oliver feel much better.  The call from the team was a perfect idea.  It the first time all day he saw her smile.  He was surprised when she fell into his arms.  Holding her close he led her to the couch.  This was a side of Felicity he had not experienced before but it felt good for her to need him.  After all the time, he needed her it was pleasant to have her need him but he hated to see her hurting. 

 

“Baby, let’s go to bed.  I know you are tired.  Rough day.”

 

“Yes, the bed is good but I need you tonight.  I hate feeling this way.”

 

“Felicity I need you, too, and there is never a day I don’t want you.”

 

“This may be one of the last times I get to be with you.  I may be wearing a jumpsuit and having new roommates.”

 

“That is not going to happen.  I won’t let it.  We will have lots more nights for me to love you.  I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.  We should be prepared that I might be convicted.  I have no evidence that shows I am innocent and the reality is, I am not.”

 

 

That night when they make love, it is gentle and loving.  Oliver tells her he loves her with every kiss.  When they are both satisfied, he holds her tight as she falls asleep.  He cannot lose her.

 

 

*****************

 

 

The next morning, Felicity, Oliver, and Jean were inside the courtroom waiting to see what they would decide.  Laurel and her group were on the other side and Laurel looked smug. After coming to order and the charges being read, Laurel stands up with her opening.  Telling the judge that she has proof that Felicity Smoak is the vigilante and how dangerous these vigilantes are, Laurel provided the picture of Felicity with Nyssa and Sara in their costumes, a list of statements from “witnesses” who were tied up and left for the police by the vigilante and a witness who claimed that Felicity confided she was the vigilante.  Jean tried to refute but the judge set a date and allowed bail.  Laurel turned to Felicity and gave her an evil smile. Oliver gave her one right back and he hugged Felicity before she was taken out.  Jean explained they would need to go post bail and then Felicity would be released. 

 

 

*********** 

 

Felicity was too quiet on the ride home.  Oliver was worried.  This was not an in my head finding answers silence but a resolved there was no hope left silence.  Oliver was getting texts from Sara, Nyssa, Dig and Thea asking what happened.  He sent a quick group text telling them to come over later. 

 

 

“Everyone is coming over later.  I will make your favorite dinner and we will all be together.  How does that sound?”

 

“Good.  Sara will be careful?”

 

“Of course.  It will be nice and we can talk this all out.  We can try to get ideas to stop Laurel.”

 

“This is not as easy as putting an arrow into someone.  She has me legally and she holds all the cards right now.”

 

“I am worried that you are giving up.  That is not the feisty woman I fell in love with and had to chase to get her to give me the time of day.” Oliver teased her.

 

“I know.  I will get my head straight.  I promise.  I just have a lot to process right now.  We will figure it out.”

 

“I wish I could arrow her.  This is my fault.  She is doing this because of me.”

 

“No, she is a vindictive, bitter ex-lover who needs to get a life.  Not your fault.  You did well by dumping her ass.”

 

 

Oliver laughs.  _It is good to hear the old Felicity again.  Her attitude was really scaring him for a bit but he feels like she is starting to bounce back.  They need her fast mind to help figure out a way to fix this._

 

 

When they get home, Felicity turns on the tv.  There is a press conference from the District Attorney’s office.  They announce Laurel and she steps up.

 

 

“Ladies and gentleman, I am happy to you know that a dangerous criminal that you dubbed one of the Birds of Prey was arraigned today and going to trial.  It is only a matter of time before the other two are found.  Then we will only have the Hood to get off the streets and make them safe again.  Felicity Smoak thought she was smarter than the SCPD but today we taught her that we always get our man or woman. I will take a few questions.”

 

“Ms. Lance, are you sure this is not just a vendetta?  Isn’t Felicity Smoak currently dating and living with your former lover, Oliver Queen?”

 

“Yes, she is.  Sadly, Ollie has been blinded by this criminal but I feel sure he will be released from her bonds once she is brought to justice and in jail. No more questions.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. What is Laurel hiding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara reaches out to Laurel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay but with the holidays I was out of the state and with my kids so...... Also, I know this is short but I am getting back into the swing of writing.

 

Laurel Lance is seething.  Ollie was always meant to be hers.  Not Felicity Smoak’s but hers.  Laurel worked so hard to get back to Ollie.  That place was awful but she managed to get out and get back.  It took her years but she did it.  Now she comes back to find Ollie with another woman?  No, not going to happen.  The picture would never be enough to convict her but she paid those criminals to testify they saw Felicity with her mask off.  Soon she will be in jail and Ollie will come back to her.  Laurel is going to be the forgiving wife to the CEO.  Of course, she must quit this job after becoming Mrs. Oliver Queen.  After all, the wife of a CEO shouldn’t be around all these lowlifes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The team is all around the table eating the dinner Oliver made for them all.  Sara made it without incident.  By silent agreement, they decided not to talk about the case until after dinner.  Sara and Nyssa went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes as Felicity went to go get her tablet with the information she pulled from the police database.

 

 

“Laurel has 4 “eyewitnesses” who claim I took off my mask and gloated them.  They all picked me out of photos that Laurel provided.”

 

 

“Jean should be able to discredit those witnesses.  They all have criminal records as long as my arm.” Dig exclaims.

 

“Yes, she is investigating each of them and putting a list of questions to trip them up.  She is also bringing in our own expert to disprove the picture.  The expert said the picture was not clear enough with enough distinct features to identify Felicity.”

 

“Sounds like Jean has a plan.”

 

“She does but we need to proactive and find some other information to help her.  I don’t want to take a chance that Laurel will find a jury to convict.  Any ideas?”

 

“I think I should call Laurel and talk to her.  Let her know I am alive and back in town.  Beg her to drop these charges and let Felicity go.”

 

“Worth a shot but don’t tell her where you are or that you are in town.  Just in case.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Let’s come up with a dialog for you to say, Sara.  We don’t want the responsibility of this to fall all on you. Plus, under pressure, it is better to have an outline.  Don’t want you to say something that will get you in trouble, too.”

 

 

Sara agreed and they all sat down to come up with an outline for Sara to say to Laurel.  By the end of the night, they had an outline that everyone agreed upon.  Sara would call Laurel tomorrow and talk to her.  Oliver could see the strain on Felicity’s face so he was glad when everyone started to leave.

 

 

Oliver tugged her into his lap and held her.  Felicity put her head on his chest.  Reaching up he removes her hair tie and rubs his fingers through her hair.  She sighs and sinks deeper into his embrace.  He loves this woman so much but it was his past that is to blame for her pain and fear.  Laurel was his ex-girlfriend.  Felicity would be fine if she stayed with Tommy, or Sara, or Nyssa or all three instead of being with him.  The joy he felt when Felicity finally agreed to be with him is now replaced by guilt.

 

 

“Stop it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop blaming yourself.  Stop telling yourself how I would be better with Tommy than you.  Just stop all that, okay?”

 

“Baby, it’s true.  You are in this situation because of me.”

 

“No, I am in this situation because of a crazy woman who is delusional.  Nothing to do with you.  I love you.  I am not going to go back to the way things were before.  I don’t want to.  We will figure it out.”

 

“I love you so much.  I don’t want you to feel pain or fear.  I need to protect you.”

 

“We will figure out together.  I love you.”

 

 

******************** 

 

 

Sara was ready to talk to Laurel.  Everyone sat around her to give her their support and love.  The relationship between Sara and Laurel had always been strange but they were sisters and grew up together so Sara hoped she could get through to her sister.  Laurel always had a usual obsession with Ollie but Sara thought that was over when Laurel left town.  Sara hoped that Laurel found a nice man and made a new life for herself but that did not happen, obviously.  The phone rang and she heard her sister’s voice.

 

 

“Hello, Laurel Lance."

 

“Laurel, it’s Sara.”

 

“Sara, it is so good to hear your voice.  How are you?”  Sara felt a stab of hope with Laurel being so happy to talk to her.

 

“I am good.  Laurel, I want to talk to you about Felicity Smoak.”

 

“You saw the press conference?  Proud of your big sis?  I have her and she will be in jail soon.”

 

“Laurel, why are you doing this?  Please stop this vendetta against Felicity.  She is a friend of mine.”

                                                                                                                                                                                

“A friend? Sara, she is my enemy.”

 

“Laurel, you are my sister and I love you but you have to stop.”

 

“Ollie is mine.  I have waited to be with him and I am not letting a tramp take him away from me.”

 

“It’s been so long.  Why now?  Oliver has moved on.”

 

“Sara, I couldn’t come sooner.  I was in that place and could not get out.  It was awful but now I am back.”

 

“What place, Laurel?  Where were you and what did they do to you.”

 

“Sara, are you trying to put me back?  You are conspiring with her to put me back, aren’t you?  You want her to have him but I am too smart for that.  If you are with her, you are against me.  Don’t call me again unless it is to help me get rid of her.”

 

 

Sara is shocked as the phone goes dead.  What was Laurel talking about? 

 

 

 

The group looked at each other in amazement.  What did Laurel mean about being locked away and what happened that she said Sara was against her?

 

 

“I am so sorry, Sara.  I was not trying to be between you and Laurel.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Liz.  Laurel is really being hateful.”

 

“We need to find out where she has been these last few years.  Maybe it is something we can use to get her to leave Felicity alone.” Oliver finally told them.  They were all thinking it but nobody wanted to say anything with Sara.

 

“Yup, we should Ollie.”

 

 

Felicity spent the next few hours considering Laurel and what she was doing before she came back to Starling.  Oliver came up behind her and she did not even notice she was so focused on the task.  When he placed her hands on her shoulders, she jumped.

 

 

“Oliver, don’t sneak up on me with your ninja skills.  You took 10 years off my life.”

 

“You were too focused and not watching your surroundings.  I know we talked about that.  Anyway, we have food for dinner so take a break and eat something.”

 

“5 more minutes.”

 

“Nope, you need to eat and you told Sara 5 more minutes an hour ago,”  Oliver pulls her up out of her chair.                                                                                                                                                                       

 

“Okay, you win.” Felicity reaches up and places her lips against his in a chaste kiss that turns into more when Oliver pulls her to him.

 

“You two save it for after dinner at your own home.”  Dig exclaims.

 

 

The group agrees to talk about other things during dinner.  Dig tells them about Lyla, Sara and Nyssa talk about how patrolling has been and Oliver tells her about what is going on at QC.  Soon dinner is over and Oliver convinces Felicity to go home and get some rest.  She puts the alerts on her tablet and kisses everyone goodbye. 

 

When they get back to the townhouse, Oliver takes Felicity’s hand and takes her up to the bedroom.  He lays her down and starts to make love to her.  After they are both satisfied, Oliver pulls her into his arms and falls asleep.  Felicity’s mind is too rattled to sleep so she decides to some warm milk to help her fall asleep.  Her mom always gave her that when she was little and the memory helps her relax more than the milk does.  She just poured the milk into a glass when she heard an alert go off. 

 

Walking over to the tablet, she picks it up and exclaims, “Oh, my God, this is what she was hiding.”

 

 

 

 

 

                                      .”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. What do Laurel Lance and Harley Quinn have in common?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out where Laurel has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a special thank you to candykizzes24 (Marianna) for the wonderful artwork for this story. She is amazing.

 

 

Laurel was in Gotham this whole time.  Felicity was looking at pictures of Laurel with Bruce Wayne.  Laurel stalked Bruce Wayne and he has a restraining order put out on her.  She was not allowed around Bruce Wayne, Wayne Enterprises or Wayne Manor.  The gossip rags stated that Bruce Wayne meet Laurel at a charity event she attended with another man (Felicity needed to check on that mystery man), that he went to a few events with her but Laurel wanted a more permanent relationship so Wayne stopped seeing her.  Laurel Lance was spotted at several galas that Wayne attended.  Wayne was not suspicious at first but then he saw her outside of Wayne Enterprises and became concerned.  When she approached him while he was having dinner with a Selina Kyle and he told her again he moved on, she became outraged and loud.  Fearing for the safety of his companions, Wayne filed a report against her. 

 

 

“What did you find?”

 

“Laurel was in Gotham.  She dated and then started stalking Bruce Wayne.  There must be more to this story.  I will continue to dig.”

 

“Bruce Wayne?  From Wayne Enterprises?”

 

“Yes, do you know him from the billionaire playboy club?”

 

“I do know Bruce.”

 

“Do you know him well enough to call him tomorrow and ask him about this?”

 

“Of course, I will call him.  Meanwhile, you come back to bed.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep.  I feel like my life is falling apart.  I hate not having control.”

 

“I know, baby.  We will figure it out but you need sleep.  Come to bed.”

 

 

Oliver held her until he heard her sleeping softly and then he allowed himself to go to sleep.

 

 

************************************* 

 

The next day Oliver placed a call to Bruce Wayne.

 

 

“Hey Bruce, how have you been?”

 

“Oliver Queen, I have not heard from you for a long time.”

 

“Yeah, I have been busy but that is not really a good excuse.  I need to ask you about Laurel Lance.”

 

“Stay away from her.  She is a nutcase.  She stalked me for over a year.  I have a restraining order against her.  Didn’t you date her for a long time when you were younger?”

 

“Sadly, I did.  She has been chosen as District Attorney here and she is railroading my girlfriend.”

 

“How did that happen?  She is not allowed to practice law here.  You need to check into that.  She was in Arkham for over eight years.  I am not sure how she got out.”

 

“Arkham?  What?  The asylum in Gotham?  How did that happen?”

 

“She attacked Selina Kyle one night and Selina pressed charges against her.  Selina kicked her ass but Laurel put a hit out on her.  The guy shot Selina and she was in the hospital for a week.  Police took her in and she was charged with attempted murder.  She got a good lawyer who might have gotten her off but she went crazy on the stand so they put her in Arkham.”

 

“Bruce, thank you so much for your help.  I might be able to get Felicity off with this new information.  Laurel targeted Felicity because she is my new girlfriend.  You are right.  She is not really sane.”

 

“Good luck.  Call me if I can help you in any way.  We need to get together.  You and Felicity and Selina and I.”

 

“Absolutely.  As soon as I get Felicity out of this mess that Laurel has her in, I will set it up.  Thanks, again.”

 

 

Oliver needed to have a team meeting after he calls Felicity.  She can hack into Arkham and find out what happened.

 

 

 

 

Oliver decided to take the rest of the afternoon off so he could see Felicity and let her know what Bruce Wayne told him.  Plus, he was worried about her state of mind.  Last night she had a hard night but finally did fall asleep.  This information will give her hope plus she can feel good about looking into Arkham.

 

 

“Felicity?  Where are you?”

 

“In the bedroom.  You are home early.  What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong.  I have some news from Bruce Wayne and wanted to come home and tell you about it.”

 

“Tell me, please.  Is it good news?”

 

“Yes, I think so.”

 

 

Oliver and Felicity sit down as Oliver tells her all the information about Laurel from Bruce.

 

 

“She was in Arkham?  That was the terrible place she was referring to with Sara.  I can hack into their system and get her records.”

 

 

Felicity grabs her tablet and starts coding.  Oliver goes into the kitchen and starts dinner.  He knows how she gets when she is hacking and trying to solve a mystery.  He might as well make a nice dinner for them while he waits.  He knows she will uncover everything that is online but it will take a little time and she will be totally focused on it.  She needs to eat a proper meal so he will make a good dinner for her.  Oliver is thinking of his conversation with Bruce as he prepared everything for dinner.  Bruce figured out Laurel right away but it took him much longer.  Felicity would not be in this spot if not for him.  Why did it take him so long to figure out how problematic Laurel was?

 

  

“Oliver, Oliver. Come here, please!”

 

“What is wrong?  Are you okay?”

 

“Laurel should not be out of Arkham.  She had sex with a guard who let her go.  When the Joker broke out of Arkham, he and Harley Quinn burned all the records and messed up the computer systems.  Gotham was more concerned about them so Laurel was not even on their radar.  She basically escaped and should not even be practicing law.”

 

“That is wonderful, babe.  We have her.  I will let the authorities know.”

 

“No, I am not sure that is a good idea.  How do we know they will drop the case even if we can get Gotham to admit about Laurel?  We need to contact Laurel and give her an ultimatum.  She drops the charges, clears my name and leaves town permanently or we will release this information.  “

 

“You sure?  Normally this should be done differently but if this is what you want, we will do it that way.  Let me be the one to call her, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

Oliver picks up the phone and dials Laurel’s number.

 

“Ollie, I knew you would come back to me.”

 

“Laurel, I am calling to tell you that you have to drop the charges, clear Felicity’s name and leave town and do not return.”

 

“What?  No.  Why would I do that?”

 

“You should not even be practicing law.  You escaped from Arkham and have a record in Gotham for assault and attempted murder.  If you do not clear Felicity, I will make sure everyone knows about this.  I talked to Bruce Wayne and he told me everything.”

 

“Ollie, I love you and you love me.  You can’t believe that liar.  That tramp has messed up your mind.”

 

“First of all, I love Felicity, not you.  Second, Bruce is not a liar, he is a friend.  Lastly, you will do this, Laurel.”

 

“Ollie…..”

 

“No, Laurel.  I mean it.  You do this or go to jail.  Charges will be dropped anyway but you will be back in Gotham.”

 

“You love me.  YOU LOVE ME, NOT HER.  NO, YOU LOVE ME.”

 

“Laurel, I will do this.  Don’t test me.  I will do anything, ANYTHING, to save my love.  I mean it.”

 

“Ollie, don’t do this.  You know you love me.”

 

“Laurel, I am getting tired of this.  Do it now or you know the consequences.”

 

“Fine.  I will drop the charges and do a press conference stating I found out the witnesses were unreliable.  Happy now?”

 

“I am waiting to get a call and watching for a press conference.  Tonight, Laurel.”

 

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

Two hours later, there was a news bulletin with Laurel announcing Felicity Smoak was being released from all charges.  Laurel blamed the whole thing on some witnesses who were looking for their 15 minutes of fame.  Felicity received a call telling her she was free but needed to stop by the courthouse to sign some paperwork.  The Assistant DA apologized and told her all charges were dropped and her name was clear.   The team was all present for the announcement and they all were cheering and celebrating. 

 

 

****************************************** 

 

Across town, Laurel Lance was drinking, too but not celebrating.  She was plotting the disappearance of one Felicity Smoak.

 

 

                                                                              


	16. Crazy is as crazy does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel will not go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank Candykizzes 24 for the great cover. Thank you to Anita for being my cheerleader and idea helper. I am sorry this is so short but I promise I will start to lengthen the chapters as I get caught up.

 

 

The team was so happy to have Felicity back in the lair with them.  They all patrolled but the night was quiet so they had some wine and celebrated her release.  Felicity was at her computer desk and she realized how much she missed it.  The minute she sat down, she felt like she was coming back home.  Tommy sat next to her while she was on comms and the team patrolled.  Sitting at the comms joking with Tommy was like a miracle.  Sitting in the jail cell and in court, Felicity did not think she would have the opportunity to support her team and she feels such a sense of relief just sitting her doing something as normal as directing Sara to check an alley that several victims have been found.

 

 

“Lis, you okay?”

 

“Yes, I am great.  I did not think I would ever sit in this seat again, Tommy.  Laurel wanted me to rot in jail and she was planning on doing everything she could to make that happen.  So glad to be here with you.”

 

“We are so glad to have you back.  We missed you so much.  I don’t know what happened to Laurel to make her do such a crazy thing.”  Tommy wraps his arms around her.

 

“Merlyn, take your hands off my girlfriend” Oliver tells him as he walks in and takes his quiver off.

 

“Nope.  As a matter of fact, maybe she should come home with me tonight.”

 

“That is NOT happening.  MINE.”  Oliver growls as he removes Tommy’s arm and puts his own arms around her.    

 

“I am in such a good mood I won’t even use my loud voice for claiming me.”

 

“Let’s go home.  I want to show you how happy I am to have you back.”

 

 

Oliver waited for about 30 minutes as Felicity hugged every single person for what seemed like hours.  Sara, Nyssa, Tommy, Dig, Thea……  Finally, Felicity announced she was ready to go.

 

 

 

************************************

 

 

As soon as the door closed, Oliver pushed Felicity against the door and started to kiss her.  His kisses started to make their way down her neck until he found the spot under her ear that he knew was an especially sensitive spot for her.  Felicity pushed against his chest and ran to the bedroom.  Oliver watched her with a confused look on his face.  After a few minutes, he heard Felicity call his name.

 

 

“You coming into bed, Mr. Queen.”

 

 

Oliver did not need to be asked twice as he walked toward the bedroom and opened the door.  His look went from confused to aroused as he saw Felicity.  She was dressed in her Canary outfit with a big smile on her face.

 

 

“You need help?  I am here for you.”  Felicity purred as she walked over to him. 

 

 

She goes up on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his.  Soon the kisses deepened and Oliver licked her lips asking for admittance.  Felicity opens her mouth and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance.  As he peels the outfit off her slim body he backs her up to the bed.  After they were both crying out their pleasure, Felicity snuggled up to Oliver.

 

 

“I love you so much, Felicity.  I was so terrified when all that nonsense happened with Laurel.  I will never let you go again.”

 

“I love you, too.  I was scared, too.  I just want to get our lives back to normal.  Being with the team tonight was a good start.  Every time we made love before I was afraid it would be our last time but it is so wonderful to be here with you tonight and not worry the police are coming back for me.”

 

 

 

******************************* 

 

Oliver brought coffee to Felicity in bed.  He planned on bringing a nice breakfast to her in bed, too.  It was so wonderful to see her in his bed knowing there was no threat hanging over their heads.  If he saw Laurel Lance right now, he would reach out and choke her.  Putting Felicity in jail, threatening her freedom and trying to keep them apart.  What a wacko.  Placing the coffee on the table near her, he notices she has the sheet half on and half off.  He can see her gorgeous body peeking out he found himself thinking how much he would love to have his own little taste this morning.  Pulling the sheet up so he could position himself, he treated himself to his own meal.  After all, he was such a good boyfriend, he was going to bring his girl breakfast in bed so he deserved a treat himself.

 

 

 

 *********************************

 

 

Felicity woke to a cup of coffee being placed on the nightstand and a hulk pulling her sheet off her and placing himself between her legs.  She thought about how she would love to be woken up like this every day as she felt a tongue pressing against her and she soon lost all thought of anything but what was happening between her legs.

 

 

 

*************************** 

 

Felicity was given her job back at QC in the IT department and she was so anxious to be back at work the next Monday.  She agreed to drive in with Oliver and Dig but she would walk in by herself to avoid any more gossip.  Oliver grumbled but, in the end, agreed to her insistence that she go in by herself.  She was going into the elevator and going to the IT department but he was going to the executive elevator and going up to the executive floor.   Oliver made her promise to contact him by text when she was ready to leave so they could ride together and Felicity agreed.  After going to the human resource department to get reinstated, getting a new badge and filling out some paperwork, Felicity was ready to go to her office and work on the normal problems in IT.  Another peaceful activity and step in getting her life back to normal.  For the rest of the week, Felicity and Oliver rode into work together and then went home.  Felicity had lunch at her desk while Oliver normally had lunch with board members, possible investors and his staff.  Things seem to be going so well that they both started to forget about the nightmare that was Laurel Lance. 

 

 

 

********************* 

 

Nights spent in the lair started to get hectic as someone was attacking women who walked home from their jobs at night.  Sara and Nyssa were watching two of the areas that several of the attacks occurred while Oliver and Dig were following up on some gang activity in the Glades.  Felicity and Tommy were monitoring the activities as Tommy was explaining some issues they were having with the security system at the bar.  Suddenly, Nyssa cried out and Sara yelled for them to get the med bay ready.  When Sara arrived with Nyssa, Felicity had the med room all prepared and waiting.  Nyssa had been attacked by a man with a knife who blindsided her when his partner yelled out to her.  Her injuries were not extensive and Sara quickly stitched her up.

 

 

“Felicity, please be careful.  That man yelled that this was from Laurel Lance as he stabbed me.  I don’t think Laurel is done with her vendetta.  Please stick by Oliver, Dig, Sara or I just to be sure for a few days, okay?”

 

“Okay, Nyssa.  I will but I think Laurel is long gone.  She promised to leave town after Oliver threatened to expose her.  Why would she stay and risk everything?”

 

“I do not know, my beloved, but I am concerned about you and ask that you take special care of yourself, okay?”

 

“Felicity, I agree with Nyssa.  One of us needs to stay with you for a few days until we can make sure Laurel really is gone.”

 

“Okay, Dig.  I will be careful.”

 

 

After that, the team all split up to go their separate ways.  Sara and , Nyssa went to their bedroom, Tommy went to Verdant to check on Thea and Dig drove Oliver and Felicity home.  That night was quiet and so was the next week.  Soon everyone agreed that Laurel must have hired that guy before she left Starling and there was no longer any danger to Felicity or their team. 

 

 

 

 *******************************

 

 

The next morning, Oliver had a meeting on the other side of town so Felicity drove herself to work.  She parked in the employee parking lot and was about to get on the elevator when she heard a noise.  Turning her head quickly, she noticed a man approaching her.  Just as he was about to reach her, a security guard called out to her.  As she turned to answer his hello, she felt a sharp pain in her arm and saw blood dripping from it.  Calling the security guard over, the man who was coming toward her took off.  Thankfully, the guard was there to take Felicity to the emergency room to get stitched up.  She was getting stitched up when she heard her name being yelled.

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Sir, you must be quiet.  You are in a hospital.  I told you I would take you to her.  Here she is.”

 

“Felicity?  Are you okay?  What happened?”  He asked her as he put his arm around her.

 

“Someone came into QC and stabbed me.  Fortunately, the guard was there and stopped him and brought me to the er.  Unfortunately, the guy got away.  I have no idea why he would want to stab me but he did say he had a message from Ms. Lance.“

 

“Laurel again?  I wish I never got involved with her.  She won’t go away.  I guess we should have given that evidence over to the police and had her put away for good.”

 

“It is not your fault.”  Felicity started but then the doctor came into the room.

 

“Ms. Smoak.  You are all set to go.  The nurse will give you instructions to keep the wound clean and dry.  The stitches must be removed so please give my office a call and set up an appointment.  I just have to sign your release papers and you will be good to go.  There is also Captain Lance who wants to see you.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor.  I can talk to the Captain.”

 

“Ms. Smoak, how are you?  I need to ask you some questions about what happened.”

 

 

Felicity told Quentin what happened but she left out the part about Laurel.  She felt bad for Captain Lance.  It must be hard to have a daughter like Laurel and she did not want to do anything to cause him more pain.  Soon, the nurse came in with her paperwork, Captain Lance told her he had her statement telling her to go home to rest and Oliver was helping her down from the bed.

 

 

*************************** 

 

Felicity took the weekend to rest but refused to take any more time off work.  Early Monday morning, she was up and dressed for work despite Oliver’s protests.  They did drive in to work together with Dig acting as bodyguard/driver and Felicity agreed to go to Oliver’s office for lunch and drive home with him but she refused to stay home.  Stating she had already missed too much time with the trial and arrest, Felicity went to her desk in IT.

 

That night, they decided to go out to dinner since the streets were quiet and Felicity’s arm was still throbbing from the knife wound.  They went to a nice Italian restaurant where they had a pleasant dinner.  Things went downhill after dinner.  The restaurant parking lot was located behind the building.  Felicity and Oliver were walking out when Oliver realized he left his phone back at the table.  He told Felicity to stay put until he got back but, Felicity being Felicity, she did not listen.  Deciding it was only going to be a few seconds, she walked out and around the building to the car.  Suddenly, Laurel Lance was standing in front of her.

 

 

“You can’t have Ollie.  He is mine.”

 

“Laurel, stay away from me.  Oliver is a man and he can decide who he wants to be with.

 

“You stole him from me but as soon as you are dead, he will come back.”

 

 

Felicity started to remove her gloves when she felt herself being pushed aside.  Things happened so fast.  Soon she heard a shot and Oliver dropped to the ground.  Felicity ran over and saw the blood on Oliver’s coat.  She quickly called 911 as she heard a scream.

 

 

“Ollie, not Ollie.  Why did you step in the way?”

 

 

Laurel pointed the gun at the same time that Felicity pointed her finger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Exit Laurel Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter except for the epilog. I think we need some fluff in the fandom for a bit and I don't want to keep this hanging so I am putting a point on it now. I hope you enjoyed the journey and if you like angst, please go to Killer Frost Smoak for that. If you want more fluff, go look for A Day in the Life. Follow me on Tumblr or twitter if you like tdgal1

 

 

 

 

 

Laurel looked down at Felicity’s finger with confusion.  She turned to look at whoever was behind her and Felicity made her move.   Grabbing her arm, Felicity twists until Laurel drops the gun. Picking up the gun and shooting Laurel in the hand so she can’t shoot, Felicity runs to Oliver as the paramedics arrive.   Another ambulance is dispatched for Laurel and the paramedics wrap her hand to stem the bleeding.  Felicity climbs into the ambulance after they load Oliver taking one last look at the police detaining Laurel.   Oliver is rushed into surgery as soon as the ambulance arrives.  Felicity picks up the phone to call and let everyone know what happened.

 

 

**_Sheet white face_ **

****

**_Dead still body_ **

****

**_Deep red life draining out of his body_ **

****

**_On the ground, with no arrow ready to tell a criminal they have failed the city_ **

****

**_Laurel Lance with a gun in her hand yelling at him after she shot him_ **

****

**_Paramedics hooking him up to machines and trying to stop the bleeding_ **

****

**_Oliver in surgery fighting for his life_ **

****

**_Oliver smiling at her as he takes her for a ride on his motorcycle_ **

****

**_Oliver telling her he loves her_ **

****

**_Oliver’s face filled with wonder, lust and love as he watches her come apart_ **

****

**_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver and repeat_ **

****

****

Not one word has been uttered since she told them what happened.  Looking at the eyes unfocused on the wall she is staring at, Sara and Dig announce they are going to get everyone coffee.  A pacing Sara tried to get Felicity to talk but after several unsuccessful attempts she gave up.  Thea excused herself with a “I’ll be right back” after receiving a call from Roy.  Tommy sat with his arm around her watching her with a worried expression. 

 

“Tommy, did she say anything else to you except ‘He was shot trying to protect me from Laurel’?”, Nyssa asked him watching the emotions fly over Felicity’s face.

 

“No, that was it.  She just sits there.  This is not like Felicity and I am just as worried about her as I am Ollie.” Tommy rubbed his hands down Felicity’s arms but no response.

 

 

Felicity could feel arms around her but they were the wrong ones.  She loved these arms but they did not bring goosebumps to her like the other arms did.  Her core did not start to throb like when the other arms touched her.  The smell of leather, expensive cologne and t did not make her sense tingle.  No because of her those arms are laying still with an iv in them; those smells are covered by the smell of an operating room; Oliver in the hospital is because of her. 

 

**_Sheet white face_ **

****

**_Dead still body_ **

****

**_Deep red life draining out of his body_ **

****

**_On the ground, with no arrow ready to tell a criminal they have failed the city_ **

****

**_Laurel Lance with a gun in her hand yelling at him after she shot him_ **

****

**_Paramedics hooking him up to machines and trying to stop the bleeding_ **

****

**_Oliver in surgery fighting for his life_ **

****

**_Oliver smiling at her as he takes her for a ride on his motorcycle_ **

****

**_Oliver telling her he loves her_ **

****

**_Oliver’s face filled with wonder, lust, and love as he watches her come apart_ **

****

**_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver and repeat_ **

 

 

The first thing Dig notices when he returns with the coffee is Tommy with his arms around Felicity.  A look of total devastation is coloring her beautiful features as she stares at the wall in front of her.  The sounds of worried patients being told the doctor will come talk to them shortly; the pacing of Sara; Tommy wrapping his arms tighter around her as he tries to protect her; nothing changes the expression.  This is so out of character for Felicity.   Oliver is who she needs.  A doctor exited the operating room calling “family of Oliver Queen” breaks Felicity out of her stupor. 

 

“Yes, we are here.  Is he okay?  How did the surgery go?  Can I see him?” Once the dam is open, the flow of words can’t be stopped except by the doctor who indicates she should sit down.

 

“Ms. Smoak?”  Felicity nods her head briskly at the question.

 

“Mr. Queen lost a lot of blood but the bullet did not hit any major organs or arteries.  He is in recovery and will be moved to a room in the next hour or so.  The next 24 hours will tell us how well he recovers but he should make a complete recovery.  The nurse will be out to take you to the room once he is moved.”  The doctors face clouds over as Felicity throws her arms around him until she finally realizes what she is doing and backs up with a quiet “I’m sorry.  Thank you.”  With a small smile, the doctor makes his exit.

 

“That is great news, Felicity,” Tommy kisses her head as he continues to hold her.

 

“Yes, Felicity.  Oliver is going to be fine,” Sara watches as Felicity goes back to watching the wall.  What sees going on in that genius mind of hers?

 

 

 

Over two hours later, a nurse comes out to give them Oliver’s room number.  They all go up to the room where Oliver is lying hooked up to machines and still out from the surgery.  Felicity looks up and asks tentatively, “Can I ask you guys to let me stay with him now?  I promise to call as soon as he wakes but I would like to be with him.  Thea, is this okay with you?”

 

“Of course, Lis,” Thea gives her a big hug as she and Roy go toward the door.  Roy arrived as soon as he heard what happened to Oliver.

 

The others left the room one by one hugging her and making her promise to call if she needed anything.

 

“You guys get some rest.  That is what I need.  I want to make sure nobody else I love is not hurting.” Her phone rings right before the gang leaves.

 

“Hello,” hearing a deep voice she does not recognize, Felicity waits to see who it is.

 

“Ms. Smoak?  This is Special Agent Rodriquez from the FBI.  I am calling to let you know Laurel Lance is dead.  She tried to escape and was shot.”

 

“Good.  Thank you for calling.” Felicity pushes the button on her iPhone and turns around.

 

“Sara, I am so sorry.  Laurel is dead.  She tried to escape and was shot.  I have no other details but I will send you the number for Agent Rodriquez for you to follow up.”  Letting go of Oliver’s hand, she hugs the woman she called lover and now just friend.  Sara returns the hug and then walks out with Nyssa’s arm around her.  Felicity quickly sends the information.

 

“Are you okay?”, Tommy asks her confused at her seemingly calm exterior.

 

“Yes, I am glad she is dead.  I am sorry because I know she was your friend but she hurt Oliver and I wanted to kill her myself,” Felicity told him coldly as he wraps his arms around her.  As soon as the last person left the room, she returned to Oliver’s bedside and takes his hand. 

 

_Why did this happen?  After she fought Oliver and finally admits that she loves him, Laurel must come out of her hole and shoot him.  Why?  Maybe she is just not meant to be happy.  Oliver suffered so much and a lot of it was at her hand.  She could not open herself up to love and when she does, this happens._

 

“I love you so much.  Marry me.  I was not ready before but I am now.  This time I am asking you.  Oliver Queen, will you marry me?”  Sadly, she receives no response nor does she expect to.  Oliver just came out of surgery and he is out _.   As usual, Felicity waits to reach out for true happiness until it is about to be snatched away.  What is wrong with her that she feels the need to do that every time.  Is it her father’s fault for leaving her and making her feel she was never enough?  Was it those mean girls who made fun of her all through school?  Or the people who looked down on her because her Mom was a cocktail waitress and Felicity had to do her homework in a casino bar most nights?  Maybe when Cooper betrayed her so badly she did not believe another person could love her?_   Too tired from all these thoughts, Felicity laid her head down next to Oliver’s hand and fell asleep.

 

 

Felicity was being held by two strong arms as she was screaming and trying to get to the hospital bed.  Oliver.  She must get to Oliver.  They told her he would be okay.  The doctor said he would make a full recovery.  What happened?  How did it go from “he will be okay” to “I’m so sorry, Ms. Smoak?  We did all we could”?  No, not Oliver.  Not when she just admitted that she needed him so much.  That can’t be.  Suddenly she feels like she can’t breathe.   She cannot breathe.   Then she feels hot.  Oh, she opens her eyes and she is in the hospital room hearing noises.  Machines.  Oliver is fine.  It was just a dream.  She looks down at him lovingly. 

 

 

The next time she wakes up the sun is starting to come out.  Going to the bathroom, she finishes and then splashes water on her face and rinses her mouth.  She sits down and takes Oliver’s hand once again.

 

“I love you so much.  Please wake up.  I miss you.” 

 

“Yes.” Looking down she sees his smile but his eyes are still closed.  He must be talking in his sleep but that is still a good thing, right? 

 

“Yes, what?”  She questions not expecting an answer from a sleeping Oliver.

 

“Yes, I will marry you.” Feeling her hand being squeezed, her heart beats faster.  Did he just say he would marry her?

 

“Stop thinking so hard.  I love you and yes, I accept your proposal.  I will marry you,” looking down Felicity sees gorgeous blue eyes.  Blue eyes that she knows so well.  Blue eyes that hold love in them.   Taking her hand, she gently touches his face just to make sure this is not another dream.  “Shot man here who can’t reach up to kiss you.  You gonna kiss me or what?”

 

 

 


End file.
